


CEO Chef

by lblb1996



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Forced Marriage, JooHyuk, M/M, Slow Build, and curses a lot, but honestly it's not that bad, but not as much as me, just like the characters, minhyuk is anxious, sorry - Freeform, the author is anxious about her writing skills, useless tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 70,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lblb1996/pseuds/lblb1996
Summary: Story about how two children of CEO’s are forced to marry.Minhyuk loves his job, being a chef in a restaurant. However, his father didn’t like anything of that and kicked Minhyuk out of his home, splitting Minhyuk from his two brothers. But now, after months of living alone and feeling broken, Minhyuk gets a chance to make up for embarrassing his father. Will Minhyuk take this chance when he knows his father will allow him to stay a chef?Jooheon always dreamt of following in his father’s footsteps, his brothers leading the company in Japan and China, he assumes he will be the one leading after his father retires at the company in Korea. But what if his evil stepmom pulls a trick because she hates Jooheon, and that puts Jooheon in a bad position for his future dream. His father luckily has a solution, will Jooheon be happy about it?**DISCLAIMER: the story is quite slow-built, I always love reading such stories, so don't expect much drama in the first chapters. But don't be sad, because I'm a dramaqueen so we'll get there!! ♥





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey everyone!**
> 
>  
> 
> **This will be the first fanfic I'll publish :3    It will be a Monsta x fic, focused on Minhyuk and Jooheon (but the other members will also play a role).**  
>  I would love to receive feedback so that I know what you think of the story! It will be about an arranged marriage (original, I know).
> 
>   **The story will not be all sunshine and rainbows, but I'm not planning on going to write about super agressive or abusive situations... I didn't write the story beforehand, so I'm not entirely sure about everything what is going to happen but I plan on writing sweet chapters (as in romantic, even though there will probably be some smut). So let's settle with Fluff, Smutt & a little bit of Angst. Hehe :p **
> 
>    
>  **♥ THANK YOU FOR READING THIS ♥**

“That facking bitch!” Jooheon smashed his fork aggressively on his plate causing a piece of food to land on Kihyun’s face.

“Mmm, food poisoning, thanks mate!” Kihyun said sarcastically while shooting daggers with his eyes at Jooheon. The sight made Wonho laugh because even when he was pissed Wonho couldn’t take his cousin, Kihyun, seriously.

“Yeah, of course you can laugh with it Mister protein shake! I’m always the one suffering from cranky Jooheon!” 

“Don’t be overdramatic Kihyunnie! It’s just some food, wipe it off and it will be gone. Almost like it’s magic.” Wonho said mockingly while winking at his pissed off friend.

“You know Kihyun, it’s always soooo easy to know why Jooheon is pissed.”

“I know. Definitely after hearing the words ‘facking’ and ‘bitch’ only for like a hundred times in the same context.”

Wonho grinned. “Exactly!” Kihyun saw the change in Wonho’s eyes, changing into little devilish lights and Kihyun was thankful he was sitting next to Jooheon, one outrage and he could easily escape from the school cafeteria.

“How’s that hot stepmom of yours?”  Before Wonho received an answer Kihyun was bursting out in laughter. Jooheon didn’t even say a word but Wonho’s face and shirt were drenched in ice cold water. “Thanks, really needed this Jooheon. Thinking of your stepmom makes me feel hot and luckily I’m wearing a white shirt. So I feel less hot but I look much hotter.”

Honestly, who could deny it. Even drenched in water Wonho looked like a main dish of a five star restaurant. And his white and soaked shirt didn’t help either, his muscles were now even more marked in his already tight shirt.

“She is just sucking all the money out of dad!” Another smash with his fork on his plate. “That witch doesn’t even work. The only thing she does is shopping and drinking in fancy bars with her hypocrite so-called friends.”

“Okay, we know what she’s like Jooheon. But can you please stop assaulting your fork and plate, they did nothing wrong.” Kihyun said, afraid that he (again) would get splashed by some pieces of what their school called healthy lunch food.

Jooheon sighed and leaned back on his chair, closing his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down. “It’s just such a mess,” Jooheon opened his eyes and pain was written all over it, “dad is so stressed out because the company’s profit is becoming lower and lower, and all she does is spending more money than ever before.”

“Don’t worry Jooheon, your brothers are managing the companies in Japan and China very well. Those still have profit so the main company in Korea will be just fine.”

Jooheon just nodded and drunk some of his water. He wasn’t hungry anymore and just forced himself to not think about it anymore. Forcing himself to not get jealous of his two half-brothers who lived far away from their witch stepmom, and who were independently leading a company. But the jealousy faded quickly when Jooheon thought about how both his brothers got forced to marry a rich Japanese and Chinese woman. Jooheon’s brothers were much older than him, and both married around the time they were 27 years old. So Jooheon had around 10 years the time to find someone he loved and marry that person. He would never marry for money and power, even though he loved to have both of these things.

They boys looked at their friend with sympathy, they didn’t like to see Jooheon this down. Jooheon has always been a confident guy who would always walk straight and with his head high. To the outside world he may looked like a cold, rich kid who could get everything he ever wanted in the world but money would never compensate for love. To strangers he acted cold, but he would always be decent enough to say hello or you’re welcome. He would smile back when people looked at him and so many people had contradicting opinions about him, no one could see through his surface. Except for his best friends, Wonho and Kihyun.

Kihyun had known Jooheon for all his life, they were practically family. They were always raised together because of Kihyun’s mom working in Jooheon’s company, she is the right hand of the chairman. They lived close together and because their parents were always busy during the day they would have the same nanny, or would go to the same daycare and eventually they always went to the same school.

Kihyun’s parents married at a young age, but despite that and their busy life they were still in love with each other. Kihyun was always grateful for having his parents, he had always been happy with his life. His parents had a decent salary and Kihyun would always get what he wants. However, Kihyun knew that life did not always work that way. He both had parents who worked their way up in the social hierarchy; they were not born rich, they studied and worked very hard to get where they are at.

Kihyun noticed too how his mother was more stressed about work lately, she tried to hide it but her mood was so down that Kihyun knew something was up. One night he heard his mom talking to his dad, crying about how the company had almost no profit anymore and even though she had a high status, she was afraid that the company would go bankrupt and she would get fired. It broke Kihyun’s heart hearing his mother cry. His mom would always talk about how she felt and she forced her husband and son also to talk about their feelings and problems but she barely cried. These were the moments that Kihyun missed his twin sister very much. Currently, she was studying abroad in Canada. Kihyun’s twin sister moved there since the third year of high school. They had a good sibling bond but because she lived so far away it didn’t have a chance to become a really close bond.

Jooheon and Kihyun had always been fond of each other, they always had each other’s back. When Kihyun and Jooheon were 9 years another person joined them; Wonho.

Wonho was Kihyun’s cousin and was the same age as them. His parents, two lawyers, moved to Seoul for work. Kihyun and Wonho their family was not that big, Wonho had no siblings and Kihyun had only his twin sister, further, they had no other uncles or aunts. So Wonho was super happy that he would have a family member close to him. He never really received much love and attention from his parents, they were always busy working and money was the only important thing in the world. It was the only thing they would talk about.

Wonho always saw Kihyun and Jooheon as his saviors, even though he never told them. Wonho was never really happy during his childhood but it all became much brighter when he was closer to his best friends. Wonho may have a big mouth and a big craving for partying, drinking and sleeping around, but he was glad he finally met people whereby he didn’t had to act as if everything was perfect. Kihyun and Jooheon knew about his shitty parents and whenever Wonho felt like the unloved child again, his friends would be there for him and cheer him up.

...

Jooheon came home around 20:00. After school he hanged out with Wonho and they went to a bar; both of them didn’t want to go home and so they decided that drinking was a good idea. Jooheon knew that his dad wouldn’t be home after school, because like always, the man would be at work. There were a few times per week that Jooheon’s dad wouldn’t even come home and stayed in the hotel across the company. The only person he would see at home would be his stepmom, a person Jooheon didn’t want to see.

But of course Jooheon was a lucky guy…

from the moment he stepped foot into the luxurious penthouse he heard a voice that made his blood boil.

“Where have you been?”

_Facking bitch._

“Tssss, from the way you walk I can already tell you’ve been drinking. Are you really that brainless? Drinking after school, on a Tuesday? Do you want to embarrass your father? You really are an ungrateful-”

“Shut up you gold-sucking woman. I know what you’re doing.” Jooheon stumbled towards his stepmom, while pointing a finger at her. “You think you’re clever right? But I see right through you!” Jooheon smirks and takes one step closer, making him face his stepmother and looking right into her eyes. “Come on, pack your broom and fly away witch. I’ll make you lose this dirty game you’re playing.”

Suddenly, Jooheon’s body starts to shiver because he hears he sound he never had before. His stepmom let out a sneer, so filthy and full of despise.

“Jooheon, wait till you see what I got in store for you.” And with that the woman winks at Jooheon while giving him one last fake laugh before walking towards the door and leaving.

“AAAAAAAARGH!” Jooheon lets out a big scream, loud enough for his stepmom to hear.

_Filthy witch._

Jooheon smirks.

“You really think you can terrorize me.”

He looks at himself in the mirror hanging in their spacious living room.

“We’ll see about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hehe, of course I had to call the first chapter with Jooheon "spitting fire".  I first wanted to write a quite negative background on Kihyun too but I couldn't get it over my heart to give all 3 of them such a messy background :(**   
>  **As you see, I also try to give lots of details about the other characters. Right now it may be lots of info but I thought it would be nicer if I give all the family backgrounds in the first chapters so that I don't need lots of explaining to do in the next chapters.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **I hope you all are doing fine ♥  I also hope you enjoy my story so far. Please leave a comment if you like it, or if you have something that bothers you ^^  (you are allowed to give criticism, as long as you do it in a kind/respectful way. No worries, I don't hold grudges haha :D )**
> 
>  
> 
> _This story is also published on AsianFanfics, under the same title (CEO Chef) and also the same username (lblb1996)._


	2. Chapter 2

“Great job tonight Minhyuk! I’m so happy to have you here in my restaurant. Take a good rest tomorrow, on Wednesday we’ll prepare the new menu for the month!”

“Thank you boss Min! I won’t let you down, I love working here. See you Wednesday!”

The old man gave Minhyuk a warm smile and waved one last time when the latter went outside of the restaurant. Boss Min was happy with a guy like Minhyuk working for him, he was very energetic but worked with a lot of attention to detail. The boy had a good feeling for taste and very original ideas for dishes. His restaurant was small, only space for 20 people, but he had standard costumers who came dining a few times every month and they loved Minhyuk. The restaurant had an open kitchen and so Minhyuk greeted everyone who came in and when there was less work in the kitchen he would go around and ask costumers if they liked the food and made small talks with them.

Boss Min developed a lot of affection for the boy, he never had children of his own and he wished he would have a son like Minhyuk in his next life. The boy only worked at his restaurant for 7 months but he hoped that Minhyuk would stay with him, so that he eventually could give him the restaurant as a present when he would retire.

Minhyuk walked home, it was a cold October night and he regretted not wearing his warmer jacket this afternoon. He did not own a car and at this time of the night [2:30] there was no public transportation he could take. Working at a restaurant had its advantages; he and the other cooking chefs would always make some extra food so that all the employees could eat during their long shifts and at the end of the nights, when every costumer was gone, they would drink a little while cleaning the whole place. On Sundays everyone would stay longer than usual and they would drink more, because Monday (and Tuesday) was closing day. However, Minhyuk would always end up being the last to leave considering there were also students working at the restaurant who needed to go to school the other day.

So Minhyuk may have been a little tipsy while walking home, but he didn’t mind because it made him feel a little less affected by the cold weather. It took him 15 minutes to walk home.

His home was just a small apartment. His bedroom, living room and kitchen were one, actually Minhyuk didn’t even own a couch, simply because there was not enough room for it. At one of the corners in his room were two kitchen counters; one with a sink and another with a cooking fire. Next to the counters there was just enough space for a fridge. His single bed was placed against the window, Minhyuk liked to look outside when he woke up and to feel the sunshine on his skin. He had put a table against the wall next to his bed. The rest of his space from his room was confiscated by his bathroom. The bathroom consisted of a sink with a small but long cabinet next to it, a toilet and a shower. Minhyuk’s apartment was tiny and he had no space for objects that could perk his place up.

He took a quick shower to wash his sweat away and to warm his body up. When he lays in bed it is already 3:00 but somehow Minhyuk can’t fall asleep even though he is tired from his workday.

It were nights like these that killed him deep inside. Minhyuk had a job he dreamed about for a long time but he had no one to share his happiness with. Above that, he also had no one to share his sadness with. His father kicked him out of the house, furious that his son refused to work for his company. But that did not made his father throw him out. When Minhyuk came home crying happy tears that he got hired in the fancy restaurant his father snapped. It didn’t take Minhyuk 2 seconds or he was already thrown outside the house with nothing.

Luckily Minhyuk had his brothers: his older brother Hyunwoo and his younger brother Changkyun. They packed some of Minhyuk’s clothes and gave him some money so he could find a place to stay. He had always been close with his brothers so their father had hurt all of them by throwing Minhyuk out. Somehow Minhyuk had the feeling that his father still cared for him because the latter knew that the brothers saw each other weekly and he never forbid his sons to see Minhyuk. But Minhyuk never let his brothers know how unhappy he was, the only time Minhyuk felt good was when working or on Wednesdays afternoon when he met his brothers for coffee. Minhyuk didn’t want his brothers to be worried about him because he knew they would go beg his father to take him back in the house.

_No! I will not be weak! I’ll show him how strong I am!_

Hyunwoo was mad at Minhyuk at the beginning, but still he couldn’t get it over his heart to abandon his little brother. The oldest had always known how much Minhyuk loved to cook. As a kid they would always play kitchen, they had so much plastic food and kitchen attributes. Minhyuk was addicted “cooking” in his kitchen, and his love for cooking never vanished. Hyunwoo was a little envious of his little brother, he could just live his dream live. But it was not like Hyunwoo was sad about it, he never really had a dream job in mind. Plus, becoming the CEO successor payed a lot. He already worked over a year in his father’s company and as time passed by his father would give him more independence. Hyunwoo felt so grateful when his father’s eyes lit up when he told his son how lovingly everyone talked about him at the office.

Minhyuk never knew how Changkyun felt about this event. It was something they had in common; keeping their thoughts to themselves. Their older brother would always just throw out what was on his mind, unlike Minhyuk and Changkyun. The only difference was that Minhyuk acted like a ray of sunshine and that, even though his life was not perfect, he still enjoyed little things in life. Changkyun acted a little cold and uninterested, but the boy was witty and had a dry sense of humor that would crack everybody up. And Minhyuk knew that not everyone could be a social butterfly like him.

Or at least that was what he used to be.

Minhyuk realized he never had any real friends when they ditched him because he would just be a chef at a restaurant, because he was dumb not to join his older brother in his dad’s company. Minhyuk did make friends at work but he was too ashamed to ask them to hang out at his place and, considering he really needed to watch his money, Minhyuk never went out a lot. Minhyuk’s father put his children in a private school, so all his children ended up being befriended with children of other rich families. Minhyuk regretted being so social to everyone, he may have had a lot of friends and he never missed an invitation to a party but he ended up with no one beside him. Changkyun on the other hand, he may be more introvert but he had one close friend, Hyungwon. Even Hyunwoo and Minhyuk saw him as a part of their family and Minhyuk was 100% sure Hyungwon would never let his little brother down.

Eventually Minhyuk fell asleep and if it wasn’t for someone nocking at his door he would’ve slept until the afternoon.

...

“Minhyuk! Are you asleep? Can you open up please? Sorry.” Minhyuk let out a deep grown and collected all of his energy to get out of bed. He heard a big laugh at the door. “Take your time Minhyuk, I forgot you were a long sleeper on your days off.”

After a minute the door was open and Minhyuk let the person in. It was Kwangsoo, the owner of the apartment. Minhyuk rubbed in his eyes and filled a glass with water for him to drink, hoping it would get rid of his morning breath.

“Sir Kwangsoo, is there something wrong? I know I still need to pay €50 for the rent from last month but I’ll get my paycheck in two days so please be patient with me. You know I always pay everything but last month I ripped my work attire and it happened so many times before so I thought I buy some better quality clothes this time so it won’t happen again. Sir, you can count on me that everything is under control. I still have my job and I normally don’t spend much so please believe my word.”

Minhyuk felt sweat form on his forehead and he couldn’t manage to look Kwangsoo right in the eye, the man never made a fuss about Minhyuk paying a part of the rent later but Minhyuk thought that maybe the man had enough. Maybe he got afraid that someday Minhyuk wouldn’t  be able to pay the rent.

“I knew this would be hard to do.” Kwangsoo sighed and looked pitiful at Minhyuk. “You’re such a lovable person and I don’t know a lot about you but you deserve much more than this.” These words made Minhyuk cringe a little on the inside. _How would he even know I deserve better. What does that old man even know about Minhyuk, or his life._ But Minhyuk also became anxious by Kwangsoo’s words. _He doesn’t look like someone who’s about to nag him about paying late._

“I will just come to the point Minhyuk. Somin and I are getting a divorce and I refuse to live with her for a second longer than needed. I’m so so sorry Minhyuk, but this is the only place I own. Considering there was no specific time indication in the contract you signed I can throw you out at any time. But please, believe me when I say I am really hurt doing this.”

There was not much Minhyuk could do about the situation, and that’s literally what he did, after Kwangsoo’s visit all he could do was standing in this small room that was no longer his. Minhyuk was standing there, frozen and his foot glued on the floor.

_Two days,_

_he got fucking two days to find another place to live._

 

MH: **[Hyunwoo, can we meet today? I really can’t wait till Wednesday and I don’t want Changkyun to be involved in this situation.]**

HW:  **[Understood. Can you at least drop a hint?]**

MH: **[I’m going to be facking homeless because my landlord couldn’t fuck his wife in the right way…]**

HW: **[Best. Hint. Ever.  I’ll pick you up at 15:00.]**

So Minhyuk waited nervously for three hours. He searched online for different places but he could not find anything for a low price like the apartment he had now. The only places he found were old crack apartments.

And suddenly a little voice in Minhyuk started to scream into his thoughts, it was the voice Minhyuk tried to suppress for such a long time.

_Father please, I need you!_

Tears started to fall down on Minhyuk's face. 

_I'm not strong enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey everyone!**
> 
>  
> 
> **So here's my first chapter of the story. I try to give quite some details about the story and I already wanted to give a little insight into the other character's their lives (like Hyunwoo and Changkyun). The story will mainly focus on Minhyuk and Jooheon but I think some side stories would also be nice. (I only have a few ideas of what I want to write into the story so I'm not 100% sure about how much of the story will be spend on side-characters).**
> 
>  
> 
> **But please let me know what you think of this first chapter! Hehe, I'm a little nervous :3  And like I already stated in the intro, I'm not a native English speaker so let me know if things are unclear or if there are questions that popped up while reading this (ask them so I can focus on answering them in the next chapters).**
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank you for reading this! ♥ ♥**


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay, tell me everything.” Hyunwoo looked at his little brother, he immediately noticed Minhyuk’s red and teary eyes. A painful feeling in Hyunwoo’s chest started to occur seeing his little brother, Mister sunshine, in pain. It always hit him so hard when Minhyuk was down. Minhyuk may have thought that he was well in hiding his pain but Hyunwoo knew better. He knew that place Minhyuk lived in was worthless and too small even for one person. The oldest brother knew that even though Minhyuk loved his job, he did not get a lot of money. Enough to get through the month but Minhyuk could not spend much.

_Maybe this situation will bring him back home._

Minhyuk sniffed. “Hyunwoo, let’s talk about it when drinking coffee. I don’t think we should discuss this in your car.” Hyunwoo was already driving and Minhyuk got a little suspicious when he suddenly heard Hyunwoo locking the doors.

“A café is also not the right place to discuss your problems.” Minhyuk gulped, following by an nervously shaking sigh.

“Where are you taking me?” It took too long, even though his brother answered the question after five seconds of silence, for Minhyuk it felt much longer. Minhyuk started sobbing again and his breath became irregular. He was contemplating to jump out of the car but even in this situation Minhyuk realized it would be pure madness to do something like that.

“Min Min, don’t. Stop that. Yes, we are going to our house but no one’s home. Dad is at work and Changkyun is at school. It will only be us.”

“Your house!!” Minhyuk said while biting his teeth against each other in an effort to control his hysterical feelings. “Dad will throw you out as well when he noticed I’ve been in his house.”

“No he won’t.” Hyunwoo said with a slightly annoyed voice.

“YES HE WILL! Don’t you know how facking pissed he is at me?! Do you really thi-”

Hyunwoo deeply sighed, stopped the car and looked straight into his brother’s eyes. “He knows you’ll be there.”  Minhyuk screeched, making his older brother flinch. He tried to open the car door but before he had a chance Hyunwoo started driving again, causing the car doors to be blocked.

“Minhyuk, I’m your older brother. You know I will protect you, even from our father. I swear that he’ll not be there when we arrive; he has three meetings this afternoon so he his schedule is packed. I only told him that you really needed me.”

Minhyuk was just speechless. Somewhere he knew that his brother was acting out of his best intentions, but Minhyuk still felt betrayed. Nevertheless, Minhyuk felt so nervous for going to that place. His used-to-be home. He hadn’t been there since his father threw him out, around seven months ago.

_Would it still feel like home?_

…

“You want a drink?” Minhyuk just nodded. Right now he was standing in the living room he used to walk through every day. It had a familiar vibe and the place still gave him a warm feeling, but somehow he felt uncomfortable. As if he was an intruder. Minhyuk couldn’t get rid of the feeling that he shouldn’t be here, even when he was sitting down on what used to be his favorite chair. He felt it was wrong of his brother to take him here, and that Minhyuk should’ve complained more for not wanting to be here.

But who was he fooling? Minhyuk longed to be here, back at the place where he would feel the warmth from his brothers. The home that was spacious, had a fridge full of food and drinks, and always had warm water. Minhyuk missed it, _a lot._

“Now tell me everything.” Hyunwoo said while putting a can of soda in front of Minhyuk, looking at his little brother with warm and concerned eyes.

“The man I rent the apartment from is divorcing and he gave me two days to move out.” Hyunwoo choked in his coffee.

“Two days?! He can’t throw you out in that small amount of time!”

A tear escaped from Minhyuk’s eye. “Yes he can Hyunwoo. In the contract there is no time of how long I am allowed to live there.”

“Why would you even sign such a shitty contract?” Minhyuk sighed, looking at the ground. “For the price it was still a decent apartment. I couldn’t find anything better for that money.”

“How much is it?”

“€500. I already searched for another place but there is nothing. Only old and dirty slums.”

Hyunwoo laughed. “Min Min, of course you won’t get anything decent with that little amount of money. I don’t get it, I know you don’t earn a lot of money but I thought it was more than that?”

“I was saving money so I could buy my own place. Then I would be certain I would always have a home and no one can kick me out. I would always save €700 every month and keep €100 for food.”

“So you got €4900 saved?” Minhyuk was impressed by how quick his brother was, but he was not surprised considering Hyunwoo would lead a whole company in the future. Minhyuk nodded and after that a silence filled the room. Minhyuk was out of ideas how to get a place to live and was hoping his brother had something in mind.

“Minhyuk, I have an idea. But you’re going to hear me out without getting mad or becoming hysterically. Understood?” Minhyuk looked into Hyunwoo’s eyes and he knew his brother was bloody serious, causing his stomach to ache. Minhyuk kind of had a gut feeling about what that idea could be, but he just nodded because the whole situation was just hopeless to Minhyuk.

“Stay here.” Hyunwoo looked intense into Minhyuk eyes, as if what he was saying was a demand. “We are still a family. I don’t care you want to be a chef, but this is where you belong. Here, with us, with me and Changkyun, with dad. You knew dad wouldn’t be happy for you becoming a chef, when you got hired you just told it to him as if you won the lottery while you knew for him it would be a slap to his face. Dad knew you were not interested in working at the company but you were a little reckless telling him in such a way. I could’ve helped you.”

Minhyuk stomachache become worse and he actually didn’t want to be here anymore. The day he got hired he was so happy, he could finally do what he loved. And when he wanted to share that happiness his dad just got rid of him like an unwanted dog. Left alone in the cold.

Minhyuk wanted to get up and walk away but he didn’t have the strength to do it. His limbs were numb and he knew that he had nowhere to go once he walked out of the door.

Hyunwoo knew his words were harsh, and he didn’t want to do it this way but he knew his brother was stubborn. There was even a chance that his little brother would rather live in one of those slums than to come back home. Hyunwoo talked to his dad this morning and to his surprise his dad was the one saying that Minhyuk should come back home.

“After seven months dad calmed down a bit. He is still mad that you embarrassed him but he is impressed how you still love that kitchen job.” Minhyuk was little surprised by how his brother said the last three words in such a dismissive way. Minhyuk realized that Hyunwoo may still be slightly mad at Minhyuk. _But there is nowhere to go for you, just give in Minhyuk._

“He is the one who suggested that you should come back here.”

A silence fell once again and Minhyuk’s mind was in such a chaos that he went blank, not knowing what to do or what to say.

“Listen, this is the only chance dad will give you to make up for it. Minhyuk, you may not believe it but dad even allows you to keep your job. And yes, it’s our father so he’ll probably ask you for a favor in return. And no, I don’t know what that could be. But it’s your only way out of a shitty lifestyle and see it as a way to save all of your money for your own place. Be clever, you can save all of your payment.”

Minhyuk looked up at his brother.

_That’s a good point there._

“And we miss you Minhyuk. A lot.”

Minhyuk was touched by his brother’s words, because even though he was the one to always talk about his problems, he was also the one who showed the least of affection towards people he loved. Tears rolled over Minhyuk’s cheeks as he stood up and walked towards his older brother. Minhyuk just sat on his lap and hugged him tightly.

“I missed you too. I’m sorry. I will stay.”

…

“You’re here?” Minhyuk looked up when he heard the voice. In the door opening was his little brother standing, Changkyun. He looked like a lost boy with big eyes as if he had seen something magically.

“Until I can afford my own apartment.”

“YOU’RE BACK!” His little brother screamed out enthusiastically while running into Minhyuk’s arms.

“Minhyuk, I know it won’t be easy but please stay here for a while. I’ll always have your back.” 

Even though Minhyuk was tired of the tears running down his cheeks he couldn’t manage to hold them in. It was hard to admit but Minhyuk did belong here, he missed this. Somehow Minhyuk felt happy to be home again. Minhyuk’s room was left untouched since he left and even his tooth brush and comb were still in the bathroom.

…

“I will pick you up tomorrow at 10:00, dad will meet you in his office so you have time to talk it out together. After that I’ll help move your stuff to our house.”

Hyunwoo’s words kept on replying in Minhyuk’s head. “Talk it out.” As if Minhyuk would have a chance to act stubborn or state his opinion. He knew the conversation would be just agreeing to everything his dad says. Minhyuk fills his glass again with some soju and drinks it up in one go.

He keeps on drinking, until the last shot of soju is gone.

Minhyuk buried his face in his pillow and started crying again. There were some tears out of happiness, because Minhyuk didn’t feel the burden anymore to find a place.

But Minhyuk, as drunk as he was, also felt so much pain and anxiety

because he knew that

_his father would never let him come back that easily._


	4. Chapter 4

The hand hit Jooheon’s face hard, it completely caught him off-guard. When he came home his father walked towards him with a serious face, but that was nothing knew considering the man always had the same facial expression.

“The fack?” Another slap to the back of his head.

“You should stop with that too, son.” It always surprised Jooheon how his father could look and speak so calm while it was obvious he was boiling on the inside. His father signed at Jooheon to follow him while he walked towards his working room. While following his dad, Jooheon started to get goosebumps. There were only two scenarios when his dad wanted him in his working room: 1. He wanted Jooheon to learn something about the company or inform him about something, or 2. He had some serious business to discuss with Jooheon, as in that Jooheon did something wrong.

And Jooheon’s gut screamed it was the second option.

“Sit down you.” Jooheon’s father hissed. Jooheon sat down in the chair in front of his father desk, too afraid to look into is father’s eyes. His dad sat down on his leather chair, he slammed one of his cabinet drawers open, took something out of it and threw in on the desk. “Explain this.”

Jooheon looked at a little plastic bag with closing strip, filled with some white powder. It was the first time Jooheon saw the packaging. He looked up at his dad, confused and not knowing what was going on. “I’m sorry but should I know what this is?”

His father slammed his fist on the table and fury was reflected in his eyes. “Don’t you even think of talking your way out of this! You little shit! How dare you acting so innocent, lying in front of the one who has always been there for you!” Normally Jooheon would have laughed in his father’s face because the words _I’ve always been there for you_ were not even true for 1%, however, Jooheon was way too confused to start making fun of things.

“Father, I seriously swear I do not know what you’re talking about.”

“ENOUGH!” His father sniffed his noise loudly and let out a frustrated growl. “Good, act like you know nothing, I guess it’s easy to act dumb for someone like you. So I’ll make my story of it and I don’t care what you’ll say is true or not. You got your chance.”

Jooheon still had no clue of what his father was talking about, so the only thing he could do was look at his father in his confused state.

His father chuckled. “Can’t believe I raised such a coward, but don’t worry, you’ll learn how to be a man soon. But first the story.” His father opened the drawer again and took out another little plastic bag. Jooheon’s eyes opened at what he saw. _That’s facking weed._ He looked shockingly at his father. “No, dad, you cannot be serious. Why would you even think I wo-”

“Shut it, you punk! I told you, you wasted your chance and now it’s too late to crawl back.”

All Jooheon could do was stare into his father’s eyes, hoping he would see that this had nothing to do with him. But Jooheon knew that was not how his father worked, he never could read the feelings of other people’s faces. The old man had always been too occupied by his own point of view, never even realizing that the world through his eyes was not the only world that existed.

“As I see it, you got plenty of money with a dad like me. I always give you what you want, you get some monthly cash and if you need more you’ll always get it without questions asked. So, you are not dealing. There really is no goal in that, you already have enough money and if you were caught it would mean you’ll never be able to become a CEO and I know you’ve got interest in that. However, I think this would’ve been the better scenario because now I’m only left with one story.”

The next words hit Jooheon even harder than the slap he received a while ago from his dad and something inside of him started to burn. “You are a worthless junky.”

If there was one thing that Jooheon hated the most, it would be drugs. That filthy stuff would fuck up everyone that took some. It could change an angel into a blind demon, Jooheon had seen it himself and Jooheon swore he would never want to see someone that close to him change because of drugs ever again. But of course his dad didn’t know that, he never knew a single thing that was going on in Jooheon’s life.

Jooheon abruptly stood up, causing his chair to fall over loud on the floor. “YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?! REALLY?! FACKING REALLY?! What do you even take me for old man? Where the fack did you get this from eh?!”

“That big mouth of yours is a real problem.” His father’s voice was now so low, Jooheon knew this was a sign that his father was on the edge of losing control but Jooheon didn’t give a damn. “Don’t you know how worried I am, how worried you mom is? We-”

“MY MOM?! Where?! Did she come back? O. M. G. You should’ve told me! Then I threw a welcome back party and made sure she would leave again from this hell!” Jooheon scoffed.

“Your mother was a weak woman who could not handle the life she chose for!”

“No, you’re wrong! Mom chose the good life when she left you! The only mistake she made was leaving me behind with you thinking I would live happily!”

Those words were the last his dad needed to snap, he stood up from his chair and walked towards his youngest son. He slapped Jooheon’s face with all the power he had, grabbed Jooheon’s hair and pulled him back to his chair.

“How dare you talk like that about me! I gave you everything while your mother just left! Listen up Jooheon, do you want to be part of the company?” Jooheon nodded, still feeling pain all over his face. “It won’t happen if you act like this.”

His father looked out of the window, like he was thinking about what to do next.

“Listen, Taeyeon said she caught you coming home drunk on a weekday. I don’t mind you going to parties all weekend long and you can grab a drink at night during the week but you should not embarrass yourself by becoming completely drunk. And now I noticed you’re taking drugs. You’re such a waste of space. Luckily your scores at school are still high, so that means you did not completely lose control. But I, as a father, need to make sure you’ll stay in the right place.”

“Dad, I’m sorry. I did not mean to hurt anybody, I’ll make up for it.” It still bothered Jooheon that he had to say this considering he did nothing wrong but he knew his dad would not be changing his statement. Jooheon did not want to receive a beating from his dad, no, he had gotten those enough in the past. If he didn’t want things to get worse then he should just give up.

“Oh, you’ll definitely will make up for this. You know Jooheon, a few months ago a friend came to me with an odd offer. I did not spend much time on discussing it, also because my friend said the offer was not valid yet. A few days ago he texted me saying the offer is open but I did not respond on it. However, considering I can only make you obey me when I threaten with the company I think you’ll like this deal. You, Jooheon, can save our company. I also have the feeling this will be the only time you’ll be usable to me.”

A big smile appeared on his face and Jooheon knew that what was coming next wouldn’t make him happy because the smile on his dad face reflected dominance, victory and sadism.

“This is not open for discussion, it’s a _‘yes, you do it’_ or a _‘no and I throw you out and disinherit you’_. Understood?”

Jooheon nodded, he felt nervous as hell and held in his breath.

“You are going to marry the son of Mr. Im, not directly, but it will be somewhere in the next year after you graduate.”

Jooheon was frozen on his chair, still looking into his dad’s eyes. It took a long while before the words his dad spoke were processed into his brain.

_Marriage?!_

“That’s it. If you are still here tomorrow I’ll assume you take the offer. But don’t think you can deceive me. You can leave now.”

Jooheon’s mind was blank but his body was automatically standing up and moving towards the door. But before he closes the door he hears his father’s voice one more time.

“Oh and Jooheon? You’re mother left you, because she didn’t love you enough. Keep that in mind before spitting in my face again.”

He just closes the door, moving towards his bedroom, his mind still blank.

_Marriage?!_

Jooheon let out a shivering sigh and his heart starts to beat faster, sweat forming on his forehead. He opens his bedroom door and when he looks into his room he gets startled.

His stepmom was standing in the room, looking at him with a sly smile.

 “Oh my poor Jooheonie, are u okay?” Her voice full of satire. “You shouldn’t let drugs linger around the house like that. Stupid you!” She walks towards Jooheon, giving him a big fake smile before pushing him aside against the doorpost.

In normal situations Jooheon would’ve killed the bitch, but his mind and body did not seem to be in a good state right now. He closes the door and lays on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

And slowly it starts to hit Jooheon hard, all of the things his dad said to him. If he did not agree to this offer he would end up with nothing. There would be no place to go considering his dad would be capable of threatening to fire Kihyun’s mom if they would take him in, and Wonho’s parents never wanted other people inside their home for God knows what reason.

A sobbing sound came out of Jooheon’s mouth and tears started to roll out of the corners of his eyes.

_She did this!_

Jooheon clenched his pillow in his fist and let out a frustrated chuckle.

“I’ll make sure I get the fuck out of here.”

…

The day after, Jooheon waits in the living room until his father gets home. He didn’t tell Kihyun and Wonho about the marriage yet. But he knew once everything was settled he would need their help the most.

Finally, at 23:30 hears the door open and his father enters.

“Good, I  see you’re still here.”

“Yes father, I am. Your words yesterday made me realize things have to change. Can I know who exactly I am marrying?”

“Glad to hear that and you’ll meet him soon. Don’t worry.”

“I graduate in July, that’s 8 months from now. You told me I would marry after that, right?”

His father stared at him with a cold gaze. “Yes is yes, you’re not getting a deal or a delay in marriage even if you fall in love with someone else in the coming months. You’ll marry him.”

“Of course I’ll do, dad. I always thought marriage as something between people who were bound to be together, people who knew each other and cared for each other. I want to feel that when I marry. So wouldn’t it be logical if me and my future husband would live together before the marriage? I mean, you and Taeyeon also lived together for half a year before you married her.”

His dad smirked. “Why would it matter what for marriage you have?”

_Now it’s your turn, Jooheon!_

“Because you don’t want me to divorce at one point in my marriage right? That would be like losing profit. Besides, I want a strong marriage.”

“Tsss. Fine, whatever you want son. But let me tell you this, I meet that boy every couple of weeks and from the moment I hear him say that you treat him like shit then you’ll be done. Understood?”

Jooheon smiled brightly, looking straight into his dad’s eyes.

“Awesome, I can’t wait to meet him!”.

Jooheon turns around and walks to his room, covering him inside his warm blankets, ready to fall asleep peacefully.

 

_You’ll be out of here in no time Jooheon._


	5. Chapter 5

Minhyuk didn’t sleep much at night, his thoughts were screaming through his head, torturing him until the early hours. At one point his mind just went blank and all he did was stare at the ceiling, almost feeling apathetic. Around 7:00 Minhyuk just stood up, he only drank a glass of water, his body was so stressed out that he had no appetite at all. Yesterday he stayed late at his house, talking and drinking with his brothers so Minhyuk still hadn’t packed anything yet. Hyunwoo gave him some boxes to put his stuff in, but said he would help him out after Minhyuk’s appointment with their father.

Minhyuk sighed, he tried to keep a positive mind, repeating the mantra that it will probably be not as terrible as he thinks it will be. _You’re overthinking everything, Minhyuk, it’s not healthy!_

So Minhyuk tried to distract his mind by packing everything, which actually was not much. Minhyuk did not have much clothes, considering he didn’t have the opportunity to take some clothes with him when he was thrown out. It was something Minhyuk was happy about; he finally would have his fancy clothes back and he could finally buy that high quality cooking apron he always wanted. Most of his clothes were cheap and already ruined by little holes or losing their original color, so Minhyuk could throw half of his clothing in the trash, knowing he would have much more clothes waiting for him at home.

_It’s not that bad, you’ll see._

Minhyuk took a shower so that after it he could pack all his stuff in the bathroom, which were some facial cleaning bottles, soap, shampoo, conditioner and facial masks. Again, not much. He ended up with only needing 6 boxes for all his stuff.

He still had an hour left so he just did some cleaning and wrote a letter for Kwangsoo, thanking him and hoping he would not suffer too much and find hope and love again.

…

Hyunwoo knew nothing, Minhyuk whined during the whole car ride to the company. At one point Hyunwoo snapped and started nagging Minhyuk. The oldest brother never snapped, so Minhyuk realized that he was nervous too.

“Minhyuk, just keep on breathing. You are back with us and we have always been the strongest when we are together. Don’t worry about whatever dad wants of you because Changkyun and I will help you through it. I promise.”

Those words meant a lot to Minhyuk, and Minhyuk realized how matured his older brother got in the past years. But even though he became an employee at their dad’s company, he still remained the big protective brother and Minhyuk was thankful for that. He still felt nervous but Minhyuk knew his brother meant what he said; he and Changkyun would be there for him, they have always been there for each other.

They arrived at the company, it was a long time ago Minhyuk had seen it. Not that he knew every detail of that place, considering Minhyuk never had much interest in the company. He had been inside the company many times but never paid much attention to how it looked or who worked there, compared to Hyunwoo who introduced himself to everyone and would give everyone a warm smile. _By now he probably already had everyone around his finger._

“I have a meeting in 10minutes so Jimin will bring you to our father’s office.” Hyunwoo waved at the woman sitting at the entrance desk, who stood up and walked their way. Jimin was very slim but had chubby cheeks which gave her a cute vibe even though she wore a fancy work-dress.

“Nice to see you again Minhyuk, your father is waiting for you. Sir Im, room 011 is ready so you can go prepare for the meeting.”

Minhyuk bit on his lip to withhold a laugh. _Sir im._ Right now Jimin did not only have chubby cheeks but they also became red while speaking to Hyunwoo. Minhyuk made himself a mental note to tease his older brother later about making everyone blush at work.

“Minhyuk, my meeting will be done around 11:00, so I’ll wait for you here. Call me if anything happens.”

Minhyuk just nods and stares at the back of his brother as he walks towards a door where probably the meeting rooms are.

“You and your brother don’t look the same, but you both became really handsome. I bet the youngest also grew a lot bigger.” Jimin smiled and made a gesture to Minhyuk to follow her towards the elevators. The office of Minhyuk’s dad was on the 8th floor of the building, the highest floor of the building, so a lot of people came into the elevator in the meantime. Every time someone walked in and spotted Minhyuk they would bow 90 degrees.

_How would they even remember who I am, do all the employees have a picture of my family that they need to memorize or what?_

Eventually they arrived at the 8th floor and Minhyuk had the feeling it was already 10:30 or something, but when he looked at his watch it was just a little past ten. He hoped the talk with his dad would be over soon.

“There you go, Minhyuk. It’s just the door at the end of the hallway. Have a nice day and I hope to see you again sometime. Take care.” Minhyuk just turned around, smiled and waved at Jimin while the elevator doors closed.

For a few minutes Minhyuk just stared at the door at the end of the hallway, it would take around 15 footsteps to get at the door but his feet were glued against the floor. Minhyuk’s mind started to debate rather to run away and become a gigolo or something, but then he remembered Hyunwoo’s words.

_We are the strongest together._

No, he could not let his fear take over to push him away from his family. Minhyuk refuses to let his brothers down, not again. _Never again!_

Minhyuk doesn’t even realize it when he is knocking on the door of his father’s office, not feeling prepared at all for what’s coming.

“Come in.” When Minhyuk opened the door he saw his father. The man was standing straight next to his desk, he looked lost even though he was in his own office and Minhyuk was little relieved he was not the only one who felt nervous.

“Dad.” Minhyuk bowed, and when he stood straight again he felt his father’s hands on his shoulders.

“I’m glad you came back Minhyuk, you may not believe it, but I really am.” Minhyuk noticed how his father’s pronunciation was a little shaky. “Sit down, we got something to talk about.” Minhyuk nodded and sat down, feeling his heart beat in his throat. He swallowed nervously and wished for this moment to be over as soon as possible.

“It embarrassed me deeply.” Minhyuk felt his whole body shiver. _This is it Minhyuk, stay strong, you can handle it._ “Being a chef? Tsss, I was so hurt back then. If your mother was still alive she would have kicked me out for how I reacted. But my feelings were too strong back then. I got time to think about it, so did you.”

His dad looked into Minhyuk’s eyes and smiled. “I think we both changed our point of view the past months. Right?”

Minhyuk just nodded, having no clue were the conversation was going to. “I changed in a way that I accepted you never had interest in our company and probably never will. And I guess you changed in a way that you should be careful in the future or you could lose it all, right?”

 _That’s a threat Minhyuk, you’re like a bird in a cage now._ He just nodded, feeling his heartbeat in his head now. Minhyuk felt like all the pressure had knocked out his brain. _Am I getting a panic attack? Shit._

“Yesterday you got a little feeling back of your old lifestyle. Isn’t it great? I mean it must be a thousand times better than living in that little crack apartment.” It didn’t even surprised Minhyuk that his dad knew where he had lived for the past months, his dad always found a way to get the information he wanted.

“Listen Minhyuk, you embarrassed me deeply. Like I said I am truly glad you’re back but this is the last shot you get at making it back into the family and live a decent life with no shortcomings. Understood? You can cook all you want, I don’t care, but this is your one and only chance to make things right again.”

Minhyuk’s hands were all sweaty, even his forehead started to become wet and Minhyuk just nodded, it was the only thing his body was able to do. He stared into his father’s eyes but his perception was all blurry and Minhyuk felt like nothing was getting processed in his brain.

“There is one thing you have to do for me, or better said, for the company. It’s probably none of your interests but I’m planning on expanding our company abroad, preferably in China and Japan. I have the perfect connection who could help me with it but, you see, even though he is a good friend I do not trust him fully. The thing you have to do is something I proposed and the other party already accepted it. So what it means is that you have no right to dismiss this, however, if you do, I’ll make sure you lose everything. Even your beloved chef job. Understood? SPEAK UP!”

Minhyuk was afraid, he felt his whole body went to shock and tears were already filling his eyes. Minhyuk may not have been interested in running a company but he was not stupid. He knew what it meant if two companies wanted to work together but they didn’t trust each other.

_They become family._

His father always said marriage was holy and that you should choose for the one you love, not for the one who owns the most.

_Guess you really fucking pissed him off, Minhyuk. Great!_

Minhyuk just tried to calm his breath down and tried to blink his tears away.

_Stay calm, you could be overreacting Minhyuk!_

But it didn’t help, his brain was still knocked out and his body felt numb and tired. Minhyuk just wanted this to be over asap, so he just gathered his energy to answer his father and to pray it was not what he thought it was.

“Yes father, I understood. I will do whatever you want me to.”

“Good.” And it was the first time during their meeting that his dad truly smiled. “You are going to live together with someone in about a month, and eventually you’ll marry him somewhere this year. That’s it.”

It was just one sentence but every word hit Minhyuk very slowly, but oh so painfully hard.

 _Marriage?!_   He knew it! There was nothing Minhyuk could do anymore, all his energy disappeared and tears just rolled down his cheeks, sobbing sounds escaping from his mouth. His father would not allow him to marry someone he loved, it was his revenge for embarrassing him. Minhyuk didn’t want to take part in the company but that didn’t stop his father to use his son as a pawn to get some profit.

It broke Minhyuk hearing that he has to live together with that person in a month. Minhyuk felt like he got scammed; he just got back to his home, reunited with his brothers and he would have to say goodbye again to all off it soon. It’s so unfair! Wasn’t the deal that he would be back with his family again?!

But that was not all. _Marry him. Him. H-I-M._ Minhyuk never even had a serious relationship with a girl, how the hell would he be able to marry a man. It was not like he was homophobic, and he was not embarrassed to check out other male classmates during PE class, but he never really dated anyone. He was so anxious, he didn’t even know what kind of person he would marry.

_Well Minhyuk he also got forced. What if he is fucking homophobic?!?!_

All these worries were screaming through his mind and his tears didn’t seem to stop running from his eyes.

“Stop it Minhyuk. It’s not that bad. The boy was okay with it in no time, he even suggested to live together. Now wipe your tears away and go home. Take some rest and don’t lose too much sleep about it, you’ll meet him Saturday so try to look healthy. The last thing you want is for this to be ruined.”

Minhyuk couldn’t stop the tears from falling, he couldn’t stop his body from shivering. All he could do was try to hide his face in his hands and clenching his teeth to avoid a hysterical outburst.

A silent falls inside the office, only lightly sniffs coming from Minhyuk. His dad’s voice breaks the silence after a few minutes.

“It’s done. You can go now.” The words were ice cold, with no sign of pity or empathy. Minhyuk realized that his dad really didn’t give a fuck that he just gave his son away to some random dude.

Minhyuk’s heart was beating like crazy and his head felt like it just had hit a wall. Minhyuk felt like suffocating and at this moment he wouldn’t even mind if he would just drop dead on the office floor.

Because it was done. His whole life was done, over and ruined.

He got up as quickly as he could and just walked out, there were no words left to speak.

 

_Done. Everything was done._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yo everyone!**  
>  So like I said in the beginning, I posted this story already on aff. I didn't have an account here on ao3 so I had to wait until I got the invitation. That's why most of the previous chapters ended with no end note, sorry for that!  
> I uploaded half of the chapters today, I will do the rest tomorrow! If you would prefere to read it on aff then send me a message and I'll give you the link (or you can search for it yourself, mu username and the title is the same).
> 
>  
> 
> **I already stated that I'm not a native English speaker, so please let me know it something is weirdly written, or if something is odd regarding the story. Or just if you have general feedback for the story!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Have lovely day! ♥**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hands up; the chapter switches between characters their point of view. It's divided with a long line ^^**
> 
>  
> 
> **Enjoy! ♥**

“YOUR DAD DID WHAT?!”

“YOUR STEPMOM DID WHAT?!”

Both Kihyun and Wonho were staring at Jooheon with eyes wide open.

“Can you two please calm the fuck down!” Jooheon hissed while noticing a lot of students looking their way. “It’s already terrible enough, okay!”

“Jooheon. What. The. Fack?! Seriously, what the actual fack? Is your stepmom giving you those drugs to your dad so he becomes delusional or what?! Damn, that man lost his mind. Look at your face.” Wonho said while pointing at Jooheon’s cheek.

Jooheon’s hand automatically went to his cheek, which still felt painful. This morning he noticed the blue bruise around the area of his cheekbone. He contemplated to stay home but then realized a certain witch would probably haunt him all day long.  

“Don’t worry. It’s not that bad, doesn’t hurt.” Jooheon lied, he really didn’t want his best friends to be worried about this whole situation. Also, he didn’t want Wonho to get the idea to fight Jooheon’s dad, even though it would be quite entertaining to watch.

“So, how should we stop the marriage? I would marry you but you’re not really my type and even though I love you like a brother, I would probably kill you after five hours of living together.”

“Wow, did you just friendzone me? Auwch!” Jooheon said mockingly, making Wonho burst out in laughter. “But seriously, I marry him and we are going to live together in a month.”

“WHAT?!” The shocked expression came back on Wonho’s face, mouth wide open from the shock while Kihyun started choking on his water.

“Oh gosh, you two are great in not trying to pull attention.” Jooheon said, rolling his eyes at his two friends.

“Now I’m really doubting if you are taking drugs? You want this?”

“Of course fucking not, Wonho! But I rather stay with some random guy than staying at home with dad and his witch.”

“But still Jooheon, you’re marrying him. That’s crazy!”

“Listen, I still got lots of time to deal with that. That’s why I need you two with me, because we need to come up with a plan.” But before Jooheon finished his sentence the school bell rang, informing that the last two hours of Wednesday class was starting.

“Let’s meet after school, okay?”  Wonho nodded, his mouth still a little bit open from the shock.

“Sorry, I really need to study my math afternoon in the library. I can’t effort another fail on a test, otherwise I will not even have 1% chance to pass during the exams.” Kihyun said while walking towards the school entrance, away from Wonho and Jooheon who were now looking confusingly at each other. Jooheon suddenly realized how silent Kihyun was, while normally he loved drama and giving advice or making plans.

“I think his mom knows about the drugs.” Wonho sighs.

Jooheon couldn’t help the pain he was feeling in his chest, feeling sad for Kihyun and guilty as hell.

“Shit.”

________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Kihyun was sitting in the library, staring at his math book. He never had much trouble with his tests at school, but mathematics was the only exception. It always took a while for Kihyun to understand how to solve a question and mostly when he passed it, it was because he learnt everything by heart, not because he understood. But he never struggled that much with math as this year, in his god damn last year of high school. And failing at math could make him redo his year, considering it was one of his major courses.

 _Then why the heck did you choose it Kihyun?!_ Because he had to! He was good in all his major courses except math, and at the high level of his study field he could not choose for fewer hours of math so Kihyun thought it would be alright to get through considering he didn’t struggle with the other courses.

But he was barely getting through it, and even though he still had high scores, the time he spent on learning math affected his concentration on the other courses. Kihyun had so many deadlines but always ended up finishing them last-minute and late at night because he wasted so much time on math.  And it really demotivated Kihyun because he felt like all his efforts were just a waste. His math got a little better but he still failed most of the time. He tried studying with Wonho and Jooheon but even they lost their patience when they had to explain everything over and over again.

But right now Kihyun was even more pressured to do good. Yesterday his mother came home after work and wanted to talk to him. She looked really stressed out and started crying even before she said anything. It was a topic Kihyun tried to avoid all the time, at all costs. He didn’t even talk about it with Wonho and Jooheon. He hated that specific topic and the past memories about it so, so much.

_Drugs._

It happened two years ago, when a new girl came to his high school, Hyuna. To Kihyun she was perfect and his life became thousand times better when she started to hang out with him. Even though Hyuna looked super girly and hot, her character was relaxed and she was definitely not a dramaqueen. Even Wonho and Jooheon liked to hang around with her, until a certain moment. And it was that moment Kihyun should’ve listened to his best friends and should’ve stopped hanging around with Hyuna, just like Wonho and Jooheon did.

But Kihyun was so mesmerized by Hyuna’s beauty that he couldn’t see clear anymore. Kihyun just turned 16 years old and started to go out a few times a month with Jooheon and Wonho. Hyuna was one year older than Kihyun and already started partying when she was 14 years old. Before Kihyun knew it he went out every weekend on Friday and Saturday. He came home around the time his parents had breakfast and they started having multiple discussions and fights. But things got worse, way worse. Hyuna loved to experiment on stuff, not only mixing drinks but also smoking and trying out different kind of drugs. _“Kihyun, how the hell do you want to survive until the morning? That ain’t possible with alcohol. Take this, it will help, trust me.”_ Kihyun could still imagine it vividly, her smile, the way her body moved to the music, how her eyes twinkled when she looked at him.

Kihyun thought he met an angel but he realized too late that he had ended up in hell. He started to use drugs more frequently and stayed at Hyuna’s apartment during weekends because he couldn’t handle his parents nagging him anymore. Hyuna was Kihyun’s dreamwife, she was his first lover and Kihyun felt like she would be in his life forever.

He was wrong. In every way, she was not his even though they shared multiple laughs, kisses and intimate moments. Hyuna was not his, and it took a while for Kihyun to realize she was never his to begin with. But he was such a fool, so naïve. By the time it was summer break Hyuna left to visit her parents but truth is that she never came back. She had only been in Kihyun’s life for six months but Kihyun felt like he lost one of the most important things in his life.

It broke his heart, everything shattered into little pieces. Kihyun felt so depressed and lonely, he found comfort in partying… and drugs. Lots and lots of it. Kihyun was so drown into his self-pity that he didn’t realize all the people he had hurt. Jooheon and Wonho who didn’t talk to him anymore because Kihyun had let them down, his dad who cried in front of him and the many hysterical outburst from his mother who couldn’t handle the situation.

Kihyun started to gain a little more brain when Jooheon had beaten the shit out if him. He never saw Jooheon that furious, but Kihyun was even more shocked to see Jooheon cry after they laid on the ground, bleeding and in pain. Wonho may seem much tougher than everyone, but he was a real crybaby. Jooheon on the other hand was the total opposite, most of the time his face was serious and hard to read, he did smile a lot when hanging out with his best friends, but he nearly got angry or sad in front of people. They talked a lot that night and Jooheon made him realize how much he was hurting other people.

Kihyun never took drugs after that, ever again. But yesterday evening his mom came home and got furious and hysterical at Kihyun. He didn’t understand because it was impossible to talk to his mother, but today he heard how Jooheon’s stepmom scammed him by hiding drugs in his room. And probably Jooheon’s dad told Kihyun’s mom about it.

 _Of course it was all lies!_ Kihyun hadn’t touched anything since Jooheon had beaten him and Kihyun realized what he had done. But he understood his mom being all paranoid about it.

_Focus back on your math Kihyun! Talk it out with mom later, tell her about the marriage._

Kihyun tried to solve math equations but failed miserably, he only had the correct answers and whatever he tried he never got the right outcome. He really started to lose his mind.

“You’re doing it all wrong.” Kihyun got startled by the unexpected voice and books landing on the desk next to him.

“Oh, you are that ner-,” _Shit,_ “euuh, I-I mean, that boy who is one year higher in math.” Kihyun felt blood rush through his cheeks, ashamed that he called the boy by his nickname the people in Kihyun’s year use.

“Yes, I’m the boy-who-is-one-year-younger-than-you-but-studies-math-in-your-year nerd, or you can also just call me Hyungwon.” The boy said softly, considering they were still in a library. He just sat next to Kihyun and opened his books to apparently study some biology. Kihyun minded his own business and started another try to solve his equations… but kept on failing. It made Kihyun so frustrated and he really started to lose his patience.

“Hyungwon, euhm, could you maybe help me with this? I’ll pay for it, please!” Kihyun finally asked after sitting next to Hyungwon for about an hour.

Hyungwon sniggered. “Sure, but I think I know something better. You always go to The Monsta Club on Friday, right? People say you can even skip the line to get in because you know the bodyguards. I mean I try to get in for weeks now, but I never get in because it’s too crowded. My friends are not even trying anymore, and most of them don’t even like clubbing.”

Kihyun didn’t need to think twice about it.

“Deal! We’ll go party this Friday, Hyungwon.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Minhyuk looked next to him, Changkyun was peacefully asleep, still clenched to Minhyuk’s arm. His eyes were a little bit puffy but somehow it made his baby brother look cute. Minhyuk looked at the clock [6:00] and sighed. He somehow was happy that is was Wednesday today, he had to be at the restaurant all day for working on the new monthly menu and for cooking when the restaurant opened at 17:00. The only thing that bothered Minhyuk was that he probably looked like shit.

Yesterday was terrible, to say the least. Minhyuk’s body and brain just went in shock after hearing he had to marry a stranger. He didn’t wait for Hyunwoo to finish his meeting, Minhyuk just searched for the first bar near the company that was open. He didn’t care it was still morning, he just needed a drink. Well, to be honest, not just one but Minhyuk didn’t count because his mind was not focused on that.

His mind was just blank. Minhyuk just sat there, in the back of the bar, staring at his glass filled with alcohol, his eyes still burning from all the crying he had done.

After a while Minhyuk got startled from a person joining his table.

“I’m shocked to see you drinking so early in the day, I actually am really pissed but considering your appearance I know something went terribly wrong during the conversation between you and dad.”

Minhyuk looked up at his big brother, who looked worried but also slightly irritated. Hyunwoo never drank much, he enjoyed drinking a glass of wine with dinner but despised people who would go crazy every weekend and drank so much they nearly were alive. Probably he also disliked people who drank in the morning, but who wouldn’t.

Suddenly Hyunwoo took Minhyuk’s hand in his, rubbing softly over it with his thumb. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“I won’t stay long at home.” Tears were falling again and Minhyuk got the urge to just scream and smash everything he could grab, he hated feeling like an animal trapped in a cage. But he knew the damage was not worth it, nothing could make this situation less painful and Minhyuk better not make it worse.

Hyunwoo looked with big eyes at his brother. “What? Didn’t I tell you do agree with whatever dad said? I told you I got your back, Minhy-”

Minhyuk looked up, staring angrily at his brother. “I facking did agree. And look what it got me?! Nothing! Facking nothing, Hyunwoo!” Minhyuk brought the glass towards his lips and drank the whole beverage in no time. Hyunwoo just stared at him, confused and not understanding why his little brother wouldn’t stay at home.

_Just go for the short, heavy pain Minhyuk! It’s the best for everyone._

“I have to marry someone’s son, and live together with him next month.” The tears stopped, and Minhyuk stood up, took some money that he gave to the waiter and tapped his brother’s shoulder. “Let’s go home. Please.”

Hyunwoo noticed how his brother faltered, and he realized Minhyuk probably drank much more before he arrived. So he stood up as quickly as he could to support his brother and to lead him to his car.

The car ride was silent, Hyunwoo just made one stop to grab the boxes out of Minhyuk’s apartment. Minhyuk didn’t even notice it because he fell asleep on the passenger seat. Hyunwoo was still confused about what his brother said. Marrying a guy? Did dad lost his mind? Hyunwoo was thinking about all the things he could do, maybe he could give Minhyuk money so he could rent a place? But Hyunwoo knew his dad was a dirty player, he would just take everything away from everyone who helped Minhyuk.

It hurt Hyunwoo, his sunshine brother who always tried to make the best out of every situation looked like a broken boy at the bar. His whole face swollen, and staring blankly, eyes that were always filled with sparkles gone cold.

The pain even became worse for Hyunwoo when Changkyun came home and heard the news. The youngest brother immediately started sobbing and became angry about all of it.

When Minhyuk was showering Changkyun approached his older brother.

“Hyunwoo, can you please talk to dad about it? Talk him out of this, you’re the only one who has a slightly better chance at convincing him.” Changkyun said, eyes becoming watery again when talking to Hyunwoo.

“Listen Changkyun, don’t get mad but stay out of this, please. You’re only going to hurt yourself because whatever we try it will never be enough for dad to give in. You know that. My slightly better chance it still not even 1%. Let’s just support Minhyuk in as much as we can without pissing dad off.”

But Changkyun was the one ending up pissed off, pain all over his face. The little brother was not even able to say anything to Hyunwoo, turning around to Minhyuk’s room and slamming the door closed.

Hyunwoo had peace with it, he was still hurt about the whole situation, but it always went like this. His two younger brothers were dreamers and hopers, Hyunwoo was not like that. He was a very sober guy who always had both feet on the ground, he was the older brother that sometimes had to be harsh to teach his brothers how life really worked.

But at that moment Hyunwoo swore, as an older brother,

that he would break

_everyone_

who would even dare to lay a finger on one of his brothers.


	7. Chapter 7

Minhyuk woke up at 13:00, he came home late last night because everyone stayed longer at the restaurant to drink and eat because it was Friday. He was happy he had some distraction at work to keep him from overthinking too much about tonight.

Tonight was the dinner with Mr. future husband and Minhyuk wished he hadn’t woken up today.

 _How much was his life worth at this moment? And how would it be after he lived together with someone he had to marry?_ Minhyuk sighed. How come that he felt even worse now that he had his family back than when he lived alone in a crack apartment? Minhyuk didn’t understand why he still had this feeling of hope. He lost his friends a long time ago, the only time he would leave the house was for grocery shopping and work, he met his brothers once a week and now when he thought he would see them much more, he is wrong. Yesterday he wanted to cry when he felt tipsy drinking with his boss and coworkers after closing hours, but he didn’t because these people were not close to him, he didn’t have anyone besides Changkyun and Hyunwoo. But Minhyuk didn’t want to cry in front of them because he didn’t want to hurt his brothers. His brother’s didn’t need to suffer, Minhyuk would rather suffer alone than to pull other people into his drama. Minhyuk felt like his life was nothing, he had this feeling already for some time but in the current situation the feeling became much stronger.

_Minhyuk, you better stop it! Maybe he is a nice guy. Relax!_

But he couldn’t relax. Minhyuk and his father would leave for the restaurant at 18:00 and even though he still had five hours it wasn’t long enough. He needed more time to mentally prepare himself.

Minhyuk didn’t eat, his stomach hurt from all the stress of the past days. He wished his boss didn’t give him a day off, but it wouldn’t matter because his dad would’ve probably dragged him out of the restaurant he worked at.

Minhyuk just walked to the bathroom, no one was home, Hyunwoo and his dad were working and Changkyun was probably chilling at Hyungwon’s place. Minhyuk was glad no one was there, he didn’t want to talk to anyone right now. He wanted to be alone.

When Minhyuk was taking his shower he cried, Minhyuk thought that showering would maybe wash away his worries but he was wrong. The water made him more awake which resulted in his brain working at 110%, thoughts screaming through his mind, torturing him until he broke down on the shower floor.

Somehow breaking down worked, it made Minhyuk’s mind blank again and he just stared into the long mirror on the wall, opposite of the shower. He looked himself in the eyes.

“You better make this work, idiot.”

…

Minhyuk did his hair the way he always did, no gel or wax, his hair flat and covering his forehead but with a little see-through. Luckily the crying hadn’t done that much damage, nothing he couldn’t cover with some bb-cream and a little of eyeshadow to cancel out the redness. He took his white formal shirt with his cream colored suit with brown stripes. He wore his black leather shoes. Minhyuk never wore a ribbon or a necktie, instead he left the two upper buttons of his shirt open. His dad and Hyunwoo would always cringe when he did that, but they always wore boring dark suits with a waistcoat.

Minhyuk didn’t have the tendency to look like a business man, because he wasn’t and he will never be one. Instead he didn’t mind looking a little more casual and slightly sexy.

_Well, he will be your husband anyway, better leave a good first impression._

Minhyuk got shocked by his own mind, letting out such a unexpected thought. He just shook it off and got startled again when he heard a knock on the door.

“Yes?” The door opened and Changkyun came in. “You look good.” It made Minhyuk laugh, it was cute seeing his little brother trying to make him feel better.

“Well, let’s hope that he cancels the wedding because I’m too pretty for him.” Minhyuk grins, but he notices the way Changkyun’s smile entirely disappears. “I’m sorry Minhyuk, I really am.”

“Why? It’s not your fault Changkyun. We always have each other, okay? It will be alright, I promise you.’

Minhyuk looks at the clock, time to leave, he gives himself one more look in the mirror before he goes.

_You got this._

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Jooheon! You better wake up, honey!” Jooheon flinched in his bed, his head hurt like hell and the voice waking him up made him annoyed and irritated.

“Fuck off witch.” Jooheon grumped while burying his face in his pillow.

A painful sting ran through his head when he heard his stepmom’s annoying laugh.

“Well, I think you are the one who is going to fuck off, right? And weren’t we both excited for that? So, chop chop, get ready! It’s already 15:00 and you will leave to see your prince on the white horse in three hours!”

The door closed and Jooheon smashed his pillow against the door. “Luckily you’re not coming along, the boy would probably be scared right away!”

“You’ll probably be better at that, junk!” His stepmom laughed one last time before she left.

_Fucking bitch!_

Jooheon felt terrible, he went partying last night with Wonho and Kihyun. The party itself was okay but Jooheon felt so miserable he couldn’t enjoy one minute of it. So he ended up drinking a lot, way too much even for him. He ended up throwing up a few times and was way too drunk so he forgot to take something against a hangover, so now he woke up with the biggest headache he ever had.  

_Hopefully husband Im doesn’t whine much._

Jooheon didn’t try to think much about it, he didn’t know what to expect. But there was one thing he was damn sure of, he would get whatever he want.

He ate a banana with honey, took some painkiller and drank lots of water to reduce his hangover. After that he showered. He pulled his hair back with some wax and chose to wear a black turtleneck, black pants and a dark green blazer.

…

Jooheon and his dad arrived at the restaurant a little before six. Jooheon never joined his dad for dinner but it was obvious he came here often, he got greeted very friendly by the staff who knew his dad’s name.

“Sir, you’re favorite table is ready. I will guide your son to his table.” Jooheon looked confused at his dad, _his table?_

“I’m not letting you spend your first date with two old men discussing business.” His dad gave Jooheon a fake smile and Jooheon really needed to bite his teeth hard against each other to withhold himself from smashing his dad’s face. Your first date. The way his dad said it so mockingly made Jooheon burn from anger inside. Like his life is just a game for his dad to play.

Jooheon just turned around, wanting to follow the waiter to his table but before he could move his dad grabbed his wrist. “You better behave Jooheon, I told you my patience is gone. One wrong move and you’re out.” Jooheon just pulled his arm out of his father’s grip and followed the waiter.

He waited for five more minutes before the guest arrived.

And Jooheon became, to his surprise,

a little overwhelmed.

_A lot you mean._

The boy in front of him was thin, his face was small and his features were soft but not chubby. His lips were a little plump, his eyes were deep brown and almond shaped. When the Im boy made eye contact with Jooheon his cheeks became light red. It made Jooheon smile.

_How cute._

_You will have him in the palm of your hand in no time, Jooheon._

“H-hey, I-I’m Minhyuk.” The boy stuttered while holding up a slightly shaking hand. Jooheon looked at the boy, smiling wide with sparkling eyes. Not that it was a lot of effort for him; Jooheon’s eyes always sparkled even when he was pissed off, it was that what made people so confused about Jooheon. Sparkling eyes are normally for happy people in happy moments, but Jooheon’s eyes always lit up.

“Jooheon.” He said while grabbing Minhyuk’s hand but instead of shaking it he started to caress it ending his touch with a little squeeze. “Sit down.” Jooheon said while still smiling at the now tomato red boy.

Minhyuk did as he was told to do and sat down, opposite from Jooheon. Their table was located on the outside of the dining space, their noise easily overshadowed by all the noise from the other people. Not that it was hard, considering they didn’t speak that much.

Jooheon just kept on staring at Minhyuk’s face while the latter was focusing on the restaurant’s menu. The boy was obviously very uncomfortable, Jooheon liked the effect he had on Minhyuk. A waiter came to ask what they wanted to drink and if they already made a choice.

“A bottle of red wine and the three course menu for us both, please.” Minhyuk looked at Jooheon, eyes wide open and a little surprised that his decision what to eat and drink got made by Jooheon. But when the waiter took Minhyuk’s menu he didn’t protest, even when the waiter was gone he didn’t get annoyed at Jooheon.

_Good boy._

Jooheon smiled, making Minhyuk shifting his gaze somewhere on the corner of the table.

“First time you come to an arranged marriage meeting dinner? Me too. Facking hate the atmosphere too.” Jooheon said grinning. Minhyuk didn’t look up but the words he spoke were so soft Jooheon nearly heard it. “I’m sorry.”

At that moment the waiter put wine glasses on their and fills them with the red wine.

“Let’s toast.” Jooheon took his glass in his hand and waited for Minhyuk to do the same. Jooheon almost lost his patience because it took too long for Minhyuk to understand his intention. When Minhyuk took his glass Jooheon spoke his words very slowly and teasingly.

“On a joyful marriage.” A wolf-like smile spread on Jooheon’s  face while he clinked his glass to Minhyuk’s. Jooheon took a big sip of his red wine and Minhyuk followed him, but Jooheon started laughing when Minhyuk just drowned his whole glass in no time. “I think we’ll get along pretty well.”

It didn’t take long before the wine bottle was almost finished, they only had their first course so the alcohol kicked in rather easy for both of them. They didn’t say much but Minhyuk would make eye contact once in a while and just started grinning like an idiot. But it was contagious, because before Jooheon realized he was also grinning together with Minhyuk.

Jooheon eventually became annoyed when the boy spoke his first full sentence.

“Jooheon, listen, please. I don’t know if this is true but my dad told me you suggested living together. Let’s not do it, okay? Like why would we? We don’t know each other and let’s face it, we both don’t want to marry each other.” Minhyuk said in a begging tone, Jooheon was even convinced that Minhyuk would beg on his knees here in the restaurant if Jooheon asked him to do it.

“Can’t. Eat.” Said Jooheon coldly, but his face turned soft and smiley when the waiter came with their main dish. A plate was put in front of Minhyuk, pasta vongole (= pasta with shellfish), his favorite pasta. Normally his mouth would be all watery smelling the pasta but right now Minhyuk could not focus on eating and his appetite was already gone since this week. Minhyuk didn’t eat much because he was so stressed out the past days, luckily he didn’t feel that stressed at work, so it ended up being the only moment Minhyuk ate some food. He lost four kilograms in the past days and when Minhyuk was getting dressed for diner he was shocked when he noticed how his face got skinnier. But now he didn’t feel stressed, or well, he did but there was also another feeling that dominated.

_Anger._

Minhyuk couldn’t comprehend why Jooheon would want to live together considering it was super obvious he wasn’t happy about the whole situation.

“What?! Why?!” Minhyuk said, his voice filled with annoyance and his eyes narrowed.

“Keep it down, sweetie.”

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_Keep it down sweetie?! Was he fucking serious?!_

Minhyuk felt his blood starting to boil and he started counting in his head to ten, trying to make the urge of beating the hell out of Jooheon fade away. The whole dinner to this point had been embarrassing for Minhyuk. First, the douchebag started to rub Minhyuk’s hand. During the moment Minhyuk didn’t know what to feel. He was a little surprised by the sudden soft gesture but also taken back because it was the first time meeting Jooheon. Second, turns out Jooheon was just a sly fox. Making nasty remarks to trigger Minhyuk for his own entertainment.

Minhyuk realized quickly that he was a boy that would get what he want. _He probably always got what he wanted from daddy and mommy._

“I’m not your sweetie, dickhead.” hissed Minhyuk, looking furiously at Jooheon. But it didn’t matter how he looked at the other, Jooheon would just smile with his twinkly eyes.

_Why did God gave him such a beautiful pair of twinkling eyes with such a dog-head._

_And don’t forget the awful character._

Jooheon’s laid his hand on Minhyuk’s knee. “I am surprised you are this good looking because, honestly, I didn’t expect much. I’m happy we’ll live together soon.” Minhyuk held his breath for a little while, shocked at the sudden touch of Jooheon. Minhyuk tried to shift his leg away from Jooheon’s hand, but it failed because Jooheon would keep his hand there. Minhyuk tried to cross his legs, knowing Jooheon’s arm was not that long. But Minhyuk ended up being shocked again when Jooheon grabbed his ankle, caressing it with his thumb.

Minhyuk didn’t like this vibe, the look in Jooheon’s eyes made Minhyuk shiver, a vicious look that reminded Minhyuk that the boy also hated this situation. The only problem was that he did not cope with it the same way as Minhyuk.

Minhyuk was damn sure that Jooheon would take out his anger at _him._

“Enjoy your meal, sweetie.” He said mockingly, but the way he said it also made it sound like an order. Minhyuk just decided to not piss off Jooheon more. He knew that it will not lead him anywhere. Minhyuk needed to come up with a plan, he still had some time to think about it.

_You will make him suffer with you, Minhyuk!_

…

Minhyuk was happy when their dinner was over, the only thing he was thankful for was that Jooheon chose the three course menu. And Minhyuk hoped they would never be forced to go to a place with a five or seven course menu. He and Jooheon didn’t talk that much after Minhyuk asked Jooheon to not move in together, and somehow Minhyuk felt relieved about that. Jooheon made him so nervous and scared, so he was happy when Jooheon started focusing on his cellphone after they finished their main dish.

Their dads came to their table, indicating it was time to go. Minhyuk and Jooheon got up from their chairs, following their dads outside. Their dads were already getting in their own car when Minhyuk suddenly felt a hand firmly grabbing his wrist.

“It was lovely to meet you, Minhyuk.” Jooheon said slowly, it somehow even sounded very… sensual. Minhyuk shook that thought off quickly, Jooheon was a little monster, nothing more.

But Jooheon wouldn’t be Jooheon if he didn’t shock Minhyuk for one last time. So he quickly put his lips on Minhyuk’s cheek, giving him a wet and soft kiss. Jooheon turned around, walking to his car to get in, but not before he gave one last look at Minhyuk. And Minhyuk lost all his words to describe the look on Jooheon’s face, it just gave him shivers and goosebumps all over his body.

Minhyuk felt how his eyes started to burn, he wanted to go home. Sleep it off and hopefully waking up in the morning without Jooheon on his mind and fresh for work.

“So, how did it go?” His dad asked. Minhyuk ignored it but his dad gave his shoulder a little push. It was the last thing Minhyuk needed.

“I hate you!” Minhyuk said while he broke down in the car, allowing all his tears to spill and to feel the void taking over in his chest.

At night Minhyuk cries until he falls asleep, he feels so empty yet the tears keep on flowing. But the worst part is that there is this burning sensation on his cheek and it didn’t matter how many times he washed his face or how many times he rubbed it,

_the feeling did not fade away._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Aren’t you taking it a little too far so soon?” Jooheon’s dad said in a disapproving voice.

“No dad. He is perfect, you are going to be shocked but we actually did have a click. It will be alright.” Jooheon looked at his dad and gave him a big smile. You fucker. He would never admit how he truly felt to his dad.

His dad let out a little mocking sound. “Lucky you.”

“I know right.” Jooheon said, pushing his smile even wider while narrowing his eyes. It would probably been the fakest he ever looked.

Jooheon looked out of the window, staring with a serious face at the landscape. At one point he saw his own reflection in the window, causing a sneaky smile to appeared on his face, his eyes sparkling again.

_You got this Jooheon._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I noticed I never gave info about how old everyone is in this story (forgive me, plss), so here you go:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Hyunwoo is the oldest, 22 years old.**  
>  Minhyuk is 20 years old.  
> Wonho, Kihyun and Jooheon are 17/18 years old (senior year in high school).   
> Changkyun and Hyungwon are 16/17 years old (5th year of high school). 
> 
>  
> 
> **Enjoy the story ♥**

“Fack! I never thought I would get into this club!” Hyungwon cheered. He thanked Kihyun one last time before they separated, Hyungwon had never been in The Monsta Club while Kihyun probably was able to draw the whole building while being blinded. The club was a small building but it was a super popular place. On Fridays the club was always filled with chill RnB music.

“Let’s hope the club is as awesome on the inside as it looks like on the outside.” His friend Mark said. But of course it was! The club had a big bar surrounded by tables and chairs, they looked down on the dancefloor you could get to by walking the wide stairs.

Hyungwon looked at Mark, eyes narrowed and filled with pleasure and a small smile on his face. “Soooooo? what do you think Mark?” And Hyungwon loved the answer of his old good friend.

“DRINK!”

**…**

Hyungwon already drank a lot and his body wasn’t able to dance anymore because he lost all control of his senses. So he sat down, looking and laughing with Mark who was trying to score a girl.

“There you go! Cheers!” Hyungwon got startled by the sudden soft slap on his upper leg but he calmed down when he saw who it was.

“Kihyun! Hey!” Kihyun ruffled through Hyungwon’s hair.

“You, my friend, are a genius! I mean how did you ever succeeded in making little hamster over there pass a math test? You deserve much more than a drink, like a statue or something.”

“Ow, shut it, you pumped up bunny!” Kihyun said annoyed, but the buffed guy responded by sticking out his tongue and laughing playfully.

“Urgh, can you believe he is family? I’m embarrassed.” Kihyun said while rolling his eyes at the other guy.

“I’m Wonho,” the guy said while giving a big smile to Hyungwon, “I’m big and pumped up.” A laugh escaped Wonho’s lips. It was such a contagious laugh, so Hyungwon ended up sniggering.   

“Wonho is a slut, just giving you the crucial information.” A third guy joined them, giving a big wink to Hyungwon. The first thing Hyungwon noticed were the guy his sparkling eyes. His eyes were not big, especially when he smiled, but they looked pretty. Hyungwon bet the guy’s eyes would be able to light up a dark room.

“I’m Jooheon.”

**…**

Mark was nowhere to be found and when Hyungwon finally got a responds from Mark it appeared that he somehow had been able to score a girl. So Hyungwon ended up spending the rest of his night with Kihyun, Wonho and Jooheon. Not that he minded, he had fun with these guys.

The only friend Hyungwon had at school was Changkyun, and even though he loved his best friend, the only disadvantage of him was that he hated going to clubs. Hyungwon moved two years ago and had to change schools. Mark was one of his old high school friends from before Hyungwon moved to Seoul. He met up with his friends once a month, mostly Hyungwon went to where they lived. And the times his friends came to Seoul it was fun, but it would’ve been better if they’ve gotten into this club. Kihyun was really bad in math, so Hyungwon was sure he was able to get into the club the next month as well.

It was already 4:00 when they left the club, Mark dumped Hyungwon by going home with some girl. But whatever, Hyungwon would survive a lonely walk home of ten minutes.

“You also walk home? Nice, we also live close from this club. Let’s see how far from each other we live.” Kihyun said while hanging his arm around Hyungwon’s shoulder.

And it seemed that it wasn’t that far. Jooheon was the first to separate from the other’s and a few minutes after that it was time for Hyungwon to go.

“Thanks for hanging out with me tonight! I had fun, Kihyun thanks mate!” Hyungwon said with an obvious drunken voice while he grabbed Kihyun and gave him a big hug. “No, no. Thank you math genius!”

“Cuteeeeeeee.” Wonho said while dying from laughter, making the other two laugh as well.

“Hyungwon, you want to join us next week too?” Kihyun asked with a big smile.

“Yeah sure.” Hyungwon was surprised Kihyun asked that, but he felt really happy about it.

However, the day after Hyungwon felt less happy. His head hurt like hell and his throat was super dry.

_So this is what a hangover feels like. Urgh!_

He took his phone so he could check if Mark was still alive.

“I hope you get a STD you jerk.” Hyungwon mutters, but he felt relieved when he reads a message from Mark from an hour ago, stating that the night was fun and he got home safely. Hyungwon rolled his eyes.

**…**

“What? You seriously got in that club?” Changkyun was looking with big eyes at his best friend, who looked pale and tired.

“Yes, it’s seriously awesome Changkyun! Join me next time!” Hyungwon tries to say enthusiastically, but everything loud hurts his head at the moment so he ended up flinching from his own voice.

Changkyun chuckles. “I guess you went all out on the first time. Idiot.”

“I’m going again on Friday. Please join me Changkyun? Pleaseeeee.” Hyungwon said while pouting his lips.

“The only time you’ll be able to get me into one of those clubs is when I’m dead.” Hyungwon laughs, his best friend was right. Changkyun hated to be in one place with a lot of people at the same time, he didn’t drink much because he gets easily drunk and he never liked RnB and pop music. “With who did you go?”

“Mark, and later I hang out with Kihyun, Wonho and Jooheon. They are one year higher than us at our school. You know who they are when you see them.” Hyungwon went on telling Changkyun about the club and how pretty it looked, how the music was just perfect for dancing but also for relaxed talking at the bar and about how he really liked the three guys from their school and how they asked him to join him again.

After they took some drinks and food they started their typical Saturday afternoon time: school and chill. But while they were working for their group project and other schoolwork, Hyungwon noticed that Changkyun was acting different. He looked nervous and it seemed like his best friend couldn’t concentrate on anything.

“What’s the matter Changkyun?”  

“Minhyuk is forced to marry someone.” All Hyungwon could do is stare with open mouth at his best friend and even though the sentence Changkyun spoke was very clear, Hyungwon had difficulties in understanding what it meant.

“W-What?” And so Changkyun told him the whole story, about how his dad was still pissed at Minhyuk for being a chef and that he had to marry someone from another company-family. Hyungwon thought it was a really facked-up story and he felt hurt when he noticed how Changkyun tried to hold in his tears while telling the story. It was hard for Hyungwon to see his friend like that, he never saw Changkyun cry, his best friend was someone who was good at holding his emotions to himself.

“Do you know who he has to marry?”

“No, I don’t.”

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Do you know who he has to marry?”

_Yes, I do. But I can’t tell you because you decided to party with him yesterday, dickhead._

“No, I don’t.” Changkyun responds, letting out a deep sigh. “Let just try to get our homework done so we can chill afterwards.” Hyungwon just nodded, knowing that when Changkyun was done talking he was really done.

Changkyun was happy he talked to Hyungwon about it, but he also got irritated when Hyungwon got all happy talking about those three jerks.

_Jooheon._

A voice inside Changkyun’s head kept on saying that name, as if he wanted to bully himself. It was making him insane. Changkyun wanted to tell Hyungwon, and ask him about every small detail he knew about Jooheon. But he couldn’t, his best friend was way too happy about hanging out with Jooheon and his friends. And Hyungwon probably knew not much about him since they just met yesterday.

Changkyun never thought his dad would give a name that easily, he just asked it once yesterday evening and his dad just answered. His dad even knew they’re going to the same school, so Changkyun also ended up getting a warning from his dad to leave Jooheon alone and to not bother him.

Jooheon had always been strange for Changkyun. Their high school wasn’t that big considering the first three years were in a separate building, so you were able to recognize every face. Jooheon’s face was a face that stood out easily, and a lot of people talked about him at school. Apparently, he always got out of trouble easily. It was also known that he was a very calm person but if someone messed with him he took payback ten times worse.

Changkyun didn’t like it, he didn’t even like it a tiny bit. He felt like Jooheon was a two faced brat.

Changkyun just kept on hoping Jooheon would never hurt his brother.

**…**

Changkyun made sure he got home before Minhyuk left for his dinner. He was not going to tell him about knowing who he would marry. Firstly, because Minhyuk was about to find out himself in no time and second, Changkyun could be wrong about Jooheon. So there was no reason to make his brother more stressed and upset about it.

He hated how his brother tried to joke about canceling the wedding because he looked too pretty. It just made Changkyun realize that Minhyuk doesn’t deserve all of this. His brother wasn’t only pretty, but he was also loving and kind and full of passion for life. The past days his brother had a rough time but despite all of it he still tried to act energetic and bubbly around Changkyun and Hyunwoo. Changkyun slightly got irritated by it, as if Minhyuk could fool anyone. He looked pale, didn’t eat and his eyes were swollen and red every time Changkyun saw him. It would’ve been better if his brother had just smashed everything into pieces and admitted how broken he felt.

But he didn’t, his brother never did. And somehow Changkyun felt guilty because he didn’t make an effort to start a conversation about it with his brother. It had always been hard for Changkyun, to talk about feelings.

All Changkyun could so was apologize.

“Why? It’s not your fault Changkyun. We always have each other, okay? It will be alright, I promise you.”

Minhyuk said those words to sooth Changkyun, to make him less hurt. But the words only brought tears and anger when Changkyun was lying in his bed. Because why was his brother trying to prevent Changkyun from feeling like shit when Minhyuk was the one in the middle of the storm.

Changkyun couldn’t fall asleep and when there were finally noises inside the house, all he could hear was Minhyuk scream at his dad and slamming the door.

A tear fell from Changkyun’s eye, and the boy sighed.

 

_I facking hate you Jooheon._


	9. Chapter 9

Jooheon took a seat in one of the cafeteria chairs with his lunch plate, waiting for Wonho and Kihyun to join him. A smirk appeared on Jooheon’s face when he thought about past Saturday. Since then he had thought a lot about Minhyuk’s shocked face, Jooheon knew Minhyuk was a person he could easily control.

“I wouldn’t smile that happily at your school lunch, considering the chances of food poisoning are quite high.” Wonho grinned while sitting in front of Jooheon, Kihyun joining next to Wonho.

“Spill the juice Jooheon!” Wonho clapped in his hand, a big smile appeared on his face and his eyes were full of curiosity.

“But before you tell the whole story we need to know one thing, his name.” Kihyun’s eyes were also filled with curiosity, but compared the Wonho Kihyun was more serious and calm.

“Im Minhyuk.” Jooheon got surprised by Wonho and Kihyun’s reaction, both their faces become filled with disbelieve; mouth and eyes wide open accompanied with a “noooo” sound. At first Jooheon thought they were teasing him, being all dramatic while not knowing who he was, but he realized soon that his friends were serious.

“You two know him?”

Kihyun facepalmed himself. “I forgot, you never show any interest in other people.”

“He was like the number one social butterfly at our school, he was always open and friendly but the last two years at high school he became super popular. He could fix everyone an invitation to a party and knew lots of people.”

Jooheon just nodded. “He didn’t really seem so confident and open.”

“That’s because he fucked up!” Wonho said dramatically.

“Wonho, be nice, he didn’t deserve it.” Kihyun said semi-mad at his cousin.

“What?! Minhyuk did fuck up.” Wonho said while giving Kihyun an annoyed look, then he focused back on Jooheon. “I assume he didn’t tell you anything about what he does?”

“No, we didn’t really talk about that kind of stuff.”

Wonho clapped his hands again with enthusiasm. “Well, hold tight husband.” Kihyun scoffed and slapped Wonho’s upper arm. “You’re not working for a sensation tabloid, just tell the story in a realistic way, lose that drama-vibe Wonho!”

“Shhhhhh! Shut it Kihyun! You’re ruining the flow of the story.” Wonho said while sticking out his tongue at Kihyun and slapping him back, Kihyun flinched and rolled his eyes.

“He became a chef!” Jooheon just took a sip of water but he didn’t counted on becoming surprised like that, so he choked on his water.

Kihyun made a hissing sound. “Guess someone also got that drama-vibe.” Kihyun sighed. “Listen Jooheon, he is a good man. Don’t look down on him for being a chef. He works hard and he didn’t deserve those people who let him down.”

“Okay but here is the thing!” Wonho clapped his hands again and Kihyun swore that if his cousin did that once again he would chop Wonho’s hands of. “Minhyuk lost all of them Jooheon, all of them! The only friends he got are his two brothers.”

“And do we know them?” Jooheon asked, lifting up his eyebrows.

“I barely remember the oldest, don’t even know his name. But that doesn’t matter because the youngest is the cutest anyway, his name is Changkyun. I got PE with him.”

Kihyun slapped Wonho against the back of his head. “Hands off.”

Wonho smirked and started laughing. “Well, chances are he may join us for partying one day considering his best friend made a great impression last Friday.”

“Hyungwon is his best friend?” Jooheon eyes scanned the cafeteria and in no time he found the boy he was looking for, Hyungwon, next to him one boy he was talking to. “It’s the boy who’s eating with him?”

“Yes, indeed. What a cute snack.” Wonho smacked his lips.

“Urgh, Wonho get a facking hold of yourself! Isn’t everyone a cute snack for you?”

“No! No, Kihyun! I’m offended, you should’ve known me by now. I normally only like hot snacks. Changkyun is a cute snack I like.”

“Keep your hands of my brother-in-law, slutty.” Jooheon looked serious at Wonho but his eyes were still filled with pleasure, Wonho just sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine, not touching each other’s family.” But there were no signs the boy was really hurt by the warning.

“So, dinner, right?” Jooheon’s serious face disappeared in one go and a smirk covered his face. “It was fun. I think he will be a good boy.” Jooheon gave a big wink to his best friends and started grinning. “He didn’t protest when I ordered food for him without letting him chose, he even asked me to not live together and I shushed him in no time!”

“Whuutt?! No way! Damn, he really changed a lot then. From what I heard he used to be quite talkative and strong in his opinion.” Wonho mouth made a wow movement and he seemed really thrilled with Jooheon’s story.

Kihyun huffed. “Did you hurt him? Like I know you want to get rid of him but don’t overdo it Jooheon.” Kihyun just focused his gaze on his untouched lunch.

“Yaa! Kihyun what do you take me for?! I will just scare him off a little bit but I will not hurt him!” Jooheon admitted he got quite annoyed by Kihyun’s words. Jooheon had never been the aggressive type, and the last time he fought someone was when he couldn’t handle seeing Kihyun on drugs anymore. Kihyun didn’t respond, pointing all his attention towards the food on his plate.

“Kihyun?” Kihyun looks up from his plate, losing focus on his food again. “Why you defend him so much?”

Kihyun sighed. “I work with him, okay? He is a wonderful chef and even though he got dumped by almost everyone he cared about he is still a bright spirit. I just don’t think he deserves you acting like a jerk and finding pleasure in his pain.” Kihyun snapped and threw his fork and knife back on his plate. His appetite disappeared, he felt bad for Minhyuk. As a best friend he also felt bad for Jooheon, but Kihyun knew Jooheon could be a dirty player. Minhyuk on the other hand was a caring and soft person, always trying to make other’s happy and confident while he lost all of that.

“Kihyun, trust me. I’m not going to ruin the guy. I promise. I just don’t want to marry, and I bet he doesn’t either want to. But if I cancel the wedding I will lose all the opportunities to work in dad’s company. I will not hurt him Kihyun, I may be cold hearted but I’m not that bad, you know that.”

Kihyun let out a deep breath and nodded. “You’re right. You promised, so I’ll make sure you keep it.” Kihyun looked straight into Jooheon’s eyes, making sure the words hit Jooheon clear.

“Promise.” A little silent fell, And Wonho and Jooheon started to eat until their plates were empty.

“What’s our plan? Your next move? I’ll also promise you I won’t spill anything to Minhyuk.”

“My next move?” Jooheon clacked his tongue. “My next move is to give him a huge shock at once. Unexpected and out of nowhere. But I still need to work it out with dad.”

“Well, what move?!” Wonho asked full of curiosity.

Jooheon’s answer made his friends go “ooooh”, surprised by Jooheon’s sneaky attack. Kihyun hoped that it would lead to Minhyuk breaking off the wedding, before Jooheon would become desperate.

“Clever Jooheon! That will come in hard.”

**…**

When Jooheon, Kihyun and Wonho were done eating they decided to spend the rest of their lunch break outside. But not without passing Hyungwon’s table, so they decided to say hi and introduce themselves to Changkyun. Jooheon wasn’t sure if Minhyuk’s brother knew who he was, so Jooheon decided to act like he didn’t know who Changkyun was.

“Hey guys!” Hyungwon smiled at them. “Glad to see all of you didn’t die of alcohol poisoning.” Hyungwon grinned, the other three followed.

The three introduced themselves to Changkyun. Jooheon gave him a little smile and then focused his attention on Hyungwon. After a few minutes the three of them were outside of the building.

“He definitely knows it Jooheon!” Wonho said looking at Jooheon.

“Tss. How would you know?” Kihyun rolled his eyes again, wondering why he still wasn’t blind from all the eye rolling at his cousin.

“Because I had my eyes on him the whole time!” Wonho poked Kihyun’s side, making the latter jump to the side. “Damn, didn’t know a cute snack could look so furious.” Wonho said more to himself.

Jooheon slapped Wonho playfully on the back of his head. “No family!” Pointing his index finger to Wonho and clicking his tongue.

“He probably thinks I don’t know, that’s good.” Jooheon grinned.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“I’m Wonho.”  The big guy smiled widely at Changkyun and stretched his hand out. He was the last of the three to introduce himself to Changkyun, the other two were focused on a conversation with Hyungwon. Changkyun took Wonho’s hand and shook it, he was the only one shaking hands with him.

“Changkyun.” Changkyun smiled back at Wonho, not feeling comfortable. Changkyun never was good in conversations or socializing, he got quite nervous and didn’t mind spending his time alone. He was the opposite of his brothers, when they were in high school everyone knew them. Hyunwoo was captain of the football team and Minhyuk was the typical social butterfly everyone knew about, both of them had lots of friends and enjoyed social events. Changkyun was nothing like that, he only had one close friend and the only time he had social events was on Saturday afternoons with Hyungwon and Wednesday afternoons with his brothers.

Changkyun knew Wonho was more a type like his brothers, especially like Hyunwoo. Wonho was athletically built, his face features were beautifully defined and when he smiled his strong and white teeth showed. Almost all of the girls at school would smile and blush when seeing Wonho.

Wonho and Changkyun had PE at the same time. Everyone noticed Wonho during that class, he always wore an extra tight shirt and shorts that showed his muscular legs. Even Changkyun couldn’t deny that Wonho was a hot human being.

But nothing more, considering he probably is not as nice as his brothers. Changkyun didn’t really care about relationships but he heard that Wonho was the kind of guy to sleep with a lot of people, male or female didn’t matter.

Changkyun’s focus switched to the boy with the small eyes and dimples. It took a few seconds and Changkyun felt like he was burning on the inside. Changkyun thought about how he heard Minhyuk scream at his dad past Saturday night. People don’t act that dramatic when something good happened and Changkyun realized that he was right about Jooheon.

_He was just filthy trash, determined to ruin his brother’s life._

Changkyun was happy they didn’t stay long at their table, and he finally could relax when he saw the three walking out of the school cafeteria.

**…**

That week Wonho, Jooheon and Kihyun decided to greet him and Hyungwon every lunch break. Changkyun was relieved they never stayed long and would eat at their own table. Somehow Changkyun did feel a little guilty because even though Hyungwon didn’t mind, Changkyun knew he liked those three guys. But Hyungwon never asked them to stay and eat together, Changkyun had a feeling it was because Hyungwon knew Changkyun wouldn’t feel comfortable.

During the week his anger for Jooheon grew and when he heard certain news Changkyun really had squeeze his hands on his chair to not smash Jooheon’s face.

On Friday someone asked him a question he got a few times this week.

“Are you joining us tonight at the club?” Wonho smiled while laying his hand on Changkyun’s shoulder. The past days Changkyun noticed how Wonho always gave him attention and how it annoyed both Wonho and Kihyun.

Changkyun was doubting his answer for the first time. It could be a great opportunity to talk to a drunken Jooheon and see what he’s up to. Changkyun was pretty convinced Jooheon didn’t know who he was, Jooheon never gave much attention to Changkyun and always seemed to be acting normal around Changkyun.

Eventually Changkyun just decided to dismiss the invitation, he hated crowded places and didn’t like alcohol that much. But he was somehow surprised Wonho asked him, so all he could do was nod no with his head.

 “Ah, too bad. I bet you could light up the whole dancefloor.” Wonho gave Changkyun a warm smile.

“Well, he is allowed to join whenever he wants to. Let’s go!” Kihyun smiled at Changkyun and grabbed Wonho’s arm to drag him out of the cafeteria.

_Maybe I’ll join some night._

Changkyun grinned at Wonho, who looked back at him while being dragged out of the cafeteria.

He would have his brother’s back, Minhyuk would not play this game alone.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“You’re kidding us, right?” There was a short pause, and even Minhyuk could feel there was a lot of tension in the other room. “Dad?! Dad?!” An adrenaline shot rushed through Minhyuk’s body and he was wide awake in no time.

Hyunwoo sounded pissed as hell. Which was something that didn’t happen a lot. Minhyuk held his breath, trying to hear more of the conversation but the voices he heard were way too soft. At one point Minhyuk’s attention shifted inwards and he started to think about past Saturday.

It had been four days since he met Jooheon, and every day had been a torture since then. Minhyuk still felt the kiss on his cheek and the hand on his knee and ankle. Hell, Minhyuk even dreamt about sparkling eyes and dimples teasing and torturing him. And like that wasn’t enough his mind decided to replay sweetie every few minutes, Jooheon’s voice sounding very alive in Minhyuk’s mind.

“Fine! But I’ll tell him!” Hyunwoo’s voice ripped through Minhyuk’s thoughts unexpectedly, making the latter flinch in his bed. Minhyuk knew he was the only one at home so he expected it was about him. His stomach already turned over and Minhyuk’s whole body got tensed.

A few minutes later Minhyuk’s door opened, revealing his brother.

Hyunwoo just walked in, face all serious and like he was about to tell Minhyuk someone he dearly loved had died. His brother took place next to him in bed, facing Minhyuk.

“I don’t have any words for this besides that I’m very sorry.” Hyunwoo’s eyes filled with tears and he swallowed loudly. “I realized today I can’t protect you from everything and I’m sorry. But I’ll hold you whenever you are hurt, and I’ll try to make everything bearable for you.”

Minhyuk just stared at his brother, it was all he could do. His breathing became deeper and Minhyuk could feel his heart beating heavy in his chest. His brother didn’t even say anything and Minhyuk already felt his cheeks become wet.

“You’ll move in with Jooheon next week.”

It was silent for a while, not only in Minhyuk’s room but also in his mind.

Those words hit Minhyuk like a truck and time felt like it was in slow-motion, his body felt paralyzed, throat dry and his heart painfully throbbing.

Next, Minhyuk saw everything in red and he was lucky Hyunwoo was next to him. Holding him and trying to make him calm down.

Minhyuk couldn’t believe  

_how his life went from bad to worse._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Okay everyone, I'm done with publishing all the chapters I had already published on my aff account *throws confetti***
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **I hope you all like my story, let me know if somethings odd or boring!!**  
>  \+ Big kissy for the people who already left kudos behind! Means a lot thank you ♥ 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ****

Minhyuk’s hands were sweaty, he kept on rubbing his hands and shifted his weight from one feet to the other. Before him stood a tall building, marked with a plate stating the words “Clan Lee”. Minhyuk sighed, he had already been standing outside for ten minutes and even the security was now suspiciously eyeing him, probably questioning why Minhyuk is wandering around the building looking very nervous. 

Yesterday his dad walked into his bedroom, it was the first time Minhyuk saw his dad since the dinner date. His dad was lucky Minhyuk was still very sleepy when he walked in, otherwise Minhyuk would’ve suffocated his dad with a pillow. His dad coldly told him that he would meet Jooheon’s dad afternoon right before Minhyuk had to work, and that he would be picked up at 15:00.

_As if things weren’t already terrible enough._

In two days Minhyuk had to move in with Jooheon. It would be on a Sunday which meant he still had work, luckily, and that Jooheon would be at school the day after. The restaurant was closed on Mondays and Tuesdays but Minhyuk was determine to find a way to be gone when Jooheon came back from school.

Minhyuk took one deep breath before he walked in, walking straight to the reception. A blonde woman looked up and welcomed him with a warm smile. “Im Minhyuk, glad you came. Mr. Lee will be waiting for you on the 20th floor.” Minhyuk had no time to be surprised that the woman knew who he was, because a man popped up beside Minhyuk and guided him to the elevators. Minhyuk was amazed by how big the building was, and even more impressed that all of it belonged to Jooheon’s dad. It was something totally different from his father’s eight floor building.

_Well if you can’t marry happily then at least marry rich, right?_

The elevator made a ding sound, indicating that it reached his destination. Minhyuk was happy no one joined him during the elevator ride, it gave him some time to do breathing exercises to calm himself down a bit. He also waved his hands in the air in an attempt to make them less sweaty.

Everything was more stressful because Minhyuk had no idea how the man looked like, or what kind of person Jooheon’s dad was. Minhyuk regretted not paying attention to him during the small amount of time he was around him during the dinner.

The elevator doors opened and Minhyuk didn’t even realized he was holding his breath. One man was standing in the hallway, wearing a dark blue suit. The man definitely had the typical CEO aura Minhyuk knew well enough, but somehow he appeared to be less cold than Minhyuk’s own dad.

“Minhyuk, nice to see you again.” Mr. Lee put out a hand and Minhyuk walked towards him to shake his hand. When Minhyuk finally had the courage to inspect Mr. Lee’s face he got surprised.   

_Because Minhyuk has seen this man a couple of times before._

His brain didn’t seem to figure out where and when, but Minhyuk was sure he saw Mr. Lee before. Minhyuk just followed Mr. Lee to his office where he sat down on a comfortable grey sofa.

Minhyuk became aware of his own state; he didn’t feel as tense and stressed as before. He still had no clue of how he knew the man in front of him, but somehow he changed Minhyuk’s state.

“I hope it was not a shock hearing you will already move in in two days?”

“No, it’s okay.” Minhyuk wanted to sound confident, afraid he may piss off Jooheon’s dad, but the words left his mouth all shaky.

“I’m sorry, I wanted to give everyone some time to adjust but Jooheon was very determined and persistent when he said he already wanted to move in.” Minhyuk nodded and tried to smile, acting like everything was just fine, but even he knew he wasn’t convincing anyone.

“I know what my son can be like, Jooheon has always been quite hard to raise compared to his two brothers. But he also has a lot of passion within him, and I believe it can be used for something good that’s why I haven’t given up on him.”

Minhyuk just nodded, still confused why Mr. Lee wanted him here. And still wondering why he looked so familiar to Minhyuk.

“To him it may seem like this marriage is a punishment, or only relevant because of the business aspect. But it’s much more. I don’t know much about you Minhyuk, but what I do know is that you are caring and, just like him, passionate in the things you love.”

The man wanted to say more but Minhyuk cut in, slightly annoyed by the man talking about Jooheon the whole time. Minhyuk tried to block out every thought and memory of Jooheon the past days, knowing he had to face him a lot more starting from next week.

“How are you so sure I am like that?” Even though Minhyuk was annoyed and wanted to seem strong, but the words that left his mouth were just whispers.

“I’ve seen you a lot of times Minhyuk, we also talked a lot of times. I know your boss, Chef Min, he always speaks fondly about you. I tasted multiple of your cooking masterpieces, I love every taste of it. I was very surprised when I realized you are a son of Mr. Im, but also relieved because I know you’re a good person.” And suddenly Minhyuk realized why he knew Mr. Lee.

_He was a regular costumer at the restaurant._

Minhyuk remembered how the man praised his food and made small talks with him when Minhyuk checked with the costumers if everything was okay.

“I know Jooheon will not be easy, but I want you to know I’m standing beside you. Your father wanted to manipulate you back into the business, but I’ve seen you like he never has. So I made sure you would never be forced to give up your job.” Minhyuk looked up at the man sitting in front of him, realizing what the words he spoke meant and surprised by what he did for Minhyuk. Tears filled Minhyuk’s eyes and he bowed to the man and thanked him a thousand times. However, Minhyuk felt a little sting in his heart because he now knew that his dad still didn’t accept the fact that his son was a chef.

“It’s okay Minhyuk. I think taking someone’s passion away is one of the worst thing someone can do.” Mr. Lee patted Minhyuk on his shoulder and smiled warmly at him.

“I will tell you why you’re here, Minhyuk. We will do this every few weeks, you coming here and telling me about everything. Jooheon doesn’t need to know, he will only get angry.” Mr. Lee sighed and took a sip of his drink. “As a father I want you to keep an eye on him. You will be his husband in a while, so you need to take care of him. Whenever he does something wrong you call me, okay? Doesn’t matter what.”

“I’m sure Jooheon is capable of taking care of himself,” Minhyuk complained, he was not Jooheon’s babysitter, “he’s a grown man after all.” Minhyuk scoffed.

His dad chuckled. “No he’s not. I will cut to the point Minhyuk, I found drugs in the house. Drugs Jooheon hid.” Minhyuk rolled his eyes and sighed, this literally was the last thing he needed. _A junk as husband_. “I don’t know if he sells or uses or if he just wanted to piss me of in an attempt to catch my attention. I’m not telling you to be an investigator, I just want to know why Jooheon would have drugs in the first place.”

A silent fell in the office. Minhyuk was in deep thinking, he was scratching with his nails on his legs, a habit he had when being annoyed. First, Minhyuk thought the drugs would be way to get rid of Jooheon and the marriage, but then Minhyuk realized his dad wouldn’t give a fuck if his son had to marry a junk.

_Everything for the business, nothing for the family._

“But don’t worry Minhyuk. I, as a father-in-law, will by all means protect you. That’s why I also need you to check up with me. I need to see if he’s not harming you.”

Minhyuk bit the inside of his cheek, he didn’t want to be here anymore. Even though Mr. Lee offered him protection and guidance, Minhyuk was not convinced. This man was just like his dad, both would never cancel the wedding considering the profit they both gain with it. It wouldn’t matter if Jooheon harmed him or not, a business deal is a business deal.

So Minhyuk just looked up from the table, where he focused his gaze on, looking into Mr. Lee’s eyes. “I will take care of Jooheon and report when something is off.” He gave Jooheon’s dad an reassuring smile and the latter nodded his head.

“Thank you Minhyuk! I will let you go now, considering the restaurant opens in 50 minutes. One of my drivers will give you a ride to work!”

They shook hands one last time and when Minhyuk left his office a man was standing near the elevators waiting for him. “Mr. Im, I’ll drive you to work.”

Minhyuk just nodded and smiled at the man, but his attention was somewhere else.

_That stupid junk!_

**…**

**[Sunday, moving day]**

Minyhuk sighed, people were everywhere, putting all his moving boxes in the apartment. Minhyuk didn’t want his brothers to join him moving in, it would’ve been way too painful for all of them. The image of Changkyun trying to hold in his tears while saying goodbye was heartbreaking. He also noticed how silent Hyunwoo was, which was rare considering he always said how he fellt. Minhyuk knew his brothers did it to prevent Minhyuk from feeling worse.

So instead of his brothers, Jimin joined him, the lady from the entrance desk of the company. She offered to help him unpack his stuff. “Otherwise you will leave the boxes like that for weeks!” Even though Minhyuk didn’t know Jimin that well he appreciated her help. Right now Jimin was unpacking Minhyuk’s boxes with clothes and was arranging them in the dressing room, which was connected to Minhyuk’s bedroom.

_Their bedroom._

As soon as Minhyuk entered the apartment he noticed there was only one bedroom and one bathroom. He quickly decided to just sleep on the couch, which didn’t look uncomfortable. Minhyuk also noticed that Jooheon already had put all of his stuff in the apartment, but Minhyuk was relieved when there was no sign of the person himself.

**…**

When Minhyuk came home from work he grabbed a sandwich and was watching a show on TV on the couch, but he got all stiffened up when the door slammed open.

Jooheon stepped in so he could close the door, when he turned around he just kept staring into Minhyuk’s eyes, standing still while leaning against the door. Jooheon’s facial expression was dark and he just stared at Minhyuk for a couple of minutes before he spoke.

“Looking cozy, I would almost join.” Jooheon said scornful. “Too bad you’re not my type.”

 “Probably prefer something more high.” He sassed under his breath, but Minhyuk didn’t try to be discrete, so he wasn’t that surprised when Jooheon’s whole face turned into an angry scowl.

“What did you say, sweetie?” Jooheon tilted his head slightly and an annoyed grin spread on his face. He walked closer to Minhyuk and crouched down in front of the couch, making them face eye to eye. Minhyuk was taken back by the sudden closeness of Jooheon, he just tried to ignore the latter by looking over his shoulder at the TV screen.

But Jooheon didn’t give up that quickly and his hand grabbed Minhyuk’s shoulder and pushed it to the back of the couch. Jooheon’s face came closer, their noses almost touching.

“Repeat.”

Minhyuk tried to get up again but he was pushed back by the hand on his shoulder. He noticed how Jooheon didn’t use a lot of energy and Minhyuk realized that Jooheon is much stronger than him.

_Maybe he should hit you Minhyuk, it would make the chances of getting married much lower._

 “Oh I’m sorry, I was being rude.” Minhyuk said cooingly. Jooheon laughed sardonically and he leaned back. “But still Jooheon, don’t bring filthy drugs into our house.” Minhyuk gave him a big fake smile.

Jooheon’s snorted, he stood up and walked to the fridge. He drank some water and Minhyuk ignored him and focused his attention back on the TV screen.

Minhyuk stiffened again when his attention got caught by Jooheon snapping his fingers and throwing a paper on the table in front of the couch. Jooheon glared at Minhyuk while shaking his head and making a disapproving clacking sound with his mouth.

Jooheon entered the bedroom and Minhyuk’s curiosity took over so he grabbed the paper on the table. When the paper came closer he recognized it directly, it was the marriage contract he signed. The contract was opened on one page which seemed to be filled with rules. Minhyuk never read the contract, it didn’t matter considering there would be nothing to discuss about.

His attention was drawn to a rule that was highlighted with a yellow marker.

_\- The couple is obligated to sleep together in one bed._

Minhyuk’s wheezed when he read the rule.

“In your dreams, junk!” Minhyuk yelled, making sure it was loud enough for Jooheon to hear.

Minutes past and Minhyuk was almost dozing off when Jooheon suddenly popped-up before him, only wearing his boxer short. Before Minhyuk’s brain processed what happened he was already lifted up by Jooheon, who walked to the bedroom and threw Minhyuk in their bed. Minhyuk let out a gasp and wanted to get up but Jooheon grabbed his wrists and pushed his leg on Minhyuk waist, keeping the latter in place.

“You probably never saw the impact of drugs on a person right? I did and it’s horrible so don’t you even dare take me for a worthless junk,” Jooheon hissed in Minhyuk’s ear, “and if you dare to move out of this bed I’m going make sure you won’t move anymore, understood?” 

Minhyuk could feel Jooheon’s warm breath on his neck and it gave him shivers down his spine. He was frozen and all he could do was nod.

“Good boy.” Jooheon pushed himself off Minhyuk and rolled over to his side of the bed, he fell asleep after a couple of minutes.

But Minhyuk didn’t, the first half hour he was too afraid to even move in their bed. After a while he turned to his side, facing Jooheon. The shivers kept running down Minhyuk’s spine and Minhyuk kept his eyes wide open, watching Jooheon carefully.

Minhyuk was way too afraid to sleep and he only closed his eyes when Jooheon’s alarm went off and slept when he heard Jooheon leave their apartment for school.

After that night, Minhyuk was convinced Jooheon is a dirty player. He already experienced how Jooheon coped with his anger during their dinner and Minhyuk was really afraid

_that Jooheon would take all his anger out on him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_when do I update?_ **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **2x every week, mostly on Mondays and Thursdays!**  
>  The chapter for today is almost finished, I'll publish it in the evening!  
> Thank you for reading ♥  
> 


	11. Chapter 11

The alarm went off, Jooheon just sighed and sat up in his bed. It always goes like this, every morning. Jooheon has never been morning person, so he would just sit on the side of the bed for like ten minutes before he finally got up. Since a week he had some “entertainment” to watch when trying to become awake.

He looks to his side; a body all tucked in the sheets. The first mornings Jooheon noticed how terrible Minhyuk was at fake sleeping and it somehow frustrated him that he didn’t know if Minhyuk was awake from the alarm or that he just couldn’t sleep next to Jooheon. Whatever it was, it didn’t bother him anymore considering he was deep asleep.

The mornings were actually the only time Jooheon saw Minhyuk the most. Jooheon kind of felt lucky because of that. He never saw Minhyuk a lot and whenever they were home at the same time they just ignored each other. Jooheon would go to school all week and whenever he got home Minhyuk was already gone to work. On Wednesdays Minhyuk would go to his brothers in the afternoon. _Like who the heck would go visiting their brothers from 12:00 till 23:00._

But Jooheon didn’t mind. During weekends he would also do his best to avoid Minhyuk. Mostly on Saturdays he would be sleeping off his hangover from the night before, leaving Minhyuk alone in their open space (kitchen and living room are one). On Sundays Jooheon just focused on all his schoolwork, which was most of the time a lot considering he never put much effort in school during the week.

Jooheon is still staring at Minhyuk, it’s honestly the only time Jooheon likes Minhyuk for a little bit. He’s still pissed about how Minhyuk called him a junk. At least when Minhyuk slept he just kept his mouth shut. But even Jooheon truthfully admitted that Minhyuk looked good.

_Too bad those good looks can’t compensate for all the bullshit leaving his mouth._

Jooheon got even more pissed when he came to think of it how Minhyuk would even know about the drugs. It must have been his dad. Which meant his dad had talked to Minhyuk and Jooheon was not stupid, so he quickly figured out it was probably to ask Minhyuk to keep an eye on him. So Jooheon got a nice plan when Minhyuk didn’t want to lay in the same bed. It was not like Jooheon minded, it would have been better if Minhyuk slept in the other bed; more space for him.

But Jooheon couldn’t let it go. _Junk._ The word kept on repeating itself in Jooheon’s head until he almost went insane from it. So having a little fun by scaring Minhyuk seemed like the perfect payback.

_And it was._

Minhyuk froze from head to toe when Jooheon had pinned him down in their bed. The poor boy couldn’t even reply to him. Jooheon would never hurt Minhyuk physically, but if Jooheon had to scare him to remain a peaceful life then there was nothing stopping him.

**…**

“Omg, you should be a dancer oppa!” Wonho said with a high pitched voice, making everyone burst into drunken laughter. Jooheon flicked Wonho on his forehead and went on with showing his dancing moves.

Normally Jooheon would never get on the dancefloor when he went to the club. It was just something he didn’t enjoy doing, however, he liked to watch people dance and loved to laugh with people who failed to pick someone up. Jooheon would always sit on a table near the bar, talking to some people he knew. Kihyun, Wonho and him came to the Monsta Club every Friday so they knew lots of people there. Since a few weeks they got a new companion joining them on their nights out, Hyungwon. He really fits well in the group and Jooheon has a soft spot for the kid. The only downside of him is the fact that he is close with his little brother-in-law, but it’s obvious Hyungwon doesn’t know anything about it. So Jooheon didn’t bother Hyungwon with annoying questions. _He would be able to fix his own problems._

They kept on dancing and drinking, and Jooheon admitted that maybe he should dance more when he went to the club. But Jooheon was wise enough that he drunk a little too much tonight.

_A little waaaay too much!_

When he left to party he was really annoyed. Of course because of that “husband” of his! Jooheon just said he should show off his cooking skills, because the past weeks he only ate ramen and warm-up food. Jooheon himself was terrible at cooking but he really missed the home made meals (which were always made by a maid that worked at his used-to-be-home). The only reaction he got from Minhyuk was a scoff and a “you wish”.

When he got to the club Jooheon couldn’t enjoy anything because he was still so pissed at Minhyuk. The only solution in his mind was to drink until he felt relaxed and had fun. As a result Jooheon didn’t even remember how he got on the dancefloor but that didn’t matter because he had the time of his life with his friends.

Eventually they went home because it was already 4:30 and the club was closing. Jooheon was happy he still lived close to his favorite club and his friends.

When he entered the apartment he became conscious again of his living state. Due to all the alcohol he forgot for a moment that he shared this apartment with Minhyuk.

_Minhyukie._

A grin appeared on Jooheon’s face and he walked to the bedroom very softly, he first went to the bathroom and the grin on his face only became wider.

He left the bathroom only wearing his boxer short, like always, and crawled into bed. Slowly and unnoticeable he moved himself closer and closer to Minhyuk’s side of the bed. The latter didn’t flinch so Jooheon knew he was fast asleep. He put his arm around Minhyuk’s waist and Jooheon got a little startled when he felt the other wasn’t wearing a shirt.

His plan to scare Minhyuk changed without Jooheon being conscious of it. Jooheon’s hand just softly glided over Minhyuk’s chest and stomach, up and down, up and down, like Jooheon was hypnotized by Minhyuk’s body. Minhyuk let out a very soft groan, but it was enough for a drunk Jooheon to lose most of his control. He just pushed himself further against Minhyuk’s body and snuggled his face into Minhyuk’s neck. It was such a wonder Minhyuk hadn’t woken up from al the touching and moving from Jooheon, he was apparently a really deep sleeper. Jooheon just kept on lying like that, breathing in Minhyuk’s scent and feeling his chest softly with his hands. A warm feeling growing in his stomach.

_What the hell are you doing Jooheon!_

A scream in the back of Jooheon’s head maked him realize what was happening. In a panicked reaction he just squeezed Minhyuk until he woke up, not knowing what his plan had been in the first place.

Minhyuk shifted and Jooheon noticed how his body froze in Jooheon’s arms.

“W-what are y-you doing?!” Minhyuk tried to turn around and push Jooheon’s hands away but Jooheon prevented Minhyuk from doing that by holding Minhyuk tightly in his grip.

“Jooheon! Stop! What the heck are you thinking!” Minhyuk hissed while still trying to get out of Jooheon’s grip.

“I am thinking about how mad I am because you won’t cook for me!” Jooheon hissed back while putting more pressure on his arms

Minhyuk started to laugh. “You…. are …. so …. pathetic!” But Minhyuk’s laughter got replaced by a pained groan. It was the result of a quick bite in his ear from Jooheon.

“I am fucking serious, dickhead!”

Minhyuk scoffed. “Jooheon, get off me. Now!” But the only response Minhyuk got was getting more squeezed by Jooheon.

“I’ll just do this every night then sweetie.” Jooheon whispered softly in Minhyuk’s ear. He felt the other quiver from his words.

There fell a silence and Jooheon’s focus went back on the body squeezed inside his arms. His hand started to rub Minhyuk’s side softly and the warm feeling in his stomach returned.

“F-fine. I’ll do it, b-but can you please l-l-let me go.” Minhyuk’s voice was shaking as much as his body and Jooheon considered the possibility that the boy could get a panic attack. Even though the warm feeling in his stomach was screaming for more his mind always took control… eventually.

“Good boy. I’m looking forward to your cooking.”

But his mind was a little slower from all the alcohol, so before he let go of Minhyuk he placed his lips on the other, giving him a big and firm kiss. Jooheon had no idea where exactly he placed it but he didn’t care. He wouldn’t harm Minhyuk and he got what he wanted.

“Good night.” He let Minhyuk go and turned around, not a minute and Jooheon was fast asleep.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Good night.”

But there was nothing good of it. Tears were running out of Minhyuk’s eyes and it took a while before his body and breath calmed down. He could already hear Jooheon was asleep and there was a voice in his head suggesting to just push a pillow on Jooheon’s face.

Minhyuk was really blown away by Jooheon’s action, holding him so tight and caressing his body so softly. The soft whispers in his ears and the breathing in his neck drove him nuts. And the thing that crewed him up the most; the kiss, which was partly on his lips. Minhyuk could still feel the touch from Jooheon’s lips.

_How long ago was it since someone held you like that?_

The thought destroyed Minhyuk deep inside. He stood up quickly and walked to the kitchen, letting himself sink down on the floor against the cupboard. Minhyuk started shaking again and little sobs left his mouth.

_He hated himself._

He hated the warmth that was spread all over his body.

The warmth he had longed to for such a long time.

Apparently it didn’t even matter from who the warmth came from. Which was the worst thing about the whole situation. _Jooheon._

_Stupid!_

_Filthy!_

_Jooheon!_

Minhyuk broke more down, all the energy just left his body and he laid down on the cold kitchen floor, not a single bit left from the warmth Jooheon gave him.

**…**

When Minhyuk’s eyes opened he was still lying on the kitchen floor. The clock on the oven indicated it was 11:00. Minhyuk pushed himself up and noticed how heavy his head felt from all the crying and how puffy his eyes felt. He walked slowly towards the bedroom knowing that Jooheon was probably still sleeping off his hangover, after grabbing some clothes he walked towards the bathroom to take a long warm shower.

_That’s how you get warm Minhyuk! Not by Jooheon touching you with his filthy hands!_

Minhyuk rubbed extra hard over his chest, his side and his cheek and lips. Trying to erase all the germs Jooheon left behind. Even when he is done washing his body and hair, Minhyuk stays under the warm water of the shower for a while.

When Minhyuk was done showering and walked to the bedroom he noticed Jooheon was lying on his back in bed with his eyes open, arms behind his head.

A smirk appeared on his face and Minhyuk’s body started to panick once again.

“Good morning.”

Minhyuk just turned around to leave the bedroom, but before he closed the door Jooheon made him remember the “deal” they made last night.

“Let’s eat in one hour sweetie. I’m looking forward to your cooking skills.”

Minhyuk just slammed the door and walked to the kitchen to prepare some food. He cooked a pasta with chicken, it was a pasta Minhyuk often made. Which was a facilitation considering he was not paying attention to his cooking, his body just did everything automatic while his mind was wandering off to yesterday night.

Even though Minhyuk despised how much he kept on thinking about Jooheon holding him, he couldn’t help but relive the warmth he felt yesterday evening. It was the kind of warmth he barely receive from anyone ever, it was not the kind of warmth that his brothers could give him, nor the warmth he ever felt during the few short relationships he had.

_Are you a Stockholm syndrome patient Minhyuk?! Keep your shit together!_

Minhyuk knew the voice in his mind was right, but he longed to the warmth so much. The past months had been so lonely for Minhyuk, living alone in a small room. There were lots of nights were he cried himself to sleep, regretting every decision he ever made, regretting he had ever been born. That one week living back with his brothers should’ve been like heaven but is was hell, because Minhyuk knew it wouldn’t last for long. And now here he was, in his apartment.

_Their apartment._

And even though Minhyuk hated Jooheon, this time there was no uncertainty. Everything was as clear as water; this would be his live, married with Jooheon. So why wouldn’t he consider taking the little bit of warmth he could get, even if Jooheon was just messing with him.

_Why does it matter when you’re stuck with him anyway?_

Minhyuk suddenly felt it again. Jooheon’s arms around his waist and his breath against his neck.

_Was this really a moment worth reliving?_

_Why was his mind messing him up so much?_

“Smells delicious sweetie!” Minhyuk’s eyes widened when he noticed it was not his mind messing with him, seeming like he was reliving the moment.

_He was really reliving it._

And now he knew again why he hated it so much. It was because of the effect Jooheon had on him; Minhyuk’s whole body froze and his heart started to beat like crazy, and he knew his body would be all shaky after a minute.

“I’ll take some plates so we can eat!” Jooheon let go of Minhyuk and quickly set the table. At that moment Minhyuk’s hand just moved automatically, like a reflex from the shock. And he ended up with the side of his hand against the hot kettle. Minhyuk flinched when he felt the burning pain, but he tries not to make a noise, quickly blinking his eyelids to make the tears disappear and holds his hand under cold water.

They silently ate their food and Minhyuk got frustrated by the way his hands started shaking when he lifted his fork. His one hand still burning like hell. Jooheon seemed to enjoy his food, taking an extra portion and smacking his lips.

“This is nice.” Jooheon looked up with twinkling eyes and a grin appeared on his face. “Thanks sweetie.”

Minhyuk’s hands started to shake even more so he just decided to ignore the food on his plate, not feeling hungry anymore.

“Jooheon?” Minhyuk asked softly. Jooheon just looked at him, giving Minhyuk a nod to support the other to continue.

“Jooheon, please, don’t hurt me.”

A laugh escaped from Jooheon’s mouth and he clapped his hands.

“Well, it seems the only one hurting you is the kettle.” Jooheon took Minhyuk’s hand and inspected the red piece of meat. “You should definitely put something on that.”

“I’m a cook, I’m used to things like that. It’s fine.” Minhyuk pulled his hand back, annoyed by Jooheon laughing at his face while it was obvious Minhyuk was in pain and very uncomfortable.

“Please, don’t hurt me.” Minhyuk repeated his words, determined to get an answer from Jooheon. Wishing to know what Jooheon is up to.

Jooheon tilted his head to the side, pouting his lips and acting like he is thinking really hard about it.

Then he looked back at Minhyuk, placing his hand under Minhyuk’s chin and grabbing it.

 

“As long as you just do what I ask, I’ll be good to you.”

And with that Jooheon stood up and walked out of the room,

leaving a shaky Minhyuk behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yo everyone! ;)  I posted a little earlier today because I'll be hanging out with my friends tonight *yeeey***
> 
>  
> 
> **Okay, let me know what you guys think! Like, was this okay? Was it "in line" with your expectations (do people even have expectations when reading fics haha?) or was it too much?**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **As always, thank you for reading ♥**


	12. Chapter 12

The days after Minhyuk still felt shaky and stressed out. The deep sleep he had the past night were again replaced by insomnia and fear. Minhyuk slept as far away from Jooheon as he could, a small push would already been enough to make him drop on the floor. But Minhyuk was wide awake and focusing on Jooheon all night, so Jooheon would not be able to push him or come near him.

Even when Jooheon’s alarm went off on schooldays, Minhyuk kept his eyes open. Which resulted in Jooheon staring him in the eyes when he woke up. It frustrated Minhyuk that Jooheon would keep his habit of sitting on the bed for ten minutes before getting up, because it meant he was staring at him for all that time. But nothing happened, none of them said something and both their faces’ were expressionless.

The look in Jooheon’s eyes gave Minhyuk shivers and goosebumps all over his body. There was only one word in which Minhyuk could describe it and only the meaning of the word made Minhyuk’s stomach turn over.

_Dominant._

It made his body freeze and even though the stare was highly uncomfortable, Minhyuk could not look away from Jooheon’s eyes. When Jooheon got up and left for school Minhyuk would already be very awake and stood up, so he ended up being sleep deprived after a couple of nights.

Minhyuk walked to the bathroom to take his daily shower, when he was done he grabbed a tube with ointment for his burned wound. A tube Minhyuk found the day after he burned himself on the kitchen table. When he asked Jooheon about it the latter just said _“You should take care of yourself, I don’t want you to lose your prettiness”_ , with a wolf grin on his face. Minhyuk had just muttered a thank you and ignored Jooheon for the rest of the day. Like he tried to do every day.

Surprisingly, ignoring Jooheon wasn’t that difficult. Considering the other did just the same. However, Minhyuk was still anxious because he knew how Jooheon’s mood could suddenly switch. He got reminded of it every morning when Jooheon was staring down at him.

Every day when Minhyuk was left alone in bed his body would shake a little and once in a while a heavy shiver would run down his spine. There were mornings were Minhyuk would close his eyes and feel the warmth again, the breath in his neck and a body close to him. Later, he would be filled with regret and anxiety. It always ended up with Minhyuk crumbling down on the floor, tears spilled across his face and the hate towards himself grown bigger.

Minhyuk was disgusted by himself. By the fact there were days where he longed to being touched, when his mind would try to convince Minhyuk in not cooking a meal or provoking Jooheon to get some sort of attention. Minhyuk tried to talk to Jooheon but whenever he did he would receive a strong glare from Jooheon that made Minhyuk shut up in no time.

And so weeks passed by and Minhyuk was surprised that while drinking coffee with his brothers on Wednesday they stated it’s already been a month. His brothers never asked much about how he lived with Jooheon, they always tried to make their gatherings as fun as possible. But when saying goodbye Hyunwoo would always stare into Minhyuk’s eyes and tell him: “Let me know if something’s wrong.” That Wednesday was different, even though his brothers were cautiously in asking questions, Minhyuk received multiple questions about him and Jooheon.

_Of course he lied._

Minhyuk was not making his brothers believe everything was well and perfect, they were not that easily to fool. Instead, Minhyuk talked about how he and Jooheon had more conversations and started watching movies during weekends, how he cooked for Jooheon and how much the latter liked it. He noticed how his brothers were skeptical by his information but they acted like they bought Minhyuk’s story. Somehow Minhyuk was happy they didn’t believe every word he said, because that meant his brothers were still on their guard. They will watch Minyuk’s back and will be there in difficult times.

But Minhyuk didn’t want to waste his precious time with his brothers on whining and crying. Minhyuk tried to take all the warmth he could from these short moments; before he returned to his cold and lonely home.

One morning, when Jooheon was at school, Minhyuk experienced an outburst of laughing because everything seemed so ridiculous to him. After months of living alone he now was living with someone, yet, but he felt lonelier than he ever had. Minhyuk kept on laughing and laughing until he, again, ended up on the kitchen floor crying his heart out.

It went on for weeks: or he felt nothing, or he felt everything. The _everything_ was pain, loneliness and the regular occurrence of thoughts longing to warmth.

_His warmth._

It just swallowed Minhyuk into a dark hole. Because he knew that he himself did definitely not love Jooheon, and how more time passed the more he was convinced that day would never come.

_But would it be so wrong to ask for warmth with the person you have to marry?_

Eventually, tiredness takes over Minhyuk and at nights he falls back into his deep sleep. Realizing the mornings become easier when he wakes up and there is no one staring down at him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It had already been weeks since Jooheon scared Minhyuk that Friday night he got home drunk. Jooheon was slightly annoyed by how Minhyuk’s mood had changed so drastically. He went from a scared, with sometimes sharp remarks, to a silent and tired looking boy.

_Admit it Jooheon, he kind of looks depressed as fuck._

Minhyuk surely did. Jooheon was kind of taken back by how sensitive Minhyuk seemed to be, Jooheon did not estimate that. Jooheon knew that if he started playing mind games with Minhyuk again that there would be nothing left of his husband. This was not what Jooheon had in mind.

He wanted Minhyuk to be scared, that his perfect body would shake under Jooheon’s gaze and that he would beg for Jooheon to leave him alone. However, Jooheon ended up being the one who got ignored.

_Jooheon hated being ignored by others._

He wanted to have control over Minhyuk, that he could just snap his finger and get what he wanted. Or that he could feel Minhyuk freeze when he walked in the apartment. But nothing of that happened, Minhyuk didn’t even look up when Jooheon came home. There were no words or body reactions.

It was boring and Jooheon only got more annoyed when he noticed Minhyuk only getting sucked deeper in his depression hole more and more as time passed. Still, Jooheon kept patiently waiting for his moment to start his scaring game again. He just had to wait…. for a pretty long time.

But, luckily, the day soon came.

_Only he did not expect it to go this way._

…

It was Tuesday, Minhyuk and Jooheon just finished eating when there was a knock on the door. Jooheon looked questionable at Minhyuk who did not even look at him. Instead the latter stood up and opened the door.

_Facking. Hell._

“Ooh, Minhyuk, I’m so sorry to come here so unexpected. I’m glad to meet you!” Jooheon saw the person giving a kiss to Minhyuk and gave him flowers. _Chrysanthemums_ *****.

**[*Little sidenote: where I live chrysanthemums are placed on graves]**

“Where is the other lovely dove?” Jooheon’s mouth tasted metallic from biting on his inner cheek and he could feel his blood starting to boil from anger.

_Facking witch!_

Taeyeon walked loudly into Jooheon’s apartment. It didn’t matter what she did, to Jooheon his stepmom was always loud.

“I missed you!” Taeyeon stopped in front of Jooheon, showing of a big mocking smile.

Jooheon clenched his fists, hard, very hard. He had to because he honestly wanted to beat the shit out of Taeyeon. He never felt that much hatred for a woman, even though his former number one came very close to Taeyeon’s level.

“Euuh, t-thank you for the flowers?” Jooheon almost snapped. Wanting to first beat the shit out of his stepmom and then scream at Minhyuk for suddenly being able to talk again. Jooheon’s annoyance went to another level, a level he felt he couldn’t control for long anymore.

“You’re welcome sweetheart! I must admit my boy over here scored a very good looking husband!” Taeyeon said while winking at Minhyuk, who ended up being a little flustered. Before Jooheon could finally find the words to speak his stepmom turned around, _loudly_ , throwing her hair in Jooheon’s face and walked towards the dining table to take a seat.

“You want a drink Miss?” Taeyeon sniggered, acting like she was charmed by Minhyuk’s use of words.

“I would love to sweetheart, but please, call me mom.” Taeyeon said while lightly squeezing Minhyuk’s upper arm in a way of comfort, who looked obviously uncomfortable in the current situation.

Jooheon was still standing, ready to snap and take everyone out who was present in his apartment. But again, he got no chance to speak.

“Jooheon, you really don’t deserve him.” Taeyeon mockingly said, she then focused her attention towards Minhyuk. “I’m so sorry Minhyuk. I know Jooheon is not the prettiest boy, especially compared to you. And let’s admit, he doesn’t have a great persona either. Aaah! I hope that at least he’s satisfying enough in bed.”

Everything happened really fast after that, all unconscious for Jooheon. He didn’t process how his body moved to Taeyeon in what seemed like a flash, or how he towered above her, putting his forehead against hers. How she ended up screaming when Jooheon spat on her face.

But before he could do anything else he felt arms embrace his waist and pull him back a little. Taeyeon stood up quickly and whipped off the spit with some kitchen paper.

“You disgusting pig!” She screams angrily, wheezing from anger.

Jooheon’s hands were shaking and he didn’t get it how the arms around his waist had been able to stop him. His chest moved up and down heavily.

“Minhyuk I-” Taeyeon’s eyes filled with tears and she laid her hands on her chest as if she had some sort of heart pain. _Worthless actress!_

“You were not invited here.” Minhyuk cut off Taeyeon. Both Jooheon and Taeyeon ended up being surprised by the sudden cold and harsh tone in Minhyuk’s voice.

“Did you really think you could just walk into our apartment like that? Rude bitch.” A smirk appeared on Jooheon’s face when Taeyeon felt into a state of shock.

Minhyuk is now not standing behind Jooheon anymore, but he moved his body so that he stood next to Jooheon. Still one of his arms around Jooheon’s waist, the other hand resting on Jooheon’s chest. Jooheon hated the way Minhyuk was touching him, but Taeyeon’s confused and shocked expression maked the anger extinguish a little.

An awkward silence felt, eventually broken by a sigh coming from Minhyuk. “Can you please leave. Its rude to act like that, considering you weren’t even invited in for the first place.” Minhyuk let go of Jooheon and walked towards the door opening it and gesturing with his hands to Taeyeon.

Jooheon enjoyed this way too much, the normally oh so cold witch was now startled from Minhyuk’s sudden annoyance and lecturing. She appeared to be speechless and just walked towards the door, but before she walked through it she gave Jooheon one last angry glance.

When Minhyuk closed the door he turned around, staring at Jooheon with a questionable look. To Jooheon his face even looked a little worried.

_So first he thinks he can just grab you like that and now he even thinks you own him an explanation for this shit?!_

Jooheon went sitting on the couch and gestured for Minhyuk to come sit next to him. Minhyuk looked a little uncertain, but he slowly moved to the couch and sat next to Jooheon.

“Let me tell you one thing.” Jooheon said softly and sighed. Before Minhyuk knew it he was pushed with his back on the couch, Jooheon lying on top of him, grabbing Minhyuk’s wrists and holding them next to Minhyuk’s face. Jooheon’s forehead pressed against Minhyuk.

“Don’t you ever grab me like that again. Understood?”

Jooheon stared deadly into Minhyuk’s eyes, which were filled with tears who started to run down his face. “Understood?” Jooheon repeated again, forcing an answer from Minhyuk.

As usual, Minhyuk could only shake his head. _And body._

_Body._

It triggered Jooheon’s mind to think again about that drunken night, the beautiful chest he caressed so softly. This time there was no warmth in his stomach, there was a burning heat. The hands around Minhyuk’s wrists used more force and Jooheon noticed how his heart beat increased. It made him realize how long it had been since he had sex with someone and how good it always felt.

_He’s your husband Jooheon._

_Use him for it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Describe Jooheon in 3 words: Asshole - Dominant - Horny.   lol**
> 
>  
> 
> **Aaah, the story is finally getting some angst and drama in it. There is more to come! Let me know if you liked this chapter; was it okay?**  
>  Thank you all for the sweet comments, kuddos, subscribers and support ♥ Big kiss 
> 
>  
> 
> **Also, I suck at naming my chapters (which I always decide last minute) - Sorry hehe!**


	13. Chapter 13

Jooheon looked at his phone to check the time, it was 4:30 and he hadn’t been able to close his eyes for one minute. There was too much on his mind right now.

_You almost facking harassed the guy, Jooheon!_

Jooheon sighed. He tried to lay comfortable on the couch, which was impossible, but sleeping in the bedroom was not an option now. The crying sounds from Minhyuk, that ended just a half hour ago, were on repeat in Jooheon’s mind.

_Did he feel bad for making Minhyuk cry?_

Not really. Jooheon was sure he made the boy cry multiple times. It was not like Jooheon was fine with the whole situation that they were in. It was not Jooheon’s fault he coped with it differently than Minhyuk did.

But Jooheon couldn’t deny the fact that Minhyuk made it difficult for him. He had hoped that Minhyuk would cancel marrying Jooheon, but Jooheon realized Minhyuk is probably as stuck with the deal as he his. It was a weird feeling, having a person around him who would be with him for a really long time.

Jooheon didn’t want Minhyuk, nor did he needed him. If there was any chance the business deal between their fathers would be canceled Jooheon would take his shit in three seconds and leave this place without second thought.

Yet, Jooheon couldn’t deny the feeling he got when touching Minhyuk. The latter’s body was perfectly shaped, just like his face. It was a lie if Jooheon said Minhyuk wasn’t attractive. However, Jooheon got surprised by the sudden urge to touch Minhyuk and all the heath that came with it.

_How long had it been? Half a year or something?_

Jooheon never had a high libido. He recalled that there had been more times he slept with someone out of frustration and for stress relieve than out of desire or love. There were not much people Jooheon was attracted to. His future husband, on the other hand, was quite the exception and that’s what fucked Jooheon up when he laid on Minhyuk.

Jooheon pushed his head harder against the couch. _How great it would’ve been if he had fucked Minhyuk raw here on this couch._

But that didn’t happen. Jooheon was cold-hearted and he knew from himself that he was quite the asshole with a lack of empathy on many occasions, but he wasn’t a monster. There were two times in his life where he fought with someone; one time during primary school because stupid Sungjae pulled the hair of the new shy girl, and when his best friend, Kihyun, became a junk and he had to beat some sense into him. Besides that Jooheon never fought with anyone, neither did he touch people without consent.

_But again, Minhyuk made it so hard for him._

Yesterday evening, when he laid on top of Minhyuk on the couch, Jooheon’s lust went through the roof. Jooheon just wanted to touch every inch of the other’s body, sucking and biting it. He wanted Minhyuk to moan, Jooheon wanted to moan. But Jooheon was no idiot, it would’ve been plain rape if he did.

So he just buried his face into Minhyuk’s neck, still holding the latter his wrists next to his face. Jooheon tried to calm the fire in his body by breathing deeply in and out, trying to keep his body as frozen as Minhyuk’s. But it was oh so hard! Because Jooheon’s body wanted to rub against Minhyuk’s, with or without clothes, he just wanted to feel it so badly.

Eventually Jooheon calmed down and at one point he doubted if Minhyuk had fallen asleep, but when he looked up it was clear he didn’t. Minhyuk’s eyes were red and puffy, his body frozen under Jooheon’s.

Jooheon got up and walked to the kitchen taking some ice cold water and drinking it down in one go. The drink helped, it made the last bit of warmth disappear. He got startled when a door was smashed closed and so Jooheon made up his mind that he better slept on the couch tonight.

…

The days after are strange. Not because Minhyuk is being depressed as fuck again, but because he appeared to be less depressed. Minhyuk was still very silent but he seemed to be acknowledging Jooheon’s presence, something he completely ignored the past weeks.

It made Jooheon feel more excited, because depressed Minhyuk was boring. Scared Minhyuk on the other hand made Jooheon feel like playing an interesting game. He always liked to tease Minhyuk, who always ended up being flustered by Jooheon’s words. But it didn’t stay with words, sometimes Jooheon would walk passed Minhyuk and lightly touch him, stroke his neck “accidently” or placing his hand on Minhyuk’s lower back when passing him.

One evening when they were having dinner Jooheon grabbed Minhyuk’s hand and softly caressed it, causing Minhyuk’s body to freeze. “I am impressed you got more than that pretty face of yours, this is good,” Jooheon tone changed into something sensual and soft, and his eyes got small and filled with pleasure, “I wonder in what else your good at sweetie.”

A fork fell on the floor and Jooheon grinned when he saw how flustered Minhyuk was, his eyes avoiding looking at Jooheon and his cheeks became tomato red. Jooheon enjoyed seeing Minhyuk’s flustered face and the dinner evenings that followed he made it a habit to grab Minhyuk’s hand.  

Their behavior went back to before; when Jooheon walked into the apartment, Minhyuk would look up. And on some mornings Jooheon had the pleasure of being able to look down into Minhyuk’s eyes, who was awake, or when he wasn’t awake Jooheon could check him out.

Somewhere deep down Jooheon hoped Minhyuk would feel a little more relaxed with him in the future.

_Because Jooheon had no clue on how much longer he could take the heath._

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The music was loud,  but somehow it was not loud enough to cancel out all the talking and laughing from the other people.

“Why the fuck am I here?” Changkyun murmured to himself. Luckily the music was not that bad, it was RnB and even though Changkyun didn’t listen to it much, he did enjoy rap, so the music was better than EDM shit they usually played in clubs like this. He was even more lucky because Hyungwon was ordering drinks at the bar, and Changkyun really needed to be at least a little tipsy to survive this night.

_Why did he come here?_

Well, because of Jooheon. The past weeks Changkyun noticed how Minhyuk became blank, and if that wasn’t already bad enough the blank eventually got replaced by a dark and depressed mood. He and Hyunwoo didn’t take anything of the bullshit their brother said, talking about how things were getting better between him and Jooheon.

Lately, Changkyun became less fond of his oldest brother, who didn’t do anything about the situation. Changkyun knew Jooheon and Minhyuk signed a contract and were bound to it, but the least Hyunwoo could do was scare Jooheon a little. His oldest brother was as big as a bear and quite muscular, the difference with Changkyun was quite big, even though Minhyuk was the smallest among them. Hyunwoo was older, so of course Jooheon would be more threatened by him compared to Changkyun. But Hyunwoo ended up nagged Changkyun when he suggested Hyunwoo should scare Jooheon a little, saying that it would only make things harder considering they would be a family in the future.

_As if that asshole would ever be family to us!_

So here he was, on a Friday night in the Monsta Club, taking a beer Hyungwon offered him. Hyungwon thought Changkyun was out of his mind when he said he would tag along on Friday. It felt like a Christmas miracle and he expected his best friend to cancel before it was Friday. But here they were and Hyungwon noticed that Changkyun wasn’t that comfortable in the club, but his friend also didn’t seem distressed or something. Somehow Hyungwon felt a little glimpse of proudness because Changkyun tried something out of his comfort-zone.

They finished their second beer not long after and Hyungwon suggested to go dancing. Even though Changkyun never danced before, he thought it could be fun, a thought that got generated in his brain because he already felt a little tipsy. Changkyun wasn’t used to drink alcohol, even if it was beer which was not that strong.

Even though Changkyun didn’t feel at ease on the dancefloor, he didn’t feel like he disliked it. A lot of that was because of Hyungwon’s funny moves and jokingly flirts with Changkyun.

“I guess you scored lots of people with those moves!” Changkyun screamed teasingly, a big grin on his face.

“Biiitch! I got everyone around my finger, like obviously! Get in line!” Hyungwon said sarcastically, making both of them laugh while they continued to dance.

“Hyungwon! I knew you would be here!” Changkyun looked back and immediately recognized the boy with the hamster cheeks. They both said hi to Kihyun who joined them in dancing.

Changkyun kind of liked Kihyun, not a lot, but more than his other two friends. To Changkyun they were still the trash-group, but Kihyun seemed to be the most normal one. When they had small talks during their break at school Kihyun always tried to involve Changkyun into the conversation he was having with Hyungwon. Changkyun appreciated that, considering most people who came to talk to Hyungwon ignored him most of the time. Just like Jooheon, which Changkyun didn’t mind. But the third guy, Wonho, was a totally different story. Changkyun could always feel his eyes burning on his face and it happened a couple of times their eyes’ met, when that happened Wonho would always give him a big smile, sometimes he even winked. Changkyun really had no clue what his deal was but considering Wonho was a big flirt with everyone it was probably just a habit.

“Is it because of my sweet ass you finally came here.” _Speaking about the devil._

Wonho had four glasses of drinks in his hand and everyone took one. He winked at Changkyun and placed and arm around his shoulder. _Damn, it’s really all muscle._

Kihyun shot a warning look at Wonho, who just smiled back and removed his arm from Changkyun. They just danced and Changkyun was happy Kihyun came next to him and talked a little with him while Wonho and Hyungwon went all out on the dancefloor.

“Aren’t they like the most ridiculous creatures on this planet?” Kihyun said with pleasure in his eyes. Changkyun nodded, he never thought Hyungwon would be this kind of party person. He always thought his long friend would be someone sitting at the bar acting all chill and looking like a model. Of course, Hyungwon still looked like a model, but less serious and mature.

The drink Wonho offered them was a very strong cocktail but somehow Changkyun accepted a second one when Wonho and Hyungwon came to him and Kihyun with another round of drinks. Changkyun wanted to drink the deadly cocktail very slowly but failed, mainly because he was already tipsy and he noticed it became much easier to drink when already being tipsy, and also because it was superhot on the crowded dancefloor.

A little after that Changkyun really needed to sit down, the three friends still had way too much fun so he just told them he would be back soon and went upstairs to the tables.

It didn’t take long before someone caught his eyes, sitting in the corner of the bar, looking at the dancefloor. But as if Jooheon could feel Changkyun’s stare he moved his head and locked their eyes. A dimple smile spread on his face and he waved at Changkyun.

Changkyun was a little surprised by the sudden bubbliness of Jooheon, but probably he was also a little drunk. Plus, Changkyun was quite sure Jooheon didn’t know Minhyuk was his brother so he waved back and walked towards Jooheon, sitting next to him at the table.

“Never expected you to come here. But it looks like you enjoy it.” A big smile spread on Jooheon’s face and it worked contagiously.

“Yeah, it’s alright I guess.” Changkyun answered back.

And he ended up with another drink, offered by Jooheon this time. Changkyun drank from it and suppressed the urge to spit the drink back into the glass. It was coke, but with something strong in it, probably whiskey or something. It was totally different from the cocktail, which was also strong, but tasted much sweeter.

Changkyun actually really didn’t want to drink anymore, but he didn’t want to piss Jooheon off. Honestly, Changkyun still had no idea exactly why he wanted to talk to Jooheon or what his plan was, but he wanted to protect and help his older brother. Maybe he could threaten Jooheon, which would probably make no difference but then at least he knew Changkyun was watching him. Or maybe he should try to get closer to Jooheon so he could figure out what Jooheon did with Minhyuk.

_Maybe just “accidently” drop a glass on Jooheon’s head? Or search for a thug and pay him to beat the shit out of Jooheon?_

 “Let’s make a toast!” Jooheon said while bringing his glass up, interrupting Changkyun’s thoughts and waiting for the latter to do the same. And just before Jooheon clinked his glass with Changkyun’s a wolf grin spread across his face and his eyes narrowed.  “To brothers in law.”

Changkyun got surprised and freezed at Jooheon’s words, not knowing what to do.

 _So he did know!_ Changkyun started to feel embarrassed and hoped someone would interrupt their conversation, but one glance at the dancefloor made Changkyun realize Kihyun, Wonho and Hyungwon would not be done with dancing for a long time.

“What? You really think I didn’t know Minhyuk was your brother?” Jooheon laughed. “Are you worried? Don’t be, little bro. You’re cute.” Jooheon mockingly said.

Changkyun got startled when Jooheon placed his hand on his shoulder and lightly squeezed it, as if he was comforting Changkyun. It immediately made red flags appear in Changkyun’s mind and he knew Jooheon was just like he imagined. _Probably even worse!_

“I will take care of my beautiful babe. His lips and body are nearly perfect, so don’t worry, I won’t neglect any of that.” Jooheon said while his face went serious, but there still was a twinkle of pleasure in his eyes.

Followed by the clinking sound of their glasses, Changkyun had the feeling the sound echoed in his mind. It made him snap and everything after that went automatic. Before he knew it he took his glass and smashed the inside against Jooheon’s face, which came as a surprise for the latter. Changkyun stood up and walked down the stairs, towards the dancefloor.

He thought he was walking to the dancefloor to grab Hyungwon and leave the club, but when he saw Wonho his mind changed.

_How pissed was Jooheon every time Wonho even smiled at Changkyun? ___

__Wonho caught Changkyun walking his way and waved his arm, throwing a big smile at Changkyun. But this time Changkyun is not throwing back a small smile and looking away, he gave Wonho a charming smile and walked towards him until he stood right in front of him. _Close in front of him._ Annoying the girl who was dancing with Wonho, but she got the point when no one gave her an inch of attention. Without second thought Changkyun grabs the muscular waist and pulls Wonho closer while dancing to the rhythm of the sensual RnB song, surprising the muscular man._ _

__Wonho grinned. “What a pleasant moves you got there, didn’t know you had those.” He scanned Changkuyn’s body from head to toe, biting his lip. It looked hot._ _

__“Ooh, shut it you.” Changkyun teasingly threw back, bringing his body more closer to Wonho._ _

__He felt two arms grabbing his waist, one sliding slowly to Changkyun’s behind, Wonho brought his face down so that he was next to Changkyun’s ear. “Make me.”_ _

__Wonho’s voice sounded raspy and raw, he sounded like he just finished a workout._ _

___It was such a turn-on._ _ _

__But it was not like Changkyun needed anything of that to make his next move. So he took his other arm and brought his hand to Wonho’s neck, pulling him closer and crashing his lips against Wonho’s._ _

__Changkyun was not going to deny Wonho was a good kisser, it was even better, he was a very passionate kisser. And of course Wonho’s big and strong body made it a thousand times better._ _

__So it just didn’t stay with one kiss, their bodies were glued to each other while they still danced to the music and after every few seconds they stopped kissing, their lips would find each other again. Sometimes their kissing pause was longer, but Wonho would just suck some skin on Changkyun’s neck, which resulted in soft moans escaping from the younger one. But Changkyun didn’t care, the music was loud enough and literally no one in this club gave a damn._ _

__They broke their kiss again and Wonho smiled at Changkyun while rubbing his nose against his._ _

__“We should do this more.”_ _

__Changkyun wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating from too much alcohol or if Wonho really had a slight blush at his cheeks after saying that, and it was probably the alcohol that canceled his mind out because the words escaping his mouth seemed to come out automatic._ _

__“I’d love to.” Changkyun chuckled and placed his lips back against Wonho’s._ _

___Which unconsciously felt like home._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Being tipsy but drinking because it’s waaaay too hot at the dancefloor = my #1 going out problem, but don’t get illusions/worried, haha, that happens like 5x a year! And cocktails in a club are too expensive for my student-broken-ass. Oh! And I drive sometimes. No drinking and driving! And yes I sound like your mom. _I am your mom now._ lol **
> 
>  
> 
> **Was this boring? Probably a bit (besides the ending?) but I needed my side-storyline to start somewhere. Did you like it?**
> 
>  
> 
> **On a scale from 1 to bitch, how much did you hate it that I stretched out to tell what really happened on the couch? Hehe, sorry, I really couldn’t get it over my heart to write a rape scene. Waaayy too painful + I think in the beginning I told everyone it will be angsty but no harassment in it (well, JH is actually slightly harassing MH?), but I think most people forgot, which I’m happy for because I think that made you all more “curious” about what would happen.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Somehow I'm also really talktive today while I'm actually 50% "high" because of my hay fever #RIP me. This A/N is all over the place, sorry!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Forgive me for having lame humor sense ♥ thanks for the support tho!**


	14. Chapter 14

Mr. Lee was staring at the picture frame on his desk, deep in thoughts about the last phone call he received. The little boy in the picture was smiling, his eyes twinkling brightly. The arms from his father were wrapped around him, giving the little boy a big hug. And even though the sun was already going down on the picture, you could still see it had been a hot summer day. A sad smile appeared on Mr. Lee’s face, he couldn’t remember the last time he saw this heart-warming smile on Jooheon’s face.

The picture was from 15 years ago, when Jooheon was only three years old. It was a sunny day and Mr. Lee had the idea of taking the afternoon of and making a walk next to the river with his family. He could still close his eyes and feel the sun from that day, and how Jooheon would wiggle after his older half-brothers. He could still hear their mother warning them to not go too close to the water.

_His wife._

It surprised Mr. Lee how it still hurt a lot after all this time. The woman he so dearly loved, leaving him and her child behind. He never got the answer why she did it, Mr. Lee also didn’t know where she was. But he stopped searching for her a long time ago. The picture on the desk was the last picture his wife made before they left to go home. He never saw it coming. She smiled so brightly that day.

Mr. Lee marked the day after not only as the day his wife left them, but also as the day Jooheon’s smile fade away.

Jooheon was always bright and open, he was much easier and more sensitive compared to his half-brothers. But Mr. Lee knew he never got over his mother leaving, and he knew Jooheon was blaming him for all of it. Jooheon had blamed everyone around him at the time, losing his love for his father, but also for his older brothers.

Mr. Lee would almost think Jooheon had no love left in his heart anymore, but he knew how much his son cared for his two best friends. It somehow still gave him some hope.

The phone call he received was quite the surprise, but it also confirmed his suspicions. Minhyuk’s little brother called, the boy sounded nervous and apologized around ten times for calling. The boy was worried about his brother, something Mr. Lee was too. Changkyun told him about how he noticed how his brother changed so drastically and that he demanded to know what Jooheon got into his mind.

Mr. Lee had noticed too how Minhyuk became less bright and seemed to be more down. It made his blood boil, to know that his son was demolishing such a good soul. The phone call from Minhyuk’s little brother made him realize how bad the situation was.

Mr. Lee’s thoughts got interrupted by his secretary.

“Mr. Lee, your son had arrived.”

“Let him in.” Mr. Lee smiled at his secretary and gave one last glance at the picture frame on his desk, wondering if the boy’s smile would ever return.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jooheon rubbed his eyes and a groan escaped from his mouth. It was 14:00, but he had no intention of getting out of bed. He was still very annoyed by yesterday evening.

_That little brat._

Jooheon still couldn’t believe Changkyun had the guts to throw a drink in Jooheon’s face, and if that wasn’t enough, he also kissed one of his best friends. Of course, his best friend didn’t mind. That manwhore.

Jooheon rolled his eyes and sighed. He wondered if the oldest brother was also a pain in the ass like the younger two.

And just when Jooheon thought his day couldn’t get any shittier, his phone starts to buzz. He looks at the screen and lets out another groan when he sees it’s his dad.

“Yes?” Jooheon says annoyingly.

The tone in which Jooheon’s father speaks makes Jooheon realize that he isn’t the only one being annoyed today.

_What did I do now know again?!_

…

Jooheon walks into the building, ignoring the lady at the front desk and walks straight to the elevator, pushing the 20th floor button. His plans for not leaving his bed today got canceled when his dad demanded Jooheon to come to his office in one hour.

Somehow it made Jooheon slightly nervous because he had no clue what to expect from his father. When the elevator door opened there was another surprise, one of his brothers was waiting for the elevator.

It had always been a surprise when he saw one of his brothers. Jooheon would never know when they came, nor did he truly care. Most of the time Jooheon wouldn’t even know when they were in Korea, they never paid a visit at home and his dad also never mentioned them. So Jooheon was sure they came more then he knew. But it was not like he wanted to catch up with them, because of the age difference they never really had a tight bond.

His older brother smirked. “I heard you were selling drugs now, congrats.” He just walked past Jooheon in the elevator and pushed the button, Jooheon didn’t even stare back and just walked towards the office door of his dad.

Jooheon never felt much love for his brothers, according to him there wasn’t even any of it. They had never been there for him, they bullied him multiple times by saying he was the reason his mother left him, that he was useless and just a failed child. His older brothers always felt superior, coming from a rich family on mother’s and father’s side.

Jooheon was still annoyed so he just walked in to the office without knocking and sat down on the chair.

“You called me.”

There was a silence and his dad was staring at Jooheon, Jooheon staring back at him. Finally, his dad started talking, speaking his words very slowly in a way that made red flags appear in Jooheon’s mind.

“We had an agreement, you’ll marry him and I would forgive you. You should be ashamed, you are the kind of person that extinguishes a sunshine like Minhyuk.”

Jooheon bit on the inside of his cheek and squeezed his hands tightly in his chair, trying to hold in his outburst of irritation.

_Of course it’s again about fucking Minhyuk!_

“I don’t need any words from you, Jooheon. The only thing I want to see is improvement. There will be a company party next week on Friday, the Im family is also invited. If Minhyuk looks still like trash then I whoop your ass in front of everybody and I’ll make sure you’re going to have a rough time. Understood?”

Jooheon just nodded, knowing that speaking would only make his father’s mood worse.

“But because I am so good I will also make an appealing deal; if you treat Minhyuk better I will let you work on Sundays at the company. I will make sure you’ll learn everything about it and that you’ll be ready to start working in it. Consider it a good offer, your brothers had to work their way up, I didn’t just give them the highest position in one go. But if you prove yourself you will start higher than they did.”

It was indeed very appealing for Jooheon, who didn’t want to work his way up for five years like his brothers had to. He knew his father was a man of his words so Jooheon was sure that if he worked hard enough he would stick to it.

“Looking at your face it seems you already made up your mind. You’re good to go son.”

They just gave each other a nod and Jooheon walked out of the office, somehow glad he didn’t had to spend much time talking with his dad.

…

When Jooheon came home Minhyuk was already at work, so he ordered some pizza and ate in front of the TV. He didn’t really take in what was happening on the screen, Jooheon was way too busy thinking about how to fix this situation.

Jooheon had no intention in treating Minhyuk like a prince, but he also really wanted to work in his dad’s company. After long thinking Jooheon knew what to do.

_Minhyuk had always been scared of him,_

_so wouldn’t it be better if he became more scared?_

A dark smile appeared on Jooheon’s face while he could finally enjoy his pizza and his TV-show.

_This will be easy._

 

________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Changkyun woke up with the biggest headache ever, he barely could open his eyes because the light was way too bright for him.

“Is your face flinching from a hangover or are you finally realizing you lost your goddamn mind?” Changkyun opened his eyes a little bit and perceived his best friends face very close to his. Hyungwon had a mocking smile on his face and somehow seemed to be very much alive considering Changkyun was sure Hyungwon drank more than him.

“Headache. Urgh.” Hyungwon grinned and gave a bottle of water and a few pills to Changkyun.

“Here, this will make you feel better. Let’s eat some food that will help our hangover and shower.”

One and a half hour later both boys were dressed in comfy clothing and were finished eating.

“Changkyun, do you still remember everything that happened yesterday?” Hyungwon asked with a little bit of worry in his voice.

“I’m hundred percent sure I drank, a lot. And I danced, which was crazy. But I had a good time even though I feel like I’m dying right now.” Changkyun smiled at Hyungwon who seemed a little uneasy.

“Yeah, you sure had a good time, right?” Changkyun looked up at Hyungwon, wondering why his friend acted so strangely.

“Maybe a little bit too much?” Changkyun asked, trying to figure out Hyungwon’s mind.

“A lot too much if you ask me. You really don’t remember. Tell me, did you forget what happened yesterday at the club?” Hyungwon’s face was now truly shocked and Changkyun became nervous because of it.

Changkyun started to think, he still remembered how they got to the club and that they ordered beer. After, Wonho and Kihyun joined them and they drank those sweet but deadly cocktails. They danced a lot, but Changkyun realized everything is more blur after that. He knew something happened with Jooheon, he was sure he talked to him. An image appears in his mind of how he threw his drink in Jooheon’s face and he becomes shocked at suddenly remembering that. But he was also sure Kihyun, Wonho and Hyungwon weren’t there when it happened so Hyungwon was probably not talking about that.

Eventually after lots of thinking Changkyun just nodded his head in a “yes” motion and looked questionable at his best friend.

Hyungwon gasped.

“Fucking idiot, oh my god. Really? I’m shocked you didn’t remember because you sure were enjoying it a lot!”

Changkyun eyes became big and his heart beat started to raise, he really tried hard to think about what could’ve happened but nothing pops up in his mind.

“You kissed Wonho, idiot!”

Changkyun’s gasps and his eyes become wide and shocked.

_Oh, now he remembers._

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The microwave made his peeping sound, indicating the hot chocolate was warmed up. Minhyuk took it out and started to carefully sip on the hot mug. It was morning and Jooheon was at school, so Minhyuk was alone in their apartment. The past days his mind was in a war again. Going from heat craving to disgust and hating himself.

He was sitting on the kitchen chair, staring outside the window into the cold, gray air. Jooheon had fucked him up badly this time. Minhyuk had felt really empty and lonely when both him and Jooheon were ignoring each other. But past Tuesday changed how Minhyuk felt and it was somehow disturbing Minhyuk deeply that he thought this way.

Jooheon’s sudden touch on the couch made everything go in slow-motion in Minhyuk’s perception. At the moment he really thought Jooheon was planning on doing something with Minhyuk. It made Minhyuk’s body go into a state of paralysis and pure anxiety.

But when nothing happened the feelings of anxiety started decrease. Even though his body stayed in his paralyzed state, highly focused on every touch and sending warnings to his mind, Minhyuk felt a little bit more at ease when he was more convinced Jooheon was not planning on touching him or forcing him into things he didn’t want to.

The change of his emotions made room for the feeling Minhyuk longed for; heat. He had been aware of Jooheon’s body for all the time he was laying under him, but now his mind shifted to another focus on Jooheon’s body.

Minhyuk could feel Jooheon’s hands holding his wrists in place, his hands were big and strong. He noticed how muscular Jooheon’s arms were, not as much as Hyunwoo’s but also firm and Minhyuk spotted a vein running through Jooheon’s underarm. Jooheon also had big thighs and even though he weighed more than Minhyuk, his body was not squeezing him too much. There was a lot of tension in Minhyuk’s mind because at one point the thought appeared that maybe it wouldn’t be that bad if Jooheon had continued with whatever he wanted to do. But another voice in his head warned him about how Jooheon was a selfish asshole and how Minhyuk didn’t want any of that. Minhyuk would just end up being a toy to Jooheon and his life would be a hell.

_But if there would be warmth in it, would it really be that bad?_

The whole time tears were running out of Minhyuk’s eyes, first from all the fear and panic, next from all the weird thoughts he was having. Jooheon finally got up when it became way too much for Minhyuk to handle, and once Jooheon was out of reach distance he quickly stood up and ran to the bedroom. Throwing himself in bed and sobbing until he fell asleep.

…

The day after Minhyuk made up his mind; he had to stop looking this vulnerable and start to toughen up. Minhyuk could not let Jooheon see his weakness, knowing he could take advantage of it.

But Jooheon didn’t make it easy for him. There were lots of moments when Jooheon brushed next to Minhyuk and touched him. Jooheon even startled Minhyuk one night during dinner when he grabbed Minhyuk’s hand. After that one time it became a habit, and Jooheon always tried to say something which made Minhyuk shocked and/or flustered.

Minhyuk hated himself more and more every day because he noticed how his mood changed into something better, he had felt so depressed the last few weeks but it somehow got better now he got more attention from Jooheon.

On Saturday evening Minhyuk came home after work, Jooheon was sitting on the couch watching TV.

“Come next to me.” Jooheon looked strongly into Minhyuk’s eyes and tapped the place next to him on the couch. Minhyuk just did what he’s told and took a seat next to Jooheon.

His body went into paralysis when he suddenly felt Jooheon’s hand on his thigh, squeezing it softly and rubbing it. Jooheon hand slowly moved to Minhyuk’s inner thigh and Minhyuk couldn’t help it when he suddenly felt heat spreading all over his body.

“Next Friday is the company party. We go together and we’ll dance a lot and have fun. Understood?”

Jooheon mouth was pressed against Minhyuk’s ear and it made the latter’s body shiver. But Minhyuk knew Jooheon was waiting for an answer so he nodded quickly, feeling Jooheon smile against his ear.

“Good husband.”

They kept on sitting like that, Jooheon rubbing Minhyuk’s thigh. It made Minhyuk go crazy and he didn’t know if he wanted to beat the shit out of Jooheon or if he just wanted Jooheon to touch him everywhere.

Jooheon surprised Minhyuk by laying his head down on Minhyuk’s lap.

An electric shock went straight through Minhyuk’s body and he felt how his cheeks became burning red. His heart beat started to increase and Minhyuk really tried to breathe deeply in order to stop it from increasing but it didn’t work. But that was not his biggest problem, he suddenly felt a knocking sensation down his grown.

And all that because Jooheon started to teasingly bite into Minhyuk’s thigh.

_Knowing exactly how it fucked-up Minhyuk._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I actually had like a timeline of events I wanted to happen and when, but the past chapter I switched some stuff, like the side-story where Changkyun threw himself on Wonho (who wouldn’t tho?). Normally I had a slower built-up for that. But just like Changkyun I got no chill, so I just jumped right in. So right now I’m rearranging some events for a better storyflow, and I still need to fill some gaps. But no worries, I’ll get there.**
> 
>  
> 
> **I'm not really that satisfied with this chapter but I'll make it up to you all... next week. As in; this will be the only update this week. Sorryyy!! I just have work and other stuff planned and I have a deadline for my thesis introduction (no, I did not procrastinate!). But I'll be back on Monday!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Anyywaay! I hope ya’ll have a lovely week, and I hope every plant on earth dies because my nose is itchy, my eyes are itchy and even my skin is itchy ♥ ♥**


	15. Chapter 15

Jooheon looks next to him, slightly worried but also annoyed because he knows his best friend is overreacting; sighing very irritated and eating quite aggressively.

It was the first day since Friday since he had seen Kihyun, who seemed angry and both Jooheon and Wonho were surprised by the silent treatment they got from Kihyun this morning.

But Wonho was being dickhead-himself again by not taking Kihyun’s mood into consideration.

“Dudes, I never expected that.” Wonho said brightly while chewing his food loudly. “Was I so wrong calling him a sweet snack? Because he tasted fucking spicy.” A little laugh escaped Wonho’s mouth while he took another bite of his sandwich.

Wonho suddenly eyed someone and even though Jooheon has no eyes on his back, he didn’t need a brain to know who Wonho was focusing on. A big smile appeared on Wonho’s face, revealing his strong white teeth, and he waved at the person. But of course manwhore had to take it much farther and he gave the person a big wink and bit his under lip slowly. Jooheon rolled his eyes but even when he felt so irritated by his friend’s behavior, he could not ignore the fact that Wonho was one of the few persons who could pull of a lip biting without looking too try-hard or awkward as hell.

But before Jooheon could give a sharp remark he got surprised by Kihyun’s angry groan.

“Facking. Stop it. You manwhore!” The big smile on Wonho’s face got replaced by a shocked face and even Jooheon didn’t know what to do.

This was not like Kihyun at all.

“Yo hamster, what the heck did I do wrong again?” Kihyun never snapped that easily and even when he got pissed as hell he would mostly just talk it out or wait until he calmed down. But whenever Kihyun snapped it was mostly on Wonho, but they were family so it seemed quite natural.

Kihyun just sighed, taking his time to calm down a little bit.

“I just can’t believe my two best friends are fucking up the same family.”

“Okay, listen up. Cute snack kissed me. It’s not that I mind or anything, but-”

“He has a goddamn name Wonho! Could you at least show a little respect for other people!”

Wonho just tsked and continued eating his sandwich, knowing his cousin’s state was super sensitive at the moment and that he couldn’t say anything to make Kihyun less irritated.

“Just don’t do it anymore Wonho, even if he did, then just tell him ‘no’ and throw yourself on someone else.” Jooheon said with a very serious look in his eyes.

“Like you should be the one giving advice on how to treat other people.” Kihyun said bitterly.

Wonho just sighed deeply, looking back at Jooheon and nodding, feeling slightly amused by the grumpy look on Jooheon’s face, and then focusing back on his sandwich and his thoughts.

The memory of past Friday was on repeat in his mind, it was quite fascinating what happened. Wonho was surprised by the wild act of the younger one, mainly because Changkyun never seemed to be interested in him when Wonho tried to flirt with him. It was weird to him because most people were charmed by Wonho’s playfulness and would give in immediately when Wonho approached them.

_Wonho always approached them._

But there is an exception to everything, and apparently that exception was called Changkyun. When he approached Wonho on the dancefloor Wonho just thought the boy had drank too much and loosened up. Then Wonho noticed how Changkyun’s aura was so differently, it had always been silent, shy and innocent. But Friday night it became something different, Changkyun’s eyes were sparkling with pleasure and his body was warm, his aura turned into something confident and charming.

It was something Wonho wasn’t used to and it made him feel curious about Changkyun.

_A lot._

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Heat was spreading through his cheeks and all he could do was give a small smile to the person causing all of it.

Somehow it surprised Changkyun he would even react like this to Wonho, he just kissed him to piss off Jooheon. Which definitely worked considering Jooheon threw him some angry stares during the day. It made Changkyun feel better, knowing Jooheon would be pissed as fuck every time he saw Changkyun.

_Payback’s a bitch._

Saturday most of his memories came back, some were still a little blurry but not the kiss. When Changkyun remembered how he kissed Wonho he actually kind of panicked, but he didn’t want to make Hyungwon more troubled so he just held it in until he went home later that day.

_But it was nothing Changkyun. Just a kiss to piss someone off._

Changkyun tried to act like it was nothing, but he never expected a kiss to go that easy.

“I still can’t believe your first kiss was with Wonhoe. Idiot.” Hyungwon said, still being confused by the sudden change of behavior from his best friend.

“Tss, stop overreacting Hyungwon. I’m sorry, I know he’s your friend but we were all drunk. It was just for fun and I won’t let it happen again.” Changkyun tried to sound unbothered and relaxed but his heart was still beating quite hard thinking about the full lips and muscular body.

Changkyun’s answer made Hyungwon choke in his drink. “Just for fun? Haha! Damn, I’m impressed. You come to party with me one night and you go all out.” Hyungwon laughed, and Changkyun had no idea if his best friend was laughing his irritations away or if he was truly amused by Changkyun.

“Listen, I’m not going to lecture you on what to do or not. I mean you know my first time was outside at the back of a church with a Christian girl named Laurie or something. So if you want to have fun, then you just should go for it as long as you’re fine with it. Wonho is hot and he seems to be interested in you. But as a friend I warn you, he is just for fun, there is nothing serious about him regarding relationships. So if there would ever be a chance you kind of start to like him then back off please.”

Changkyun was kind of taken back by his best friend’s words, he was not surprised he got Changkyun’s back and supported him, but Changkyun never expected him to “motivate” him into having fun with Wonho.

“I’m not planning on doing that.”

Hyungwon shrugs. “Just saying.”

But Changkyun knows he’s lying,

because he also got the memory back where he agreed with Wonho to do this more often when they were kissing.

_And Changkyun was very tempted to do so._

___________________________________________________________________________________

The past days had been strange to Minhyuk. Well, to be honest, his life had been strange ever since he got forced to marry Jooheon. But as time passed Minhyuk had a feeling things were getting worse and more fucked up.

Jooheon wouldn’t only brush occasionally next to him now, but he would actually grab Minhyuk and push his body against his. Rubbing his hands up and down wherever Jooheon had put them on Minhyuk’s body, using his teeth to bite in his neck or shoulder or suck on it. At night when Minhyuk came home and watched some TV, Jooheon would join him, laying his head on Minhyuk’s lap and rubbing and biting his upper legs/thighs until Jooheon was tired and went to sleep.

It made Minhyuk freeze, even more than before. He would try to hold his breath as long as he could and squeezed his eyes close, waiting for the moment to end.

There was still heat spreading through Minhyuk’s body every time Jooheon touched him for a long amount of time, but there was also fear growing in Minhyuk. Fear that Jooheon would lose control one day and just take Minhyuk like he wants to, not caring about how Minhyuk feels. Because that’s not how Jooheon worked, Minhyuk knew that very well. He knew Jooheon enjoyed seeing Minhyuk scared, as a puppy he could control easily.

And it fucked Minhyuk up every goddamn time, because there were multiple occasions were Minhyuk wanted Jooheon to do more than just rubbing and biting him. The feeling of longing for being touched did not disappear that easily.

_Even worse,_

_the feeling became stronger._

 

Minhyuk decided to take a shower before he went to sleep, Jooheon wasn’t home and Minhyuk had felt anxious all day, so he thought it would be better to sleep when Jooheon came home.

Minhyuk undressed himself and he did something he didn’t do much often; check himself out in the mirror. The mirror in their bathroom was very big, ranging from the ground till the ceiling. Even though a lot of people were envious of Minhyuk’s clear skin, Minhyuk never spend much time worrying about his body. He never checked it out much, he wanted to look good but he spend more time on picking out his clothes than wasting time on looking in the mirror.

But he noticed there were some imperfections in his usually clear skin. There were three little sucking marks on his right shoulder, laying close to each other. Minhyuk also noticed the teeth marks on his thighs, some were slightly colored with blue or yellow spots. When Minhyuk turned around he noticed one big sucking mark on his left shoulder blade.

And then he noticed the drops falling on the tiles of the bathroom, salted water running over his cheeks. His eyes were puffy and his mind was tired.

Minhyuk shifted his focus away from the mirror, walking to the shower and turning the water on. Minhyuk just wanted to stay in the shower for as long he could, washing away all his worries and anxiety, but he reminded himself that he wanted to be asleep before Jooheon came back home so he rushed himself.

He laid in bed for about five minutes when Minhyuk heard the sound of an opening door and keys being thrown on the kitchen table. Not even a minute later the door of the bedroom opened, but Minhyuk just kept his eyes closed and acted as if he was sleeping.

Jooheon walked to the bathroom and Minhyuk heard the sound of running water and brushing teeth. A little later Jooheon laid on the bed and sighed deeply.

“You still suck at fake sleeping sweetie.” Jooheon mockingly said and Minhyuk could feel Jooheon’s gaze on his back, but decided to ignore Jooheon and continue his fake sleeping, hoping the other would just let it go and sleep.

_But Jooheon never let go that easily._

Minhyuk’s breath hitched when Jooheon pushed his body against his, spooning Minhyuk, and started to suck on the already sensitive spot on Minhyuk’s left shoulder blade. Making Minhyuk bite his cheeks to withhold a moan.

“I love these spots on your body, it’s like my personal painting canvas.” Jooheon surprised Minhyuk by biting a little bit on the spot. And Minhyuk was ready to die of embarrassment when he let out a small moan.

Jooheon smiled against his skin and chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make lots of it in the future sweetie. But now we’ll better sleep, we have a company party to attend tomorrow.”  With that, Jooheon gave one last suck on the sensitive spot and turned around, falling asleep in no time like only he could.

Minhyuk just blankly stared at the wall for some time after that, waiting for the shivers to stop running down his spine, waiting for his heartbeat and breath to become regular again. And desperately waiting for the sensation in his grown to fade away. But he didn’t wait for his mind to calm down, because it hadn’t been calm since what seemed to be forever.

_Minhyuk had no idea how much longer he could live with his own mind._

…

Minhyuk was all dressed up for the party, he really wanted to play the sick-card and stay home all night. But he knew that was impossible because if Jooheon didn’t drag him out, Minhyuk was damn sure his father would.

Minhyuk was relieved both him and Jooheon stood against the idea of their fathers to let them wear matching suits. It was already terrible enough that it would be announced they will get married, everyone would know damn well the marriage was just to seal the business deal. So there was no need to look like a fucking comedy duo putting on an act.

“Are you ready to leave?” Minhyuk asked Jooheon, who was in the bathroom.

“Yes! Let the driver know we’ll be right there!” Minhyuk just rolled his eyes, and went to the kitchen to grab his phone and text their driver.

_Like we can’t drive there on our own._

It was ridiculous to Minhyuk, having a driver. Minhyuk would’ve been happier with a car for himself and he knew he would’ve probably got one if he asked his father, but Jooheon insisted on using his driver.

_His driver._

That kid was definitely spoiled as fuck. He even said Minhyuk could call him anytime he needed a ride.

Minhyuk really didn’t want to go to the company party, knowing the kind of people who would be there. All rich and full of themselves. He hoped Jooheon would also hate it there so they could leave early or that Minhyuk would find a way to sneak out, knowing his little brother would gladly join him.

Finally Jooheon came out of the bedroom door, dressed up in a brown suit, with a big smile on his face. Minhyuk swallowed loudly because he knew that wolfgrin meant he was up to something.

“Before we leave I got something to finish your look.” He gave Minhyuk a little box and Minhyuk opened it, revealing a golden ring.

“I will not tolerate other people thinking you are free to take. Those filthy money seekers have no business with you, understood? You are mine.” Jooheon looked at him with his typical dominant eyes and Minhyuk nodded, noticing Jooheon was wearing the same ring.

“But no worries, I’ll make that very clear to everyone sweetie.”

Jooheon said very sensual while grabbing Minhyuk’s hand and squeezing it, teasing Minhyuk more by giving a soft bite on Minhyuk’s cheek. Making the latter freeze, but not for long as Jooheon pulled Minhyuk with him out of the apartment into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **After a week I'm finally back! So sorry ♥**
> 
>  
> 
> **But honestly, if I ever have a gf/bf I would die to have matching outfits, or at least matching pajama’s!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _**BONUS: Why leave a comment?_  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **Because I will smile at it for 5 minutes like a big dork, and if you go all out I may even become tomato red. Totally worth it!! You will also make it to my sweet mochi/bun list and I will not haunt your offspring when I become a ghost. All by all; only benefits, no costs. ♥**


	16. Chapter 16

When Minhyuk and Jooheon arrived at the party there were already a lot of people, all dressed up and sipping Champaign, wine or other ridiculous expensive drinks.

Minhyuk had to hold in the urge to not just turn around and go home. During the car ride he kept thinking about how he thought he got rid of this kind of lifestyle, Minhyuk didn’t want anything to do with the company or any company at all. He sighed multiple times during the car ride, earning an annoyed remark from Jooheon that he should better act more enthusiastic when they are at the company party.

So that was what Minhyuk did, he smiled and laughed when people came to greet him. At one point he found his two brothers and joined them, glad he got rid of Jooheon who was now talking to an older man from God knows what company.

A lot of people came to Hyunwoo, starting conversations Minhyuk and Changkyun had no interest in. Besides, most people made it very awkward considering Minhyuk and his younger brother were next to Hyunwoo but didn’t get involved into the conversations. Eventually Minhyuk and Changkyun just went to grab some drinks and found a more quite spot to sit close to the bar.

Minhyuk just ordered a bottle of Captain Morgan and some Coca Cola cans. 

“You sure are planning on getting drunk, mind if I join?” Minhyuk looked up and gave a big smile to the person standing next to him, not seeing Changkyun’s slightly panicked face, and taps on the chair next to him.

“Hey Kihyun! Sure you can join.” Kihyun goes to the bar to grab a glass and joins the brothers at their table, giving a smile to Changkyun.

“Kihyun, this is my baby brother Changkyun. Maybe you’ve seen him before, he also goes to your high school.” Changkyun starts to shift in his chair, obviously nervous, but Minhyuk just thought it was his little brother’s social anxiety that made him feel that way.

Kihyun just stretched out his hand towards Changkyun. “Nice to meet you Changkyun! I’m Kihyun and I think I already spotted you before at school.” Changkyun grabbed the hand quickly and shook it, mouthing ‘thank you’ when he was sure Minhyuk wasn’t looking.

Kihyun actually also felt a little uncomfortable, not only because he took Wonho with him and knew Changkyun would be damned, but also because he never got the chance to tell Minhyuk he was Jooheon’s friend and that his mother worked at Mr. Lee’s company. But Kihyun didn’t care if Jooheon was his friend, he also cared for Minhyuk and he did notice how Minhyuk’s mood changed almost every week for the past months. There were days were Minhyuk was just his bright self, other days were he looked tired but still tried to be bright, and days were he gave in to the tiredness. Kihyun was pained by Minhyuk’s mood, also, Minhyuk never told people what really was going on and Kihyun didn’t want to ruin the friendship he developed with Minhyuk while working at the same restaurant.

“How does he treat you?” But Kihyun had to ask, he had to know. He had to watch over Minhyuk and snap at Jooheon if he went too far. Kihyun knew Jooheon would never hurt someone... physically, but he loved to play mind games with others.

Minhyuk looked at him for a little while, knowing damn well Kihyun meant Jooheon.

“You’re his friend at school? Probably, right?” Minhyuk smirked while he experienced sudden feelings of betrayal.

Before Kihyun had a chance to respond anything to Minhyuk he got interrupted by his mother who wanted to drag him to some “important” people, of course she politely introduced herself to Minhyuk and Changkyun. Kihyun didn’t miss how his mother’s smile changed to a sad smile when greeting Minhyuk.

Kihyun left with his mother but he turned around and looked Minhyuk deeply in the eyes.

“I’m sorry, I really am Minhyuk.”

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Changkyun sighed deeply and mentally eye rolled himself blind. He and Minhyuk dumped Hyunwoo to get rid of the awkward conversations, but here they were; sitting at a table with Kihyun and Changkyun got reminded again why he hated conversations in the first place. So he just drowned his Cola with a little Morgan that turned out to be Morgan with a little bit of Cola in one go and wished to just instantly black-out. Changkyun was relieved when suddenly a woman came to get Kihyun, it appeared to be his mother who had the same kind aura as her son.

“You okay Minhyuk? Kihyun is really nice, so I think he is genuinely worried about you.” Changkyun tried to sooth his brother, knowing he felt hurt by the new information he obtained.

“Oh please, don’t tell me you’re also friends with Jooheon!” Minhyuk snapped, looking really annoyed and on the edge of crying. Changkyun grabbed his hand and squeezed in it.

“No, I’m not. I hate that arrogant trash, you can act all nothing’s-wrong as you want Minhyuk but I can see right through you. I may be younger but I’m not blind. You’re not happy, he makes you unhappy.”

Minhyuk just took the bottle and filled the two glasses in front of him.

“Sorry, it’s not your fault Changkyun. It’s also not Kihyun’s fault. Don’t worry, I may not be happy now but I’ll be in the future. Just believe in it.”

Changkyun just nodded, he found it hard to see his brother like that. He actually wanted to ask more about him and Jooheon, now that he seemed to be more talkative and honest. But even Changkyun knew that a party was not the place to start deep conversations, and he knew his father would freak out if he saw Minhyuk crying. He was also impressed about the fighting spirit his brother always had, even now when Minhyuk was feeling like shit he still believed everything would turn out alright. And Changkyun wished he also had his brother’s mindset, he always had been a little envious of Minhyuk’s way of seeing life and dealing with it.

However, Changkyun felt bad for his brother, after tonight everyone would know he and Jooheon are engaged. Even Changkyun could feel that as time passed the chance of escaping from the marriage grew smaller and smaller.

“Can I do something to help? To make you feel better?”

Minhyuk gave his brother a warm smile. “Tss, just be there on our Wednesdays afternoon coffee dates. Those mean a lot to me.” Minhyuk took a glass in his hand and held it up, Changkyun followed and they clinked their glasses.

“This is cute, heartwarming. I hope we’ll have these brother moments too after we get married sweetie.” The warm smile disappeared from Minhyuk’s face and he looked annoyed at Jooheon.

“Get up. We should get congratulations soon, and I prefer doing that now when you’re still partly sober. We’ll get drunk later.” Jooheon pulled a little on Minhyuk’s arm, hinting that the latter needs to hurry and get up. Jooheon didn’t even look at Changkyun, acting like the boy was invisible, but Changkyun didn’t mind, he liked being invisible to others.

So he pouted when Minhyuk got up and tried to fake smile like he was happy to be with Jooheon.

“I’ll be back soon.” Minhyuk tried to say soothingly to his little brother, but when Jooheon pushed him into the crowd the latter turned around and mouthed a ‘nope’, giving Changkyun a big wolf grin and wink before turning his back to him.

Changkyun sighed, thinking he should’ve thrown that glass on Jooheon’s head at the club. He just started to fill his glass again, trying to look as uninterested and annoyed as possible, hoping no one would join him.

And it worked…. for a while.

Some girl came to sit next to him, clearly more drunk than Changkyun, who honestly drank way too much for his own good. Before he knew she just put her head on his shoulder and started to say things that made Changkyun wish he was deaf. Changkyun had the words in his mouth to speak but nothing came out, frozen by the looks of other people and the girl suddenly touching his upper leg.

Changkyun felt his heart began to beat abnormally hard and his breath became irregular.

_Breath Changkyun, come on! Don’t let this happen. It’s such a long time ago._

Changkyun abruptly stood up, earning a yelp from the girl because his shoulder hit her head.

_More people looking._

Changkyun just turned around and quickly made his way out of the room, eyes looking down and face all red, eventually arriving in one of the toilet areas. Luckily the building they hired for the company party was big enough and Changkyun kept on walking until he didn’t hear anyone anymore.

So there was no one else in the toilet area. Changkyun leaned against the wall and bend his knees, lowering himself to the floor and tried to make his breath regular again. A few tear drops ran down his cheeks. He tried to hold in his tears, he wouldn’t allow himself to cry over things like this again.

_That’s in the past Changkyun. Stop it._

_Please._

Changkyun stood up and went to the sink, splashing some cold water in his face. He closes his eyes and lets his head hang down, trying to make his body more relaxed and calm.

His eyes go wide open when the toilet door swings open and he turns around ready to hide in one of the toilet stalls.

“Changkyun don’t.” The voice makes him freeze, Changkyun didn’t expect him to be here.

“I saw you, you looked troubled. Are you okay?” Changkyun took a few deep breaths, trying to look as calm as possible before turning around to face the other.

“Yeah, sure. Just needed to… euh… p-pee.” Changkyun was bewildered by his own answer, which he blamed the alcohol for, but the feeling went away when he saw a chuckling smile appear on Wonho’s face.

“I’m sorry! I shouldn’t laugh, you didn’t look fine when I saw you. I’m worried, you looked alone.”

“Who says I don’t mind being alone?” Changkyun bit back, which surprised Wonho. Changkyun normally never had a big mouth at other people, but his whole behavior was much looser because he did drink a lot.

“You don’t mind? Then explain me why you looked so anxious.”

“Because the people around me where not the people soothing or protecting me!” Changkyun snapped, tears falling from his eyes again and even he couldn’t make up why he was feeling like this.

Something in Wonho’s face changed and he came closer to Changkyun, wiping his tears away. Then Wonho framed Changkyun’s face with both his hands, cupping his cheeks and softly rubbing his thumbs over the apple of his cheeks.   

“Then let’s make a deal. You’ll keep me close and I’ll make sure I’ll sooth and protect you. Anytime, anywhere. Okay?”

Changkyun looked up at the muscular man, feeling dazed by the words the latter spoke to him.

He didn’t know if it was the alcohol again,

he didn’t even know anymore if it had been the alcohol’s blame all along or not.

But Changkyun didn’t hesitate to put his hands around Wonho’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Deal.”

And the last distance between them was overbridged, soft lips fighting a war with each other.

Changkyun never thought healing could be this way.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Minhyuk lost the times he had been internally screaming, wishing he was still drinking his brains out with his brother.

Minhyuk smiled and smiled, shaking hands and making small talks with strangers who acted like they had been best friends with him. It was tiring and sometimes Minhyuk glanced besides him to check if Jooheon had any traces of tiredness or irritations. But there was nothing besides dimples and twinkling eyes.

Most people just congratulated him and Jooheon, then they showed of their rings and would exchange fake warmhearted smiles at each other. But of course there were other people, mostly older couples, who were quite shocked hearing the news that the _son of Mr. Lee_ would marry the _son of Mr. Im._ Minhyuk would just casually say which century they’re in, ending in receiving a soft pinch in his waist from Jooheon who would just laugh it away and chance the subject smoothly.

It made Minhyuk realize he never talked about it to Jooheon, what his preferences are. Minhyuk was 100% sure the boy was not homophobic, otherwise he would’ve been dead already.

_Curiosity is good for nothing Minhyuk! Shake it off!_

And that’s what he did, but it was not like he could zoom out with all the people talking to him. If he would displease one person Jooheon and/or his dad would be seriously annoyed.

They came down to an old woman who Minhyuk had a unpleasant feeling about.

_Why?_

_Because she looked like a total bitch._

It was an aura Minhyuk had difficulty with to describe, it was the type of person that knew she had lots of power and was used to everyone doing whatever she wants.

“Jooheon, that’s a long time ago sweetheart.” The woman gave Jooheon a kiss, which pleased Minhyuk because he could feel the aversion Jooheon was feeling.

“This must be Minhyuk, right?” The woman have Minhyuk a fake Botox-smile, and they shook hands. “You really look the most like your mother. So handsome.”

Minhyuk just swallowed and spoke a cracking ‘thank you’ to the woman, feeling flustered by the sudden mention of his mother. It made him more curious about who she was, but before he could ask her anything the lady already fired another question.

And Minhyuk somehow felt weird realizing it was the first time that night he heard that question.

“You’re not working at your dad’s company, so what do you do?”

Minhyuk sighed deeply, feelings of embarrassment overtook Minhyuk.

_The thing he loved the most was seen as a failure to others._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No, sadly I’m not sponsored by Captain Morgan or Coca Cola. *cries*   Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **I also think this chapter made clear why Changkyun only has one best friend.**
> 
>  
> 
> **There will also be a part 2 of the party, I first wanted to typ everything into 1 chapter. But you all probably already realized I take my time writing things very slow-built  (soorryyyy)**  
>   
> 
>  
> 
> **Anyway, have a lovely (almost) weekend! Take care! ♥ ♥**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Whoop whoop, new chapter. One step closer to smut partss ♥♥**
> 
>  
> 
> **(This is a scam because I don't even know when the smut will come, but please read because I love you)**

“So, what do you do?”

Minhyuk glanced beside him, looking at Jooheon, hoping the latter for once will have the decency to feel empathy and cut off the conversation. But instead he gave Minhyuk a serious stare and whispered ‘tell her’.

“I work in a restaurant, I’m a chef.” Minhyuk kept his head high and tried to be as confident as he could be. But it failed, it always failed because Minhyuk knew he was the embarrassment of the sons of Mr. Im, he knew no one in this business world would be amazed by him being a chef.

And he was right.

Because the lady’s eyes became big and she looked at Jooheon, giving him the _are you serious_ -look. Minhyuk could not get it how an old lady like her could be so immature. Jooheon just kept on standing straight, looking serious and just nodded at the lady. A mean smile appeared on her face and she looked back at Minhyuk, or more specific, she looked down at Minhyuk.

“That’s interesting, I guess.” She showed her teeth through her way too fabricated smile and shifted her attention back at Jooheon. “Well Jooheon, not every person can be perfect. At least he has the looks.” With that the lady wanted to turn around and walk away, Minhyuk looked at the ground and felt heat rushing through his head.

“You’re correct. I mean my husband will know how to take care of me, even when he doesn’t earn much and yours has all the money in the world, but you just have to allow him to fuck the young kitchen maid.”

The lady’s body froze instantly and she turned around slowly, but Minhyuk was pulled away by Jooheon who had grabbed his hand. They made their way to the bar, ordering four shots which they both drowned within a minute, eventually they ended up on the dancefloor.

The music was slow and Jooheon put his arms around Minhyuk waist and pulled him closer. Minhyuk just let him do it, he was actually getting used to all the touching of Jooheon.

“Sweetie, you better act lovey-dovey. People are watching us.” Jooheon whispered in his ear, smiling to make it seem like they’re having fun. Minhyuk just follows and gives a small smile at Jooheon.

“If I got the gossip right she had a thing for your dad. But it’s not her fault your dad has a brain.”

Minhyuk got a little startled by it, he just shrugged and danced with Jooheon. While they were dancing Minhyuk thought back about the older people who were kind of shocked they would get married, and before he knew it he popped the question on his mind. Unable to think before asking Jooheon.

“You’re gay?”

A mockingly laugh escaped Jooheon’s lips and the people dancing close to them turned their heads towards them.

“Oh you silly!” Jooheon said playfully, giving a quick tap on Minhyuk’s buttcheek. He was just putting on an act until all the other people got back to their own business. Once they did, Jooheon looked dangerously at Minhyuk.

“Tell me, do I look facking homophobic to you Minhyuk?”

Minhyuk just looked down at floor, regretting even asking Jooheon something. There was no way to have a normal conversation with his fiancé.

“Listen, I just never really gave a fuck about it.” Minhyuk nodded.

Jooheon sighed annoyingly and pulled Minhyuk closer, their chests touching each other and Jooheon laid his head on Minhyuk’s shoulder.

“You should really act more enthusiastic because people would rather get the idea you’re a five year old getting punished.” Minhyuk just smiled and laid his arms more tight around Jooheon’s shoulders, letting his hands rest on Jooheon’s back.

They kept on dancing in silence and it gave Minhyuk some time to think about what just happened. He was genuinely surprised by Jooheon defending him against the older lady, Minhyuk had no idea how to feel about it. On the other hand, it was clear Jooheon was still an ass with whom it was impossible to have a conversation with. It made Minhyuk realize they never really had conversations about anything, both didn’t know anything about each other. The only things Minhyuk knew were the dishes Jooheon liked, which he knew because Jooheon would always say if he loved the food Minhyuk made. Jooheon was fond of meat and rice and he loved chicken soup. But there was nothing more, they didn’t share dreams or interests, there was nothing that connected them besides their marriage arrangement contract.

“That woman was a fucking bitch. You know why? Because she thought she was allowed to touch you. She’s dumb because little did she know that was impossible.” Minhyuk felt a little warmth in his stomach, somehow feeling like Jooheon protected him and was worried about him. But before he could say anything Jooheon put his lips against Minhyuk’s ear, whispering his words very authoritatively.

“Only I can touch you… In any way possible.”

It made the warmth disappear in one millisecond and Minhyuk felt slightly dizzy, not knowing if the alcohol was taking its toll or Jooheon’s wording that made him feel light in his head.

“W-why are you like this?” It was just a mere whisper and Minhyuk was just hoping Jooheon didn’t hear it, considering the words just left his mouth without Minhyuk being aware of it.

Jooheon smirked. “You better act like you love my words and actions, just all of it, because I’ll be your husband and you’ll be mine. It’s like a play we’ll have to act out for the rest of our lives.”

Minhyuk felt all the energy draining out his body, and he was glad Jooheon was holding him otherwise he would’ve crashed on the floor right now.

_That’s as far as it goes for support from Jooheon._

He never expected a forced marriage to be all rainbows and butterflied, but at least he expected a little bit of an easier life as the one he had before. The only thing that changed was the luxury Minhyuk had; his apartment was seven times bigger then the little room he had before, and he finally had all his clothes back, which were not all expensive but all were much better quality then the clothes he could afford when living alone.

But besides luxury there was nothing more, everything was still as cold and lonely as it was before. It was such a torture, Minhyuk even slept in the same bed as Jooheon and there was only loneliness. The situation only became worse when Minhyuk started to feel warmth with every touch he got from Jooheon, which he only interpreted as a survival reflex, like the Stockholm Syndrome.

Even his words made Minhyuk feel less lonely, even though Jooheon’s words were always dominant and cold, sometimes mockingly. But it made Minhyuk feel that at least he was somewhere in someone else’s life, even if he was just an obstacle.

Minhyuk had just hoped that after a while things would be… more tolerant. In a way it was, because Minhyuk knew the way Jooheon chose his words and the way he would tease/mock Minhyuk. Jooheon became more predictable, however, that did not stop Minhyuk’s body from completely shutting down every time Jooheon said or did something.

Minhyuk got snapped from his thoughts when a hand lifted his face up.

“Don’t worry sweetie,” Jooheon’s face came closer, his nose touching Minhyuk’s. “I’ll make sure you’ll love it.”

Electric shivers ran through Minhyuk’s body and his dizziness only became worse.

“I-I need a drink.” Minhyuk wanted to get away from Jooheon, but he was not surprised the latter did not give in that easily.

“Good call! I became quite bored dancing. Let’s drink!”

Not even one minute later Minhyuk sits on a chair and Jooheon is back with drinks, together with Kihyun next to him who looks slightly nervous. When Kihyun meets Minhyuk’s eyes he looks rather regretful.

And so they start drinking shots and beer. Kihyun and Jooheon talk about school and Minhyuk noticed how Jooheon always seems to be calm and cold. There is twinkles in his eyes like usual but nothing more that would give off any warmth. Minhyuk makes a mental note to ask Kihyun if it is usual for Jooheon to act like that, because maybe the latter didn’t want to lose his dominant image in front of Minhyuk.

After that Kihyun shifts his attention to Minhyuk and carefully tries to start a conversation, still anxious if Minhyuk is pissed at him for knowing Jooheon. But Minhyuk is glad Kihyun is talking to him, otherwise he would’ve been sitting there third wheeling. So they talk about work, Kihyun talks to Jooheon about how good Minyuk’s cooking skills are and Jooheon answered with a “I know”. Minhyuk flushes a little bit on his cheeks, he had never been good at taking compliments, and he hates how a grin appears on Jooheon’s face when noticed Minhyuk’s state.

The alcohol does it’s work and they end up laughing and giggling, Kihyun tells lots of anecdotes, sometimes accompanied with a “no don’t tell him that”-whine from Jooheon, but the stories turn out to be funny and entertaining.

The vibe gets killed the moment two others join their table, and all Minhyuk wanted to do was smash a bottle on Wonho’s face when he sees the state his little brother is in.

He would’ve rather had Changkyun looking drugged than this, all flushed and looking like a hot mess. Minhyuk was shooting daggers at Wonho and he noticed how Kihyun and Jooheon did the same.

Changkyun just cleared his throat and sat down.

“Minhyuk, this is Wonho, you probably haven’t met him yet.”

“Oh, I do know who he is,” Minhyuk said quite annoyed, “you still banging people in the locker room after school?”

“Well, depends, does your little brother like it like that?” Wonho shot back.

Changkyun gasped rather loudly and looked shocked at Wonho and Minhyuk. Then he felt a glass in his hand and Jooheon saying; “Here, I think you’ll need it.”

Changkyun gulps the glass down in one go, which earns him a warning gaze from Minhyuk.

“S-sorry.” He stuttered, knowing damn well Minhyuk is not someone to piss off. Jooheon, on the other hand, was quite impressed by Minhyuk’s aura. He had never seen his fiancé this full of fire, but Jooheon always had the feeling there was more than the scared and depressed Minhyuk. It made him that more interesting.

Minhyuk leaned closer to Wonho and Changkyun saw this as a chance to gulp down a shot, hoping his brain would be knocked out soon.

“If you think I will give you the chance to fuck up my brother than you’re wrong, you slut.” Minhyuk hissed in Wonho’s ear.

“Well, I guess it’s not your choice to make.” Wonho hissed back. Minhyuk’s annoyance now really went through the roof and his whole face was red, eyes filled with fury.

Jooheon sighed, leaning closer to Changkyun. “You really shouldn’t play with the big guys Changkyunie, I mean your brother didn’t have a choice but you must be stupid to give into Wonhoe.” A smirk appeared on Jooheon’s face and Changkyun snapped back, talking soft enough to make sure Kihyun cannot hear him. “Tell me when it’s too hot, I can always throw another drink in your face.”

The smirk falls down Jooheon’s face and a warning flashed in his eyes. “Don’t worry about me little brother, I think you should look to your right and worry about your tomato-red headed brother.” Jooheon winked at Changkyun who turns his face to the other side.

His brother was definitely prepared to kill, and Wonho also seemed like a lion ready to fight for his life. Changkyun glimpsed to his left, towards Kihyun who was biting his underlip and looked rather irritated. Their gazes met and Kihyun stood up abruptly.

“You’re right Changkyun, we should go. Come with me, I’ll bring you home.” With no words Changkyun stood up and made his way towards Kihyun, both said goodbye quickly and walked away, leaving no room for Wonho and Minhyuk their protests.

“Kihyun’s my ride home. Shit!” Wonho gets up quickly, trying to catch up with Changkyun and Kihyun.

“You better keep your hands of buffed slut!” Minhyuk spits furiously, which made some people turn their heads curiously.

Jooheon sighed. _Fucking shitheads._

“Keep it down, Minhyuk.” Jooheon gets startled when he receives the most threatening stare he had ever seen, even more surprised who gave the stare.

He realized it may not be the best time to mock and tease Minhyuk, so he just fills a shot and slides it into Mihnyuk’s hand. And again, and again.

…

Both drank a lot that night, and stumbled into their apartment giggling by their drunken clumsiness.

“Watch you-your step idiot.” Minyuk said laughing tears while smacking Jooheon’s back.

“Eeyyyyy! Don’t do that you idiot. That’s domestic violence!” Jooheon said while pointing his finger at Minhyuk.

“Sorry, daddy.” Minhyuk mockingly said, while slapping Jooheon’s shoulder again.

“Watch it, I can be a good daddy, sweeeeetie!” Jooheon tried to wink but was way too drunk so it more looked like the latter was getting a seizure which made Minhyuk burst into laughter again.

“I’m a child of God! You devil!”

“Wait till I drag you to hell.” And with that Jooheon tries to grab Minhyuk who screeches with pleasure, trying to run away from Jooheon.

They end up lying in bed, both knocked out from all the alcohol and running.

…

Minhyuk winces from the pain in his head, he opens his eyes which makes his head hurt more and looks at the clock, it’s 14:00. He wanted to roll over in his bed but surprisingly realizes he gets blocked by an obstacle.

The focus on his headache shifted to attention towards his body, and the body against his. Minhyuk felt soft breathing on his back, arms wrapped around his waist and legs pushed against his. Suddenly it was not pain in his head, but his heartbeat.

Minhyuk tried to escape from Jooheon’s grip but even in his sleep the latter was quite strong compared to Minhyuk. Somehow it was weird, because the past days Jooheon had been sucking and biting on his skin, touching Minhyuk lots of times. Minhyuk thought he was getting quite used to it. But it never felt this close, body to body, like they were almost glued to each other.

Minhyuk could feel warmth spreading through his body and he couldn’t keep his breathing down. Everything was out of control.

But it got worse,

_it always got worse._

Because against his lower back he felt something rather _surprisingly_. Minhyuk tried not to focus on that part of Jooheon’s body but it was impossible, Minhyuk could feel Jooheon’s grown throbbing against his back.

 “Jooheon I think we need to get up.” The words came out soft but were filled with panick, Minhyuk started to move, trying to wake up Jooheon or to at least make his grip looser.

It doesn’t work, because Jooheon was still deep asleep. As a matter of fact, the arms squeezed him tighter against Jooheon’s body.

Jooheon rubs his head deeper into Minhyuk’s neck, but Minhyuk really freezes when he feels Jooheon’s grown rubbing against his back.

 “Just a few minutes, Minhyuk, please. You feel so good.”

The words are soft and almost sound innocent, which makes Minhyuk realize Jooheon is hardly awake. But he knows moving will only make things worse.

Minhyuk tries to close his eyes and calm down, hoping Jooheon’s body will just do the same. But he cannot calm down, no matter how hard he tries.

Alarm bells go off in his head and the dizziness comes back.

But the hangover and the dizziness make it hard to have any energy left in Minhyuk’s body or mind.

So he just gives in,

into the warmth spreading all over his body

and into the thoughts wandering through his mind when focusing on Jooheon’s grown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Don't ask me what the last part is lol. I will be going through hell when I will be writing smut chapters for this story. (Don't ask me when those will come because even I don't know.)**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Side note: Why is writing this sooo much easier than writing for my thesis, maybe I should just start writing it in fanfic-version hahaha, my supervisors would love that *obviously not***


	18. Chapter 18

Jooheon couldn’t recall any situation in his life where he felt more embarrassed than he was right now. Even when his brain was all knocked out from the alcohol, he still remembered what he did this morning.

_How he felt this morning._

He remembers how he pulled Minhyuk as close as possible against his body, and how heat spread through all his bones. Even that tiny bone between his legs. Jooheon liked to make Minhyuk startled and flustered but this went too far, even for him. Jooheon admitted that he liked teasing Minhyuk by touching him or biting and sucking his skin, but he never meant to get this turned on.

When he pulled Minhyuk tightly against him, Jooheon had eventually fallen back asleep and when he woke up he noticed Minhyuk had already left for work. It gave Jooheon enough time to think about what he did and about how to handle the situation.

One thing Jooheon knew for sure was that he didn’t want to get married, and definitely not with Minhyuk. There was nothing between them, not even friendship or some kind of connection and Jooheon had no interest in trying to make a connection with Minhyuk.

Yes, Minhyuk was pretty and hot. But no, being hot didn’t make him Jooheon’s type.

Jooheon had to make sure to get out of this arranged marriage. He knew that if he would keep this going it would only end with an empty marriage with maybe some heat, but nothing more. Jooheon had never much interest in love, but he doesn’t want to live a meaningless life.

He had to make Minhyuk break the arrangement,

even if he had to break Minhyuk down even more.

It was the only thing he could do without losing everything himself.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Changkyun stared outside the window, not paying attention to everything his teacher was saying. His whole weekend had been quite a hell. Apparently people at the party were wondering why he acted so strange and his dad didn’t take that the well.

“I made an appointment with Dr. Kang on Monday after school, she’ll make sure it won’t get worse. You won’t embarrass me anymore, okay? I thought you were over that antisocial phase!”

Thinking back about his father’s words made Changkyun feel torn, his dad never understood him. Sometimes it was like his dad was only proud of Hyunwoo, and was always disappointed with whatever Minhyuk and he did. Hyunwoo was just like his dad, he did not understood what Changkyun was going through when being surrounded by people and just stated that he should be more social to others. These were the moments he missed his mother the most. He wanted to be hold and soothed by her.

When school’s done he waved Hyungwon, who was going to study in the library, goodbye and made his way towards the gate of their school. But before he reached the gate a hand pulled him to the side of the school building.

Before Changkyun could react he was already pinned against the brick wall of his school. Lips finding his and he had no difficulty guessing who it was when Changkyun laid his hands on some big biceps. Wonho’s hands traveled down Changkyun’s body slowly, sometimes stopping at one place to rub or squeeze the younger’s body.

The kiss became more and more heated and wild, when they stopped kissing both were out of breath. Wonho’s forehead resting against Changkyun’s.

“Want to hang out?” A soft smile appeared on Wonho’s face while his eyes filled with desire stare into Changkyun’s.

“Can’t, I got an appointment at 16:00.” Changkyun pouted, he was feeling much better with Wonho’s body against his. He felt like the past minutes making out with Wonho did make him feel more relaxed and less saddened.

“Give me four minutes and I’ll convince you to cancel it.” The soft smile changed into a teasing grin, desire twinkling in Wonho’s eyes.

Changkyun laughed. “I don’t doubt that, but my dad made the appointment so I better stick to it. I’m already in trouble.”

Wonho noticed how the younger’s eyes became sad and how he did look quite tired. “Trouble? You want to talk about it?”

Changkyun nodded his head horizontally and sighed. Wonho rubbed his hands against the other his hips, rubbing their noses against each other.

“You can tell me anytime you have a need to, okay?”

But instead of an answer the younger pulled Wonho back in into a passionate kiss. It was a rough kiss filled with desperation. Wonho pushed hard against Changkyun’s body, making the younger squeezed between the wall and his body. They went on like that for a few minutes until Changkyun broke off their kiss.

“I got to go.” He says while catching his breath.

“Let’s do something after school tomorrow? I’ll make you feel better.”

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Changkyun gave Wonho one last peck before going, afraid that if he would give him a big kiss they would still be making out in one hour.

...

It had been a while since Changkyun had seen Dr. Kang. She still looked as pretty as she did the past times Changkyun visited her. There were two periods in his life where he had almost weekly appointments with her; when he was seven and when he was twelve. It made Changkyun laugh in his mind, again five years, it should be called a habit by now.

When he was seven he kind of saw Dr. Kang as a mom, she was the only one who could help him and cared for him. When Changkyun was twelve he got a huge crush on her, even though he would never admit it. And even now, when he was quite irritated his father made this appointment and he would rather make out with Wonho, Changkyun still felt huge affection towards the woman.

Having many conversations with the same person made him truly trust Dr. Kang, and when she asked why he was here he honestly answered. So he told her everything about the party, and before Changkyun knew he told her about Wonho. It made Changkyun a little embarrassed to talk about Wonho and his desires but Dr. Kang assured him everything was normal, that he had nothing to worry about.

Dr. Kang was used working with children and adolescents, so she listened to Changkyun without judgement. She had seen the boy many times in her life and even though she was happy to see him back, she was also worried about it. Changkyun’s mother died when he had a very young age and Dr. Kang knew how much of an impact it had made on Changkyun’s life. How he only had his brothers and one best friend, and now she was slightly worried because of the way the boy talked about Wonho. There was obvious nothing serious between the two boys, which was nothing wrong, but Dr. Kang knew for sure Changkyun needed someone to take care of him and love him. But she also knew how big of an impact Wonho had on the boy considering Changkyun would never let in an almost complete stranger so quickly into his life. The boy had always been down because he missed someone close to him who he could love. And even though Changkyun was at an age to explore his sexual desires, Dr. Kang knew how much the boy struggled to find love.

Not only to find someone to love,

but also how to love himself.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Minhyuk flinched by the teeth that were playfully biting in his upper leg.

“We’ll go somewhere tomorrow morning.”

“Don’t you have school to got to? Or did you forgot it’s Monday tomorrow?” Minhyuk didn’t look at Jooheon and kept his gaze focused on the TV.

He hadn’t been able to look at Jooheon since Saturday morning, and whenever Minhyuk did his whole face became tomato-red. Jooheon’s reaction to it was surprising Minhyuk because he would just put on his wolf grin every time their eyes met. It was not what Minhyuk expected because he was pretty sure Jooheon was not really conscious with what he did that morning.

But here they were again, Jooheon doing his sucking and biting, and Minhyuk trying to keep all his focus on the TV-screen, ignoring the heat rushing through his body. If Jooheon didn’t feel embarrassed about that morning Minhyuk was sure he was up to something. And whatever it was, it would be tomorrow.

“I’ll just bring in a sick note. I don’t have anything difficult going on at the moment.” Jooheon raised his head from Minhyuk’s lap until it’s next to Minhyuk’s face.

“You don’t have to worry sweetie, we’ll have a fun day tomorrow.” Jooheon whispered in Minhyuk’s ear. The way he said it brought goosebumps allover Minhyuk’s body.

“But now we’ll go to sleep. Now.” Minhyuk would never get adjusted to the dominance in Jooheon’s voice and he still hadn’t figured out how such a deep dimples and twinkling eyes could match that vibe.

When they laid in bed Minhyuk kept his gaze on Jooheon until the latter fell asleep. The rest of the night Minhyuk slept very lightly, waking up every time Jooheon moved in his sleep. Every time he woke up it would take a while to fall back asleep because Minhyuk’s mind would wander about what was Jooheon going to do to him tomorrow.

He never took Minhyuk out do to something, so he was sure nothing good was up.

Minhyuk sighed deeply while staring at the ceiling.

_What a shit life._

…

“Wow, not using your slave today?” Minhyuk said sarcastically when Jooheon took place behind the wheel of his car.

Jooheon turned his head to Minhyuk, a sarcastic smile plastered on his face. “Don’t tell anyone but I secretly don’t have my driver’s license so enjoy your last ride, sweetheart.”  

Minhyuk scoffed and rolled his eyes, focusing his gaze towards the outside while Jooheon started driving.

“By the way, you should be more kind Minhyuk. Isn’t it sweet your fiancé decided to spend more time with you?”

Minhyuk just ignored it, he was a little nervous about where they were going. It was probably somewhere Jooheon had been before considering he didn’t need to turn on his GPS, but then there were still thousands of possibilities where they were going.  

Eventually they arrived at the destination and even though Minhyuk had never been inside the building he knew what it was.

_A spa house._

Minhyuk could already feel embarrassment growing inside of him. He didn’t even notice Jooheon already went out of the car and Minhyuk startled when his door opened. Jooheon chuckled, bent over to loosen Minhyuk’s seat belt and took his hand to pull the latter out of the car.

They went inside the spa house and a man guided them to the changing lockers. Jooheon started to undress and Minhyuk suddenly froze on the spot.

_He didn’t have anything with him, like swimming trunks._

As if Jooheon could read his mind the latter began to chuckle and walked towards him.

“It’s Monday, which is the day no swimwear is allowed. So no need to worry.” Jooheon winked and Minhyuk’s heartbeat started to raise out of control.

When Jooheon noticed Minhyuk didn’t move an inch he came close to him again. “Listen sweetie, you better get out of your clothes now or I’ll help you with that in one of the private rooms. And believe me, that will not be much fun.” With that he pulled on Minhyuk’s pants, unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. “Be quick.”

Minhyuk’s body started shaking as he started to undress himself, he wanted to cry but his body’s senses were on sharp. Keeping an eye on any movement Jooheon made.

When Minhyuk was undressed Jooheon threw him a towel and took his hand, guiding him through the spa. It was a Monday morning so the spa was not busy, there were some people but Minhyuk imagined it would’ve been more crowded on weekends or later during the day.

Of course all the men there were comfortable walking around naked and most of them didn’t walk around like Jooheon and Minhyuk did, with a towel around their waist.

Jooheon stopped at a rainshower and took of his towel, it caught Minhyuk of guard who was staring at Jooheon’s back to avoid seeing naked people. He quickly looked up, feeling the blood pump through his cheeks. The feeling became worse when Jooheon snatched off his towel and pulled him into the big rainshower. It made Minhyuk feel dizzy.

It appeared to be a shower with different aromatic smells, which probably were meant to calm people down but Minhyuk was nowhere near being relaxed. He kept his gaze high because staring at the ground had a high chance of seeing private parts of men ranging from 18 to maybe 50 years old, and at the moment Minhyuk had no interest in seeing any kind of private parts.

After what seemed to be hours for Minhyuk but was in reality only eight minutes, Jooheon grabbed Minhyuk’s hand again and guided him towards the space next to the rainshower. The place existed out of different small rooms that appeared to be saunas for small groups.

Jooheon entered one of the saunas, which existed out of one broad sauna bench, and laid their towels next to each other. He signed at Minhyuk to lay down first, which made Minhyuk lay inbetween the wall and Jooheon. Jooheon took some water from the bucket and dripped it on the hot stones.

“You better calm down now sweetie, otherwise you’ll have a heart attack.” Jooheon mockingly said while laying down next to Minhyuk.

Minhyuk stared at the ceiling and tried to calm his breath down, when he still lived at home he regularly went to a sauna with his friends. And with swimming trunks on. So Minhyuk knew he should calm his heartbeat down, after a while he closed his eyes and started to relax. It had been a long time ago since he went to a sauna, and it had always been the perfect remedy to relax his body and mind.  

He even forgot about Jooheon lying next to him, but somehow Jooheon had the skill to know what was going on in Minhyuk’s mind and Minhyuk’s eyes open widely when he suddenly feels hands rubbing his body. A perfumed smell is caught in his nose and when he looks down his body he noticed how it was shimmering.

Massage oil.

Minhyuk grabbed Jooheon hands and stared alarmingly in the latter’s eyes.

Jooheon gave Minhyuk a small smile, looking strongly into his eyes. “I don’t get why you are so prude about this, isn’t this what fiancées are supposed to do?”  

Minhyuk gasped and Jooheon was slightly afraid Minhyuk would get a heart attack inside the sauna if he kept on acting this tense.

“Relax, Minhyuk. I won’t touch you there,” Jooheon said while pointing his finger to the place between Minhyuk’s legs, “except if you beg for it. But seriously, relax.”

The hands covered in oil started to rub on Minhyuk’s body and after a few minutes his body started to become less tense and shaky.

“Close your eyes.” Minhyuk did it, he didn’t know exactly why but his life had been so much stress lately that he never really had much time to relax. And he had to give it to Jooheon, the boy knew how to move his hands and how much pressure to put in which place. The warmth of the sauna and the massage were the perfect mix to cancel out Minhyuk’s screaming thoughts.  

“Turn around.” And so Minhyuk did, and Jooheon started to massage his shoulders and back, going down slowly.

Minhyuk felt hypnotized by the movements Jooheon made and his whole body felt numb in a pleasant way. Minhyuk’s conscious had left his body and there was only room for silence and relaxation.

Until a little bit of consciousness came back and Minhyuk snapped out of his trance realizing what Jooheon was doing. He felt strong hands massaging his butt, and all the tension was back and Minhyuk tried to pull himself up.

It worked partly because Jooheon let him get up, but when Minhyuk turned around Jooheon pushed back down with his back against the sauna bench.

“I guess it’s your turn now.”

When Minhyuk looked at Jooheon he noticed the latter’s face was slightly red and it was obvious Minhyuk wasn’t the only one with a raised heartbeat. He looked at Jooheon and he assumed he looked just the same.

Out of breath and eyes filled with lust and hunger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Not that you asked but I’m 110% gay for Dr. Kang (= Seulgi) ♥ ♥**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **How was this last part? Like no joke, I'm as red as Minhyuk and Jooheon supposed to be lol, I hope this was not cringy for ya'll.**
> 
>  
> 
> **But serious, I noticed most readers are silent and I don't mind but a little feedback is always welcome! Especially if something about this story annoys you, like my writing style or certain characters or if you want more details about certain things (or less).**
> 
>  
> 
> **I hope you all are well ♥**


	19. Chapter 19

The skin was soft, mixed with sweat and oil. Jooheon was surprised how Minhyuk’s body became so relaxed, while it was all shaky and tense not long ago. Somehow it bothered Jooheon; this was not meant as “bonding” time, it had to fuck Minhyuk up and make him even more disgusted of Jooheon.

Jooheon had massaged Minhyuk’s chest, shoulders and arms and wondered if any of it was a good idea in the first place. Not only the spa, but also all the biting, sucking and touching. Because even though Minhyuk was shaky and looked scared, Jooheon also noticed how Minhyuk was coping with it in some way.

But everything went wrong when Jooheon’s hands trailed down and he noticed how Minhyuk became slightly hard. It was even worse when Jooheon realized his body was reacting on it, heartbeat a becoming faster and a beating sensation in his crotch.

He couldn’t handle it any longer and made Minhyuk turn around, afraid the latter would notice Jooheon’s state. A voice in his head screamed at Jooheon for reacting like this. He should push Minhyuk away and not become heated up by him.

Jooheon knew he had to play the game harder, making Minhyuk suffer. He truly believed he wasn’t a bad person but what else could he do? Kill Minhyuk? Quickly marry someone else? No, there was no option, Jooheon had no bond or love for Minhyuk so there was no reason to sacrifice himself.

His hands trailed down to Minhyuk’s butt cheeks. Yes, the boy had already been way too relaxed for too long and he only promised Minhyuk not to touch him between his legs. So Jooheon didn’t hesitate to intensely massage Minhyuk’s behind, resulting in the reaction Jooheon was exactly expecting of the other.

But his own body failed him again when Jooheon noticed how heated his cheeks became and how his breathing became more irregular when Minhyuk looked at him full of heat.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

“I guess it’s your turn now.” Minhyuk felt numb, not only his mind went blank but his whole body was again in a frozen state.

Jooheon laid down on his back and stared at Minhyuk. “Come on, we don’t have all day sweetie. We’ll burn here in the sauna.” A big grin spreading on Jooheon’s face.

But Minhyuk was not stupid, he noticed how flushed Jooheon looked and how the latter his breathing was irregular.

_Why the hell did it turn Minhyuk on?_

He was so relaxed that he didn’t notice at first how his body reacted to Jooheon’s hands. Minhyuk hated how his body always reacted like this, it felt like his own body was failing him and it was torturing his mind. Minhyuk was sure he would lose his sanity one day.

His hands just started to move on Jooheon’s chest and stomach. Minhyuk tried to focus on his hands, feeling how Jooheon was staring at him and avoided to look at something that could possibly turn him on even more.

A hand slipped under his chin and pushed his head up, making Minhyuk and Jooheon’s eyes meet. The hand fell back next to Jooheon’s body and Minhyuk’s heartbeat was going crazy again with the way Jooheon was staring at him. Lips slightly parted and eyes twinkling with lust.

“Let’s go. We’ve been here for too long.” Jooheon looked serious, he lifted his body up and grabbed Minhyuk’s hand. Before Minhyuk got a chance to take his towel Jooheon already took it and walked out of the sauna with him.

They arrived at the showers. The showers were very small and Minhyuk noticed how only one shower was free at the moment.

“You go, I’ll wait.” He said without looking at Jooheon.

The other one tsked and pulled Minhyuk harshly with him. “You wish.”

And there Minhyuk was again, pulled into a tense situation by Jooheon. Their bodies were squeezed against each other, making Minhyuk’s back push against the cold shower wall and shiver. Minhyuk could only stare at Jooheon while the latter was putting soap on their bodies and rubbing it in.

_This was too much._

Jooheon’s eyes locked with his again and Minhyuk knew the look he was giving Jooheon because he got that feeling again, that pathetic feeling that won’t leave him alone: longingness for warmth. So he knew his eyes were filled with desperation and desire. He knew Jooheon saw it too, because his eyes started to reflect the exact same thing.

Jooheon came closer and put his forehead against Minhyuk’s. Everything became so tense and Minhyuk hated it. All he wanted at that moment was for Jooheon to  kiss him and his mind was screaming how fucked up that was, but Minhyuk didn’t care.

Because why would he? Wasn’t he supposed to be Jooheon’s husband-to-be? Wasn’t it supposed to be normal that they should do things like this? Would it be so bad to have no other connection with Jooheon except for lust?

But on the other hand Minhyuk knew that he would leave the moment he could.

Jooheon noticed how something in Minhyuk’s eyes changed, he knew the latter was thinking very hard about them. But before Jooheon gave Minhyuk a chance to say or do anything he pulled back, getting out of the shower and drying his body.

Minhyuk closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths and opened his eyes again, focusing them on Jooheon. Today he failed in so many ways, he knew that when he finally could think clear about this that he would hate himself more. He always tried to avoid looking at Jooheon’s body, Minhyuk knew it was well-built but not too muscular. But today Minhyuk realized it was not only well-built but also more attractive than he expected it to be.

…

After putting their clothes back on, Jooheon and Minhyuk went to the little café that was located next to the spa to eat a sandwich.

It was silent and Minhyuk was thankful for that, he couldn’t handle anything more today. It was 12:00 and it had already been way too much to handle. But Jooheon could read minds, or at least Minhyuk’s mind, he was sure of it. Because, again, Jooheon started talking about something Minhyuk was thinking about.

“I enjoyed today, sweetie. You’re good company and I feel like we’re really bonding.” Nothing was left from Jooheon’s flushed face and his usual wolf grin and sparkling eyes were back at it again. “I’m so proud by the way, you didn’t even look at all the other men in there. Luckily, because you don’t want to see me jealous.” The twinkle in Jooheon’s eyes changed into something dangerously and Minhyuk could just prevent himself from choking in his drink.

_Was Jooheon seriously acting possessive?_

Minhyuk tried to finish his sandwich quickly, hoping they would get out of here soon and he could lock himself up in the bathroom at home.

When they left the place Jooheon let Minhyuk drive, saying he would go to school in the afternoon and Minhyuk had to drop him off. Minhyuk of course didn’t mind, considering he felt fucked up and needed some time for himself.

…

Minhyuk was already sitting in the kitchen chair for about an hour, staring at his full but cold cup of tea. He kept on wondering why Jooheon was acting like this and why the latter always had so much pleasure in torturing him. This was not Minhyuk’s fault, just like Jooheon he didn’t want any of this to happen.

_They had no choice._

Tears were welling up in Minhyuk’s eyes again and Minhyuk wondered if there would ever be a time were the tears would be gone. Minhyuk knew Jooheon had no intention in making their situation less harsh. But it made Minhyuk so confused about why Jooheon did it.

Was Jooheon attracted to Minhyuk in a physical way?

Or is he really trying to get rid of Minhyuk by playing dirty?

The rest of the afternoon Minhyuk tried to block his thoughts by distracting himself in cleaning the house and going for grocery shopping. When he came back from the store Jooheon was already home, sitting on the kitchen table with his laptop and homework spread out next to it.

“I was sooo relaxed afternoon Minhyuk, damn.” Jooheon gave a big grin to Minhyuk, making the latter his stomach turn. “Your hands did a miracle, sweetie.” 

Minhyuk ignored it and started to make dinner and felt relieved when he noticed Jooheon was focusing on his schoolwork. Later they ate in silence and when Minhyuk went to watch some show on TV he was again relieved when he saw Jooheon was working for school again.

_Must be a big test._

Minhyuk was happy he could finally enjoy one of his favorite series again, without someone touching him the whole time.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jooheon was biting his under lip harshly.

_Stupid shit essay!_

It was not like it was hard to write an essay for history class, but Jooheon had better things to do today. He wasn’t done with ruining Minhyuk, who looked a little too relieved by not getting attention from him.

_Two pages to go Jooheon! You’ll be done soon enough._

Of course it was not soon, and when Jooheon was done with the essay Minhyuk stood up and went to bed. Not much later Jooheon followed, Minhyuk already laid in bed and pretended to be sleeping.

A wide smirk appeared on Jooheon’s face while he crawled in bed. He moved closer and closer to Minhyuk until his chest was against Minhyuk’s back. Minhyuk was a light-weighted so Jooheon had no problem lifting the boy up so he could turn him around. Minhyuk gasped but before he could do anything he was already squeezed against Jooheon; head resting on Jooheon’s shoulder and their chests against each other. Jooheon tightly wrapped his arms around Minhyuk’s body so the latter would not shift away from him.

“H-how is s-school?” Jooheon chuckled. If Minhyuk’s plan was to make him turned-off then he was doing it the good way.

“It feels like I’m getting screwed over every day but without the orgasm.”

“Oh.” Minhyuk tried to say casually, but Jooheon could sense how his answer surprised Minhyuk.

Jooheon bit his under lip to not start to laugh out loud. Eventually it failed and he laughed, being amused by Minhyuk’s dumbfounded response. But Jooheon was surprised when he heard Minhyuk laughing softly with him and an unexpected warmth spread in Jooheon’s body.   

_This was nice._

Jooheon sharply inhaled and slightly flinched. Minhyuk’s head looked up. “Are you okay?”

How could he even think that? Jooheon felt dizzy from the thought and feelings that overtook his mind. Did he go crazy this time?

Jooheon just shook the feeling off; he just laughed everything away and stared at Minhyuk’s expectant face.

 “Well yeah, I noticed my lovely hickeys almost disappeared.” And he turned around, making Minhyuk lay under him and started to suck on Minhyuk’s body.

He did it everywhere on Minhyuk’s upper body, starting with his neck, then his shoulders and ending with his chest.

Jooheon heard how Minhyuk slightly whined a few times, because Jooheon was not handling him softly. He was angry and felt like he had just stabbed his own back, so every hickey he made was made with much force and frustrations.

_He had to get Minhyuk out before he would lose his goddamn mind._

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Hyungwon busted out with laughter, his laugh always worked contagiously for Changkyun so the latter also ended up laughing. When Changkyun’s meeting with Dr. Kang was over he didn’t want to go home and ended up at Hyungwon’s place, a home where he knew he was always welcome.  They made some homework together and then Hyungwon’s mom cooked some spaghetti for them and now they were watching a comedy movie. Changkyun didn’t watch lots of movies, and most of the time they were not comedy but Hyungwon’s laugh always made up for it.

But it was not like Changkyun could concentrate on the movie anyway. He kept on thinking how Wonho kissed him after school and he could feel the heat in his cheeks. Changkyun kept thinking about how he and Wonho will be hanging out tomorrow and Changkyun wanted to slap himself for saying yes so easily to Wonho. But why wouldn’t he when it felt too good.

“You know, the movie already ended four minutes ago.” Hyungwon squeezed lightly in Changkyun’s upper arm and looked worried at his friend. “Are you okay? I can imagine seeing Dr. Kang again brought up a lot of feelings and memories.”

Changkyun didn’t know what to do, he told his best friend everything about his appointment with Dr. Kang but he couldn’t manage to bring Wonho up. Yes, his friend said Changkyun could go for it as long as there were no feelings involved, but no, it didn’t sound that convincing.

But here he was, feeling excited yet restless for tomorrow. Changkyun knew he needed his best friend to get him through this, and he knew that Hyungwon would always have his back even when he would do something the other didn’t like.

“I kissed Wonho.”

Hyungwon stared confused at him, thinking about what his friend was saying and why it would be bothering him. “At the club? I know, I saw it and I still try to erase it from my memory because the alcohol didn’t do it.”

“No, no Hyungwon. I kissed him today at school, and I’ll be meeting him after school tomorrow and I’m sure I’ll kiss him again.” Changkyun’s words came out shakingly and he didn’t have the guts to look Hyungwon in his eyes, afraid his friend would be all negative about it.

“You what?” Hyungwon eyes became big and he stared at Changkyun with an open mouth, clearly shook and surprised by his best friend’s plans.

“Well, you said it yourself. I could just have fun with him.”

“Yes and you said you were not planning on doing that.” Hyungwon still couldn’t believe his best friend was tempted by Wonho. It was not like Hyungwon was feeling pissed or was mad, but he already saw his oh-so-innocent friend passionately making out with the school’s biggest slut and now he was planning on _having fun_ with Wonho.

Changkyun was looking at the ground, feeling embarrassed for telling his friend about it and Hyungwon noticed how Changkyun started to close up. Hyungwon knew that if he wouldn’t say anything soon Changkyun wouldn’t tell him anything and even though that was tempting, considering Hyungwon really had no interest in Wonho’s fuck skills, he did wanted to be there for his best friend.

“Listen, I won’t judge you Changkyun. I never did, and you know I never will, okay? I promise you. And yes I told you having fun with Wonho would be quite amusing and stuff, but…” Hyungwon dropped a silence and looked like he was thinking how to say his next words.

“But what?” Changkyun looked up and saw Hyungwon being worried again for his friend. It somehow made him feel good, he was glad to have Hyungwon who always knew what to say and was a very shameless and open-minded guy who would listen to anything.

Hyungwon sighed. “You’re soft Changkyun. I don’t want you to get hurt by a brainless walking piece of testosterone.” Changkyun laughed at that.

“I’ll call him that! But don’t worry, I know it’s only physical between me and Wonho.”

They laughed a little more after that and Changkyun decided it was time to go home. He said goodbye to Hyungwon and went to say goodbye to his parents.

“Oh, Changkyun I’ll walk with you outside, I was just about to leave for grocery shopping.”

Hyungwon’s mom gave him a warm smile and walked with Changkyun out of the apartment.

“How is Hyungwon doing?”

Changkyun didn’t know what to answer at first, considering the question was unexpected and Changkyun knew how close Hyungwon was with his mom, so he assumed she would know how Hyungwon was feeling.

“Euh, he’s doing good, I guess. Why are you asking?” Changkyun looked up and saw Hyungwon’s mom pressing her lips together as if she was thinking very hard.

“He looks really tired and goes out a lot and his grades are getting lower, like he still passes every test but it’s much lower than he is capable of.”

Changkyun swallowed loudly, of course he was not blind and he had also noticed all the things that Hyungwon’s mom said.

“I know, I’ll talk to him if you want to?”

Hyungwon’s mom smiled at Changkyun and put a warming hand on his back. “Thank you Changkyun, let me know if something’s wrong, okay?”

Changkyun nodded, but he had the feeling Hyungwon’s mom was not only referring to if something’s wrong with Hyungwon. They separated their ways outside and Changkyun kept on thinking about

He should talk with Wonho about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****  
> _**Personal note:_  
>   
> 
> **First of all, sorry for uploading so late this week. My week was super packed with my thesis and suddenly all of my 5 friends started to become super social lol and I also had work. The thing is that when I wrote all day for my thesis I'm just done writing and I really just want to watch some brainless TV or listen to music.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Also, I will probably now upload once a week, I will keep it on Tuesday (so you all know when I'll upload instead of not knowing when something will come out). When I have the time I'll upload twice like I usually did, but for the next weeks I wouldn't really hope for it...**
> 
>  
> 
> **Sorry :( really :( a :( lot :(**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> _**Chapter note:_  
>   
> 
> **I hope you still enjoyed this chapter and became a little curious about how the story will go on (?)**
> 
>  
> 
> **They got a little “soft” moment and I honestly think it’s cute but Jooheon is an asshole, but then again I write this story so I guess I’m the ass now.**
> 
>  
> 
> **I always try to end my chapters with a little bit of a cliff hanger but I really couldn't make anything for this chapter. Guess I can't always tease you :p**  
>  \+ I also gave up with naming my chapters hahaha, I seriously waste too much time on it and they are still shitty. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Also thanks for everyone leaving reactions or upvoting ♥♥**
> 
>  
> 
> **HAVE A NICE WEEKEND BABES ♥**


	20. Chapter 20

It was Tuesday and Changkyun became more nervous every hour of the day, which resulted in Hyungwon making fun of him multiple times and would end up getting slapped by Changkyun. “Don’t worry, Changkyun, you can take your stress out on me.” Hyungwon would then tease with a big smile on his face.

After school he found Wonho easily and the latter didn’t hesitate to grab Changkyun and drag him to an empty classroom to make out. They both were out of breath in no time, grinding their bodies against each other and kept finding each other’s lips. The thought of having sex on a school table came into Changkyun’s mind and he felt how his face reddened. Shyness overtook him and he stopped kissing Wonho and looked down. Were they really just going to do it on some public space? Did Changkyun really have no shame when he was with Wonho?

“What is it?” Changkyun looked up and he melted seeing Wonho’s big eyes and sweet smile.

“No-nothing, I just, euh,” Changkyun became even more red and he swallowed, “I just thought we’re not really just going to hang out in a classroom right?”

Wonho grinned and his eyes twinkled with pleasure. “We can always do something else in here if you’d like.”

Changkyun yelps as he suddenly got lifted up by Wonho and put on the teacher’s desk. Everything after that goes automatic and Changkyun is sure in his past life he probably already had sex and it’s still programmed in his brain somewhere unconsciously. He put his legs around Wonho’s waist and pushed him as close as he could against him, while his hands danced over Wonho’s upper body until they reached for his shirt and pulled it out of Wonho’s jeans so they could find a way to touch his pure skin. Changkyun could feel his whole body burning with desire as Wonho beat his lips with his, their kiss became rough and Changkyun was sure he was going to release just like that.

“What are you two doing here?! This is not the place to explore your homosexual tendencies!”

Both Wonho and Changkyun got shocked by the unnoticed appearance of a female teacher Changkyun didn’t know. His heart was beating fast and his forehead already started sweating, hoping this woman also didn’t know who he was and would just let him and Wonho go with a warning.

“Wonho are you seriously done fucking all the people from your year that you are now preying on the younger ones?”

Changkyun’s mouth dropped wide open and he wasn’t sure if he really heard that correct. Wonho laughed next to him and pulled Changkyun of the desk.

“Only the ones worth it, Miss Carter, so not everyone.”

Miss Carter released an amused chuckle and pointed her index finger at Wonho. “You better be careful, you’ll get your heart ripped apart one day boy. And now get out.”

Wonho grabbed Changkyun’s hand, who was still in shock from whatever his ears heard, and walked out of the room.

Miss Carter gave Changkyun a warm smile. “See you next year, Changkyun.”

 

“How did she know my name? Did she really said that? What the fuck?!” Wonho laughed seeing Changkyun’s face like that, like he had seen the end of the world.

“Don’t know, she is just the kind of teacher that knows everyone and everything because students trust her and she talks a lot during her class, she’s from America so she is easygoing. She gives biology and chemistry. Don’t know if you like any of those courses.”

“I love biology.” Changkyun answered.

“Perfect. Because next time I’ll give you some extra biology class and I’ll make sure no one will interrupt.” Changkyun’s face became heated again and he had the feeling his legs would gave up any second.

“Where are we going?” Changkyun asked, trying to change the topic. Wonho just shrugged. “We can go to the bar?”

The bar was a small but cozy business, furnitured with dark brown tables and chairs. Wonho and Changkyun took a seat in the back. They ordered something to drink and talked some more about Miss Carter, Changkyun never heard such an entertaining stories of a teacher and he got excited to have her as a teacher next year. They talked some more about school and Changkyun finally got the courage to talk about Hyungwon.

“What about him?” Wonho asked while taking another sip from his beer.

“I don’t know, it’s just that his mom is worried and I also noticed he is starting to get lower grades and he is tired all the time. Can you guys just, like, leave him alone or so?” Changkyun noticed how he was holding his breath waiting for Wonho’s reaction.

Wonho smiled and rolled his eyes. “Changkyun, listen, isn’t Hyungwon old enough to decide on his own if he wants to party or drink with us or not?”

“Yes, but-”

“Don’t you think the guy maybe already wanted this for a long time? I mean I don’t know his parents but imagine having high grades almost all the time and suddenly you get all this pressure, and when there is a moment you still pass a test but with a lower score everyone is disappointed while there are students who fail much more tests. I mean a pass is a pass, right?”

Changkyun didn’t expect such an answer from Wonho, somehow it was hard to process for Changkyun because Hyungwon never told him something like that. Did his friend really had that much pressure to deal with?

“But he wants to be a doctor.” Changkyun said, still a little surprised.

Wonho sniggered. “He has to take an entrance exam for that. So he only needs to pass that, he will probably study for that all summer long so let him live a little now Changkyunie.”

Changkyun felt anger boil inside of him by the way Wonho said it all so mockingly, like he was talking to a five-year old toddler. Like Wonho even gave a fuck about his best friend and his future, the only thing he did was getting drunk and party non-stop. Changkyun wanted to give Wonho a nasty remark but he didn’t get the chance as suddenly a beautiful girl came towards them.

“Hey Wonho, haven’t seen you in a while. How are you?” The girl laid one of her hands in Wonho’s neck and gave a charming smile to him, not paying any attention to Changkyun.

“Hey Jennie, I’m good. You?” Jennie flipped her long thick hair to her back, exposing her collarbones as she was wearing a velvet off-shoulder top.

“Well, could’ve been better if I worked out some more. I really need help with that.” Jennie winked at Wonho and if Changkyun wasn’t raised decently he would’ve smashed his glass in Jennie’s perfect face.

Wonho seemed a very entertained by Jennie’s mood and Changkyun rolled his eyes. He really needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

“This is Changkyun.” Wonho said and Changkyun was amused by Jennie’s confused look.

“Hey I’m Jennie.” The girl said while giving Changkyun a thin smile.

“Changkyun.” Changkyun was surprised by his own coldness and he stood up, deciding it was enough for today. “I’m sorry Jennie, Wonho, I got to go. Nice seeing you, bye.”

Changkyun quickly ran outside and walked home.

Still being mad at Wonho,

but even more disappointed because no one was stopping him from leaving.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jooheon was smiling brightly when he came home, a week since the spa day already passed and he could feel Minhyuk almost getting a breakdown. It was a little surprising in the way Minhyuk’s breakdown was going; instead of the sensitive and depressed state he became a little bit more aggressive. Jooheon never heard Minhyuk curse so much in one week time, and sometimes the latter tried to push Jooheon off him while watching TV or when Jooheon spooned him in bed, but Jooheon never gave up and eventually Minhyuk would curse some more and give up.

Jooheon saw it as a sign. Okay, maybe he would be getting a beating from Minhyuk, but Jooheon was convinced the other was not as strong as him, so he would survive it.

When he came home Minhyuk was, as always, preparing dinner. Jooheon smiled widely while approaching the other, surrounding Minhyuk’s waist with his arms. Jooheon deeply inhaled and let out an ah-sound. “Smells good sweetie.” Even though Jooheon was more inhaling into Minhyuk’s neck and had no clue how the food smelled.

The grin on Jooheon’s face became wider when he heard the annoyed clicking sound Minhyuk made with his tongue. “Can you for fucking once let me make dinner in peace.” Minhyuk grabbed Jooheon’s wrists and tried to move them away.

“If you want to wrestle with me you should tell me. But remember,” Jooheon pushed his body hard against Minhyuk, making the other pressed against the cupboard, “I will end on top.”

Jooheon let go of Minhyuk and sat on a chair at the kitchen table. He watched how Minhyuk’s way of cooking became more loud and aggressive, and Jooheon watched closely as the possibility of getting slammed by a pan was the highest it had ever been.

They eat in silence and after that Jooheon worked for school, annoyed Minhyuk some more while watching TV and took a long shower.

It was 1:00 when Jooheon was done with showering and making himself ready to go to bed. He was slightly irritated when he noticed Minhyuk was not in bed when he walked out of the bathroom, normally the other would always go to sleep around midnight.

He walked to the living room and noticed Minhyuk laying on the couch, focusing on a TV show and completely ignoring Jooheon. Jooheon moves in front of Minhyuk, blocking his TV screen and heard the other sighing.

 “Can’t sleep.” Jooheon said with a fake sad face.

“Not my problem.” Minhyuk tried to look past Jooheon to focus back on his TV program but the latter moved closer and crouched down in front of Minhyuk’s face.

“But I miss my teddy bear.” Jooheon pouts and he noticed how Minhyuk became frozen. Jooheon stared into Minhyuk’s eyes and he saw how there was a short flash full of anger.

“Fack you, seriously, just go to sleep. You didn’t need me before either. I’m watching TV, move.”

A big grin appeared on Jooheon’s face and he heard Minhyuk whimper a little. Before Minhyuk could react to anything Jooheon was laying on top of the other.

“How you want me to move sweetie?” Jooheon asked while rubbing his nose against the other, making soft grinding movements against the other’s body with his own.

Did it turn Jooheon on? Yes, of course it did. But he kept on repeating the mantra in his head that this was necessary to get rid of Minhyuk.

Minhyuk whined, “You’re too much”. And Jooheon noticed the tears welling up in the other his eyes, but he ignored it and lifted Minhyuk up and laid him in bed.

He grabbed Minhyuk tightly in their usual spoon position. “Why you make me so hard, facking shit.” Jooheon groaned and he felt how Minhyuk scattered, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably until Jooheon fell asleep.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

Changkyun sighed, it had already been a week and Wonho didn’t even say one thing to him. He told Hyungwon that past Tuesday was nothing interesting and Hyungwon claimed Wonho definitely wasn’t something for Changkyun. Changkyun just nodded and changed the topic quickly.

But today there was not even someone to talk to because Hyungwon got a cold and wasn’t at school today. So during lunch Changkyun was sitting alone, sending messages to Hyungwon.

Changkyun got surprised when someone joined his table, a feeling of anxiety overtook him but he got relaxed when he saw who it was even though he was still mad at the person.

“Hey Changkyunie.” Wonho smiled brightly and Changkyun had to put lot of efforts into avoiding to smile back at Wonho.

 “Don’t you need to go to your friends?” Changkyun looked around the cafeteria and in no time he found Jooheon’s death glare.

“Nope, they can wait. I wanted to talk to you for a while but I couldn’t find you. Which reminds me, I still need your number.”

Changkyun stared at Wonho. Was he serious? The guy just flirted with Jennie a week ago and now he was seriously thinking he could get Changkyun’s number. Changkyun took his fork and started to focus on his food, completely ignoring Wonho.

“Is this about Jennie? Because if it is you can chill, okay? She just works there as a waiter and is a good friend of mine.” Changkyun rolled his eyes and had to hold in a laugh, like someone perfect like Jennie would be just a friend.

“I’m serious Changkyun. I’m like her big brother and wingman, and she is just as big of a tease as I am. Okay? I swear-”

“I just don’t think we match. You said you’ll protect me and that’s really sweet, but that is not something you do.”

Wonho looked confused when Changkyun had spoken and later a half smirk appeared on his face. “Not something I do? Really? How would you know considering you already give up without trying.” Wonho just stood up and walked to Jooheon, who started to smirk when he saw Wonho’s annoyed face.

_Changkyun, you really should’ve broken a glass on that dude’s head._

Changkyun’s appetite was gone and he got up and hid in one of the toilets until the bell rang for afternoon classes. He kind of felt bad for pissing Wonho off, but Changkyun knew this was not something he should get into.

After school he walked home considering Hyungwon’s mom didn’t allow visitors now that her son was sick, but when he was two streets from his school a hand pulled him and Changkyun almost fell from the hard pull, falling into muscular arms.

“What the fu-” But Wonho didn’t let him finish this sentence, because he shut Changkyun up by kissing the other’s lips. Changkyun actually wanted to push Wonho away but all his frustrations from the past week withdrew him from doing that.

They went on like that for a couple of minutes and Changkyun even heard a woman gasping for air and muttering something he couldn’t hear. Eventually they stop kissing and Changkyun could feel how his lips were already swollen from all the kissing.

“You need to back-off.” Changkyun panted while saying it and he noticed how Wonho’s body went from relaxed to tense.

 “Why would you facking kiss me then?” Wonho asked annoyed.

Changkyun didn’t have any answers for that question because he didn’t even know why. In his mind he blamed Wonho because the latter promised him sweet things and made him feel safe for a short moment.

But it meant nothing and Changkyun would be fine with that, but he couldn’t lie to himself.

He knew damn well he was already feeling something more for Wonho and he knew that Wonho wouldn’t even give the slightest fack about him.

So Changkyun just shrugged and turned around, leaving a startled Wonho behind.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

Minhyuk was staring at the TV screen, but he wasn’t paying any attention to what was happening on screen. The past week had given him so many headaches that he felt his own mind and heart scattering to pieces.

He looked at the back of Jooheon, who was working for school at the kitchen table.

_That piece of shit ruined his whole damn life._

Minhyuk wanted to smash Jooheon’s head, or if that wasn’t possible smash his own head against the wall. It all made him so angry deep inside, why was Jooheon acting like a sick bastard to Minhyuk. If there was someone to blame it would be their fathers. Why couldn’t Jooheon go ruin their lives? Why did it have to be Minhyuk who was suffering? Why did it always had to be him?

Tears welled up in his eyes but Minhyuk blinked them away quickly. He stared back at the screen in front of him.

The worst part was that his body response to Jooheon became detached from his mind, but lately even his mind seemed to be out of control. Minhyuk felt like he lost control over everything, even what was his own body and mind. Minhyuk still couldn’t figure out why his body felt so tensed and turned on when Jooheon touched him, or how he in some way felt warm yesterday evening when he was crying. The only reason Jooheon was holding him was to break Minhyuk, but somehow his mind interpreted is as protection and warmth.

_It’s just a defense mechanism Minhyuk, just defense against Jooheon._

He repeated that every time Minhyuk felt like smashing everything to pieces. It just didn’t make any sense.

Minhyuk shook his head and changed the TV channel, until he saw a movie he liked. But just when he felt more relaxed Jooheon turned around and Minhyuk already felt how his body started shaking again.

“I don’t get this. Can you help?” Jooheon asked seriously.

Minhyuk’s body started shaking even more and his breath became irregular. He felt even more miserable now because the normally presented wolf grin was nowhere to be found on Jooheon’s face and Minhyuk had no clue what the other his plan was.

He just ignored Jooheon but he realized too late that that was a bad move because Jooheon got up and laid on the couch, placing his head on Minhyuk’s lap.

“I’m serious, Minhyuk. How the fuck is it even possible for two mixed parents to get twins, but one is white as fuck and the other is black as fuck. I really don’t get genetics, it makes no sense. Please explain.”

Minhyuk ignored it but he was sure Jooheon felt how his body was shaking and the wolf grin finally appeared on his face.

 “It’s not that hard of a question, no need to get stressed sweetie. I know you’re smart so you can explain it.” Jooheon said while rubbing Minhyuk’s waist with one hand.

Minhyuk got more troubled breathing and tears fell, landing on Jooheon’s face. He grabbed Jooheon’s hand but of course that didn’t make Jooheon stop, and Minhyuk just felt something snapped inside of him. Really deeply inside.

Jooheon lifted his face up, feeling how Minhyuk’s tears on his face fell down and he was sure this was the moment Minhyuk would break down.

This was the moment he would finally be free from all this bullshit.  

Minhyuk’s tears kept on falling down, and Jooheon’s face was close to his. There was nothing in the other his eyes, no emotion, no pity or regret, no sadness. Nothing.

And Minhyuk felt like nothing, he was nothing. His life was worth nothing and he really wanted to be something for someone.

Shouldn’t he be something for Jooheon?

Wasn’t it supposed to go like this?

Minhyuk just assumed his brain finally gave up working and just did something he wanted to do for a while.

He gave in into the heat, the longingness, and the hope he would be someone special to someone else.

So his lips crashed down on Jooheon’s lips. The kiss was soft and innocent, but Minhyuk could feel its effect through his whole body.

When he pulled back he could still feel all of it, but his mind was blank and his body stopped shaking.

Not even when he sees Jooheon’s shocked face it changes.

Not even when Jooheon’s tears fall down and he starts to scold Minhyuk it changes.

Not even when the other takes some of his stuff and smashes the door it changes.

It all changes, when Minhyuk suddenly realizes that he is all alone again.

And he breaks down on the couch, screaming and sobbing loudly,

still feeling electric shocks going through his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TWENTY CHAPTERS, BLOODY TWENTY CHAPTERS FOR THIS SHIT TO FINALLY HAPPEN! AND NOW IT’S DEPRESSING AS FUCK! I’m even frustrated by myself lol, never thought it would take so long hehe.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Anyway, this last part I already had written out in the beginning and I really didn't know when to publish it but I think this was a good moment in the story. Right? I would seriously loveeee feedback on this chapter, considering it is a "turn-over" for this story and I think lots of people waited for something like this (?)   (Sorry for the smut cravers :p  You'll have to wait a little bit longer)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Also, I do get genetics (I love it, sorry not sorry, I’m a nerd), so if you really wonder how 2 mixed parents get twins like that shoot the question lol.**
> 
>  
> 
> **\+ Did you guys checked out the Moonbyul and Seulgi song? Like, my female #3 and #2 bias together in one video? I’m gay!    (For you info: Jisoo is #1)**


	21. Chapter 21

“Did he throw you out?” Wonho said while chewing a mouthful of ramen. 

“Nope.” Jooheon said while stirring his ramen, he had taken two bites of it but he didn’t feel that hungry. When he left the apartment he first called Wonho, remembering the latter said something about his parents being out of town for a week, hoping he could crash there. Jooheon knew Wonho would tease him and annoy the fuck out if him, but he preferred that above being questioned and lectured by Kihyun. Both his friends weren’t stupid, they would know something happened between Minhyuk and him, and Jooheon knew the affection Kihyun had for Minhyuk. So if Wonho hadn’t accepted his request than Jooheon probably had just slept in a hotel.

But he didn’t want to be alone.

_Alone with the shivers running through his body._

_Alone with his mind._

So there Jooheon was, on a very late Monday evening in Wonho’s apartment, thinking he would be able to handle Wonho.

 

But something was off.

It was the first question Wonho popped about Minhyuk, while Jooheon was already at his place for more than an hour. That was not like Wonho because Jooheon expected to be able to let out his frustration by nagging and cursing at Wonho, but somehow Wonho was not in the mood to provoke the other. On the other hand it didn’t look like Wonho was down or feeling sick.

Was Wonho just worried about Jooheon? The thought made Jooheon internally smirk. It would be a miracle if that was the truth.

Jooheon felt like shaking Wonho up when the latter just nodded at Jooheon’s answer. Is he drugged? Since when does Wonho take a no for an answer. Jooheon got so worried he almost forgot about his own problem.

“What’s up with you?” Jooheon asked, laying his chopsticks next to his ramen because he decided he wouldn’t finish his food.

Wonho sighed, letting a silence fall before he answered Jooheon’s question.

“Not much, I guess.”

“What’s not much?” Jooheon frowned, convinced his friend was bothered by something. Which made him curious because Wonho never got bothered by something.

“I think I got rejected.” Wonho said with a serious face, Jooheon couldn’t deduce what the other was feeling but the answer made him chuckle.

“Wonho, not everyone will just jump on you, okay? Face it, not everyone likes a buffed bunny.” Jooheon laughed a little but noticed the former didn’t react to all of it and just stared at his empty bowl, deep in thoughts.

Jooheon felt kind of dazed by Wonho’s mood, not knowing how to make the other feel better. But Jooheon didn’t need to think twice to know who Wonho was talking about.

“Listen Wonho, he didn’t fit you anyway.” Jooheon paused as Wonho lifted his head and their eyes met. “Changkyun is not the type you can keep by just kissing him, like I don’t know him but it’s obvious as hell. ”

“How would you know?” Wonho shoot back and Jooheon could feel the defensive mood of the other.

“That he is not your type? Oh, Wonho come on!” Jooheon clicked his tongue. “In comparison to him you’re a bloody devil. He’s the type of guy searching for a fluffy partner while you are just down to fuck.”

Jooheon felt annoyed, he still didn’t get why Wonho was chasing after Minhyuk’s little brother. Even if Wonho liked the other, which would be non-existing considering Jooheon, Kihyun and even Wonho himself were convinced Wonho was not capable of love, Jooheon would hate it. Purely because he disliked Changkyun.

As a matter of fact, Jooheon hated the whole Im family.

So Jooheon would convince Wonho to keep his hands of Changkyun, and somehow Changkyun should be thankful for that because wasn’t it destined for him to get hurt and crushed by Wonho?

But then Wonho said something that made Jooheon flinch deep down, shocked and stunned by Wonho’s weird mood.

“What if I do want a relationship with him, Jooheon?”

It took some time for Jooheon to produce an answer in his brain, which felt like it was really knocked out by now.

“You should hear yourself speaking. And it wouldn’t matter, you will just pull a dickmove on him, _Wonhoe_.”

Wonho tsked and smirked.

“And what dickmove did you put on Minhyuk?”

Jooheon’s mouth went shut in a split second and Wonho smirked victoriously knowing he hit a nerve.

“It’s late and we got school tomorrow, I’ll show you the guestroom.”

Wonho stood up and Jooheon followed him, Wonho gave him a shirt he could use as a pajama if he wanted to and told him goodnight.

Jooheon directly let himself fall on the bed.

Too tired to shower,

or brush his teeth,

or to even give a fuck.

Or that’s what he wanted to believe; him not giving a fuck. But Jooheon couldn’t fool himself anymore,

_there was something he felt when Minhyuk kissed him._

But it wasn’t love, that was not what Jooheon felt for Minhyuk. It was just lust.

Because, yes, maybe Jooheon didn’t like sleeping alone in a big bed.

And, yes, maybe Jooheon did like spooning Minhyuk and feeling some warmth.

But, no, Jooheon did not feel wanted or loved by Minhyuk. And that was fine.

He wanted that to be fine, but reality was that Jooheon didn’t feel fine.

Why the fuck did Minhyuk think he had the privilege of kissing Jooheon?!

How the fuck does someone who is so scared of Jooheon all the time kiss him so shamelessly?!

Jooheon didn’t want to live with Minhyuk, he didn’t want to love Minhyuk. There was nothing to live for, nothing love worthy. It would be just an empty life.

 

An empty life with electric shivers running through Jooheon’s body, fresh warm meals on Monday and Tuesday, and accumulations that later turn out into explosions of longingness and lust.

 

Jooheon stared at the ceiling until he made up his mind.

There was no choice but to live the empty life with Minhyuk.

Tears started to fall out of Jooheon’s eyes and it was a while ago that Jooheon allowed himself to cry like that. But this time it was for a good reason; because Jooheon felt like he was throwing away his freedom.

…

Jooheon looked like shit the day after but Wonho forced him to go to school, teasing him that it would be his walk of shame. For the rest of the day he didn’t say much and tried to ignore the death glares Kihyun was giving him, Wonho tried to make a remark about it, saying Kihyun shouldn’t act like that considering the state Jooheon was in.

“Well, I’m happy for once he is the one looking like shit.” And so Kihyun shut Wonho in no time and the latter got back to eye-searching for Changkyun.

Eventually Kihyun grabbed Wonho’s face with one hand and directed it towards him.

“You should also look like shit. You both deserve to get kicked in the balls!” With that Kihyun stood up and walked away, exiting the cafeteria.  

Both men looked at each other and deeply sighed.

…

After school Wonho and Jooheon stopped by a convenience store to get some liquor and food. Kihyun had ignored them for the rest of the schoolday and somehow it made both feel slightly bad.

Jooheon slammed his empty can of beer on Wonho’s kitchen table.

“It’s not our fault Kihyun became fond of the whole Im family!”

Wonho made an ‘ahh’ sound after drinking and nodded. “Yes we are victims too!!”

Jooheon heavily nodded, if he was sober he would’ve felt like his head could snap any second but right now he was numb for any pain or irritations to his body.

“Exactly! What the fack are those Im people thinking?!”

They kept on talking like that for a while until both nearly passed out from all the drinking. Luckily, Wonho was somehow able to drag Jooheon with him to his bedroom where they both fell asleep.

The advantage of passing out at 20:00 was that Wonho woke up quite early, with a huge headache of course. But he still had a couple of hours before he and Jooheon had to go to school. Wonho got up and took a shower, after that he got rid of all the beer cans and leftover food in his kitchen. Then he woke up Jooheon, saying he should take a shower too and Wonho made some hangover-food and took some pills against his headache, laying two pills on the table for Jooheon.

Jooheon admitted the shower already helped a lot and he even felt hungry after it, he was glad to see Wonho had some knowledge about the perfect cure against hangovers and started digging in. They took their time eating, considering they still had an hour left before they would leave for school.

Jooheon got nervous because Wonho’s eyes kept finding his and the latter would open his mouth, seeming to want to ask something, but closed it quickly and broke his gaze with Jooheon. It drove Jooheon crazy and when he was about to snap at Wonho the latter finally made his move.

 

“So you kissed him?” Wonho asked carefully, feeling how his body was prepared to flee, just in case if hangover-Jooheon would decide to kill him.

“No, he kissed me.” Jooheon said annoyed, he had no energy or motivation anymore to dodge the subject.

Wonho mouthed an ‘o’ and thought for a little while before hitting Jooheon with another guestion.

“Did you like it?”

A silence dropped and Jooheon felt anger building up inside of him and he looked furiously at Wonho.

“Fack you Wonho and stop smiling!” Jooheon sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. “Can you be facking serious for one time?”

“Sure. Can you be honest with yourself for one time?”

Jooheon clenched his teeth. “You’re facking useless.”

Wonho chuckled. “I was just asking, I never saw you so red explaining just a little kissy.”

Wonho was just in time to avoid the fork coming his way, of course he just laughed in Jooheon’s face, which filled his anger even more.

“Oh, I’m sorry Wonho, but not everyone is acting like a pair of horny teenagers!”

“Whatever Jooheon. I don’t think you’ll get out of this.” Wonho smile became less big and his face became more serious while looking into Jooheon’s eyes. “I’m so sorry but come on Jooheon. You tried so hard to push him away with your turned-on moves, but in the end he just became the same as you...”

 

“fucked up and attracted to you.”

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Minhyuk blankly stared at the ceiling, bright light from the television shining on the side of his face. Now and then there were tears falling down his face and Minhyuk still had difficulties breathing.

There were no thoughts,

just nothing.

It still seemed minutes ago since Jooheon slammed the door and ran out the apartment, but in reality it had already been a couple of hours. Minhyuk didn’t bother to check the time because nothing seemed to pass.

Nothing seemed to matter anymore.

A little sigh came out of Minhyuk’s mouth but he didn’t move. There was no energy left in his whole body, as if kissing Jooheon just sucked the life out of him.

_Why did he do that?_

Minhyuk knew the answer, he wanted to feel something after all this time. A nervous laugh escaped through Minhyuk’s lips.

“Isn’t this what you wanted Jooheon? Isn’t this your own fault?”

But his words were just a mere whisper and even if Minhyuk’s spoke louder, there would be no one listening.

There was no one there for him.

Minhyuk fell asleep after a while, waking up around afternoon but he still didn’t move.

He just laid on the couch like he became one with it, but eventually the news on the TV indicated that it was 14:00 and Minhyuk sighed. He couldn’t just stay on this couch for the rest of his life.

So he got up,

feeling pain everywhere.

Minhyuk assumed he was mentally so broken that even his body started suffering from it. He dialed a phone number, which put him in a waiting line. Minhyuk scoffed, staring outside the window while leaning against the kitchen table.

Eventually a kind female voice answered.

“Minhyuk here, Im Minhyuk. I’ll be coming at 16:00 for him. Thank you.” And he ended the call, not waiting for an answer from the kind voice.

He took a shower, brushed his teeth and drank some water. Because after all that happened Minhyuk still didn’t feel hungry.

Minhyuk called a cab and gave him the address. While sitting in the car he kept staring out the window.

He touched his lips, but he quickly blinked away the tears that threatened to fall of his face.

Minhyuk felt anger boiling inside of him. What the fuck was he thinking?!

Minhyuk may have felt empty, but he was still thinking sober. He knew kissing Jooheon wouldn’t make the latter be more kind to Minhyuk. Minhyuk never expected that.

He just expected to feel less empty.

But when he spend a whole night alone on the couch it was just that;

emptiness.

“Sir Im!” Minhyuk looked up, meeting the eyes of the cab driver. “We’re here.”

“I-I see, thank you!” Minhyuk quickly paid the driver and apologized for spacing out. The driver just gave him a warm smile and said to take care before riding off.

Minhyuk walked towards the building and sighed deeply before entering. “Im represent!” He cynically said.

He didn’t bother going to the secretary to say he was here, but went straight to the elevator and pressed the button with the number 8 on.

 

Minhyuk knocked on the door, he first wanted to storm in but he knew that would be trouble if the person was talking to someone or doing some business.

“Minhyuk, come in.”

Minhyuk opened the door and walked in, sitting down on the chair in front of the desk.

“Hello father.”

“Jimin said she got a strange phone call from you. Can you please just call me next time or at least act less rude by waiting for an answer and ending the call decently?”

“Sure. I’m sorry, I was bothered.”

Mr. Im raised an eyebrow. “By what?” He asked curiously.

“It’s not that hard to guess if you think about it.” Minhyuk said sarcastically, which made his father almost roll his eyes and Minhyuk could feel the older man getting annoyed.

“You must be in quite a mood to act like this Minhyuk. But fine, I’ll listen for once. Tell me what did he do?” His father leaned back in his chair and looked expectantly at Minhyuk.

“Jooheon terrorizes me every facking day,” his father glanced warningly at Minhyuk for cursing but Minhyuk didn’t care about that at the moment, “we both are not doing well living together and there is nothing. After all these months we are still strangers. I still got the feeling I live alone and-”

“That’s because both of you don’t try hard enough!” His father slammed his fist on his desk, making Minhyuk shiver, and Minhyuk heard the heavy breathing of the old man. “I thought that by now you and Jooheon would have at least a little bit more of a connection with each other.”

“Father, we just don’t match. Seriously chances are high that if it was someone else that-”

“But there is no one else Minhyuk! And you’ll have to deal with it.”

A tensed silence fell.

“I don’t want to marry him. I’ll do anything, but not that.”

Mr. Im gave Minhyuk a death glare and sighed deeply. “I think you both lack motivation to make it work.” He tapped his finger on the desk and looked like he was thinking hard.

“You don’t want to marry? Then better quit that job of yours and start studying management in college. You don’t want that either? Well then you won’t see your brothers anymore and you will not be welcome at home.”

All the courage and fight in Minhyuk disappeared with his father’s words. Minhyuk regretted coming here like it would change anything. Like his father would know what Minhyuk was going through.

Minhyuk got up and left the office. He took a cab home and again the driver had to snap him out of his thoughts before Minhyuk realized he was home.

When he walked into the apartment he noticed no changes so Jooheon was still gone.

_Good._

Again, Minhyuk was pulled to the couch were he laid down and stared at the ceiling.

A shaky chuckle left his mouth. Guess the tears are back in stock. Minhyuk thought while the first dropped off his cheek.

…

Minhyuk was happy it was Wednesday, today he had to be earlier at the restaurant for discussing the new menu with boss Min and the other chef that worked there. The past days had been quite a hell for Minhyuk, an empty space of regret and hate, not only towards Jooheon but also towards himself and just life in general.

Minhyuk was happy he would finally have some distraction; something good to focus on. He actually slept a lot the past night, which made him look better on the outside compared to how he felt like on the inside.

He dressed well and went to the restaurant. Boss Min and the other chef even gave him compliments that he looked good. It made Minhyuk laugh cynically on the inside.

The whole afternoon was restful for Minhyuk, boss Min cracked some jokes and Minhyuk got a lot of inspiration for the new menu, feeling better by every praise he got from his colleagues.

“Minhyuk, we will also have a new waiter here. Her name is Yeri, she will be here in a little while, could you show her around?”

“Sure boss Min!”

 A little later Yeri arrived, she was a short but pretty girl with a big smile. She listened well to all the information Minhyuk gave her and after spending five minutes with her Minhyuk knew Yeri was a soft ball of sunshine.

After the last costumers were gone Yeri stayed eating some food and drinking with the others. She was quite the social butterfly and wasn’t shy talking to people she never met before. Minhyuk and the others were amused by her stories about her careless youth and Yeri spoke about how she lived alone because her family lived in Jeju island, but she wanted to study in Seoul.

When everyone left Minhyuk noticed Yeri walking home.

“You walk home alone at this time of the night?”

Yeri turned around and smiled. “No worries Minhyuk, I don’t live far!” She grabbed something from her bag and showed it to Minhyuk. “Besides I got pepper spray.”

Minhyuk tsked and smiled, not believing how Yeri had no sign of being scared walking home alone.

“Get in the car, I’ll drive you.”

 Yeri didn’t think twice and accepted Minhyuk’s offer. She indeed didn’t live far as Minhyuk only had to drive five minutes, but in that short amount of time Yeri talked a lot. Minhyuk heard about how her family struggled with money and even though her mom acted like that was not the case, her little sister told her the truth on the phone about how their dad got jobless because of savings at his work. Yeri expressed how mad and heartbroken she was when she heard it, so she decided to make it a bit easier for her parents by starting to work herself.

Minhyuk loved how brave Yeri was despite all her struggles and loneliness (which she admitted she was a lot). Minhyuk wished he had the same positive mind as Yeri.

They arrived at her apartment and Minhyuk knew the area damn well, it was the same place he had an apartment, so he had already a good idea of how Yeri’s apartment looked like and couldn’t help it but feel sad for the girl.

But Yeri seemed anything but sad, as she stepped out of the car and waved Minhyuk goodbye, thanking him for the ride and promising she will treat Minhyuk a drink for driving her home. Minhyuk smiled widely and was happy that after all these days he could feel happiness.

Minhyuk was glad his workweek started again and he looked forward to seeing Yeri again and talking to her.

 

The apartment was still empty and when Minhyuk nervously said “hello?” he was relieved when no one answered.

On the other hand, he also felt disappointed. It meant he would still be alone for the rest of the night, maybe the rest of the week. And Minhyuk didn’t want to feel alone.

It was still hard to think about what happened a few nights before, and Minhyuk still felt Jooheon’s lips on his even though it was just a soft and innocent kiss. Minhyuk didn’t know what he was waiting for; a Jooheon who would try and make something out of their arranged marriage, or a Jooheon who will break it off.

Both options sounded okay to Minhyuk. Anything better than what it was now.

Minhyuk took a shower, he didn’t feel like sleeping yet so he watched a DVD. He texted Changkyun wondering if he wanted to meet later this week considering he couldn’t get coffee today, but he got no response but Minhyuk assumed his little brother was already asleep.

What if Jooheon never comes back?

The thought made Minyuk flinch, not knowing where it came from. The thought somehow hit him hard and he grabbed his cellphone but then realized he didn’t have Jooheon’s phone number.

But Minhyuk already figured out Jooheon could read minds because the former got startled when he suddenly heard the noise of a key being turned in the lock.

His heart got in overdrive and his eyes became focused on the door.

 

_Minhyuk was so not ready for this shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Don't ask me what this is lol, I just needed something to fill in what Jooheon did when being away from the apartment and Yeri's here *whoop whoop***
> 
> **I know, this chap is probably quite boring considering what happened previous chapter and maybe their feelings aren't described that good but point is: I wanted to keep the emotional stuff for next chapter. So please look forward to it!**
> 
> **HAVE A LOVELY WEEKEND ♥ ♥**


	22. Chapter 22

Wednesday Jooheon decided it was time to leave Wonho’s place; first of all because if he would stay longer they would guarantee become pathetic alcoholics and second, because he had to face Minhyuk at one point.

Jooheon had no plan on what to say and even he didn’t know how he felt about it. It frustrated Jooheon deeply because he had no idea how he would respond when he will be face to face with Minhyuk later today.

Maybe he should hang out with Wonho and Kihyun -who seemed to have calmed down compared to yesterday- because Jooheon was sure he would get crazy being alone in his apartment for the whole afternoon.

But his plans changed when he got a text message from his father, stating he will be picked up after school by one of his drivers. A slight panic overtook Jooheon; why would his dad want to talk to him? Did he knew what happened?

Eventually Jooheon just shook the thoughts away, knowing there was no point in brooding about it when he would find out in about an hour from now. However, for the rest of his last class he couldn’t manage to pay attention towards the information his teacher was sharing and Jooheon cursed internally when the school bell rang and he couldn’t understand anything of what his teacher wrote on the blackboard.

Just like his father stated there was a car waiting for him at the school parking lot. He quickly waved goodbye to Kihyun and Wonho, who were very curious, and got into the car.

…

Jooheon stared towards his shoes, feeling sweaty and with heavy breathing. He had already been in his father’s office for 10 minutes but still had no clue why his dad wanted to see him. The only thing he did learn were about five Japanese curse words and seven Chinese ones. Oh, and he also got a slap across his cheek. But somehow Jooheon was more caught off-guard by his father cursing and not his, as Jooheon called it, worthless bitch-slaps.

After a few more minutes his father finally sat down and seemed more capable of giving an explanation, but not after he sighed a few more times and clicked his tongue while nodding disapprovingly at Jooheon.

“I got a phone call yesterday,” Followed by another sigh and Jooheon really wondered if his father acted like this around his staff members, “from Mr. Im.”

Jooheon bit on his own tongue to prevent himself from making a sarcastic remark because even though he lived for pissing of his dad, he also knew when he would cross the line a little too far. Besides, hearing Minhyuk’s father’s name did make Jooheon curious, but mostly nervous.

“Minhyuk wants to get out of the marriage.”

When his father spoke Minhyuk’s name it sounded weird to Jooheon’s ears, the feeling was hard to explain but it felt like his name was some infrequently used word people sometimes would say but in really rare occasions. In Jooheon’s mind the name was present almost 24/7 for the past days, but it was weird to hear the name out loud.

But the rest of the sentence his father spoke made Jooheon hold his breath. Jooheon tried to suppress the feeling but it was hard,

he felt hopeful.

He looked expectantly at his father, who gasped seeing his son’s face like that. At that moment Jooheon was sure he was fucked and the hopeful feeling that became bigger every second was gone in a split second. His father abruptly stood up and Jooheon had no energy to fight against everything what was about to come, feeling disappointed and hurt because if Minhyuk asking to break of the wedding didn’t work then they were out of options.

A hand grabbed Jooheon’s chin and lifted his face up, making his eyes meet his father’s.

“Apparently you both have zero motivation to make it work. Is that correct? Am I right if I comprehend you don’t want to marry Minhyuk either?”

Jooheon clenched his teeth and tried to blink away the unfallen tears from his eyes, but one slipped out of it and fell of his cheek.

“Yes.” It was a weak answer, spoken soft and trembling. Jooheon hated looking like this in front of his father but it was the truth.

His father nodded. “That’s understandable,” A frown appeared on Jooheon’s face and he started to feel nervous again because Jooheon had no clue were the conversation was going to, “it’s an arranged marriage. I mean I’m not a fool Jooheon, I know it’s not exciting and I didn’t expected you to fall in love with Minhyuk the moment you saw him.”

Jooheon cursed at himself when another tear fell, the hand of his father wiped it off and Jooheon held his breath when it happened. It made him feel something he didn’t feel for a very long time; father love.

His father sighed for the nth time and somehow paying attention to it made Jooheon became more and more irritated every time his father did that.

“But there is no choice for you to make. Well, there is, but you already said you abandoned the second option. Is that still true?”

Jooheon nodded, knowing damn well the second option was getting kicked out from the company heirs list, something he really didn’t want to.

His father smiled, but not really because the smile never reached his eyes, and clapped his hands together.

“I’m glad you didn’t lose your mind. Listen, Mr. Im and I agreed that you both lacked motivation and that we needed to improve that. Minhyuk has his family and work at stake and you the company, but I don’t think that’s enough motivation for you. So what do you say?”

Jooheon frowned, not knowing what exactly his father was asking.

“Want to work a bit at the company this afternoon?”

His father didn’t need to ask twice, Jooheon’s eyes became wide and Mr. Lee knew he convinced his son when sparkles reached Jooheon’s eyes.

Jooheon nodded. “Good, I didn’t expect anything else from you. I will keep an eye on your relation with Minhyuk, I want to see improvement. As long as there is you are safe and can work here a few times every month. Guess I don’t need to tell what happens if there is no change, right?”

Jooheon nodded again, cursing in himself for giving in that easily.

 

The whole afternoon was exciting and perfect in Jooheon’s eyes. His father acted normal and treated him with respect, just like he does to every employee of him. Mr. Lee had some meetings in the afternoon that Jooheon wasn’t allowed to attend, but Jooheon spend time with other workers who guided him. His father did promise him to have dinner together somewhere and Jooheon accepted it, being in a good mood now.

Even though it was hard to admit, Jooheon got more respect for his father that afternoon. Having a big company is a whole achievement, but it’s even better when you manage your employees well and everyone works together and are friendly to each other.

But all the work and exciting experiences didn’t cancel out the thoughts of Minhyuk and when Jooheon took a break together with some employees he texted Minhyuk that he will be coming home later tonight. Jooheon felt like he had to inform Minhyuk, because he didn’t know what to do or what to say. Maybe he hoped Minhyuk would not be home, but on the other hand Jooheon knew both their dads got pissed off so they would not be able to ignore each other any longer.

Around 18:00 he was back at his dad’s office, the latter being happy because Jooheon behaved well all afternoon and his employees were positive about Mr. Lee’s son. His dad finished some emails before they went and had dinner.

Jooheon was surprised by how comfortable the dinner went, no talking about the arranged marriage or his witch of a stepmom. It was just Jooheon and his dad, something that hadn’t happened for a long time.

Mr. Lee tried catching up with how school was going for Jooheon, how his two best friends were managing school and what their plans were after this school year when they graduated. They also talked about work and Jooheon felt some sort of pride for being able to talk business with his dad. At the end of their dinner, when they finished many glasses of wine, they had lots of laughter and talked endlessly over unimportant stuff.

A cab dropped Jooheon off at his apartment and his dad gave him a warm hearted smile before Jooheon closed the car door.

Jooheon leaned against the elevator wall, smiling like an idiot.

_So this is what it would be like._

But the euphoria fade away for a big part when Jooheon became conscious about where he was right now, standing in front of the apartment door.

The whole day he had no clue how to handle the whole situation. But the alcohol made his mind more clear.

Because Minhyuk thought he had the right to just kiss him.

As if Jooheon wanted it.

And the oh so well-known wolf grin appeared on Jooheon’s face when he opened the apartment door.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

The text message fucked up Minhyuk and the whole evening at work he was nervous as hell. He was even able to fuck up two dishes, luckily Minhyuk was mentally strong enough to quickly fix it.

_He would come home tonight._

Minhyuk got such a headache and there were moments time was crawling forward very slowly, but other moments an hour went by in what felt like fifteen minutes. He was sweating more than usual and when work was done he just stated he was meeting someone and quickly said goodbye to everyone, earning a worried look from Yeri but he tried to give her a comforting smile before he left.

When he got home at midnight Jooheon was still absent. Minhyuk decided to quickly take a shower and went to the kitchen when he was done, squeezing some oranges. It somehow helped his nerves, putting all his frustrations in making orange juice, so he ended up making two full glasses. When Minhyuk wanted to drink the juice he almost dropped his glass when he heard the apartment door opening.

Minhyuk got no time to calm his breathing because Jooheon was already facing him, his wolf grin visible on his face. They both just stayed like that, both out of words and not knowing what to do. Minhyuk grabbed the other glass and offered it to Jooheon, hoping it would make it easier to start a conversation.

Jooheon clicked his tongue amused and took the glass, putting it down again on the kitchen counter. He took a few more steps towards Minhyuk, who automatically stepped backwards until he reached the wall. Two hands were put on either sides of his body, making Minhyuk unable to escape easily.

“You’re very caring, I love that about you sweetie.” Jooheon said close to Minhyuk’s ear.

Minhyuk felt his stomach twist with Jooheon standing so close to him, smelling the other’s breath intoxicated with alcohol. Minhyuk wanted to escape but he was pushed back against the wall, Jooheon’s hands keeping Minhyuk in place. Minhyuk’s heartbeat was now out of control and tears started to sting in his eyes, he looked away from Jooheon and blinked his eyes rapidly hoping that it would make the water in his eyes disappear.

“Look me in the eyes. Now.” The dominant voice made a shiver go straight through Minhyuk’s spine. And he only felt worse when he looked in Jooheon’s eyes, seeing a big smirk on the other’s face and his eyes twinkled with pleasure. Minhyuk almost sobbed out loud and felt like the tension could cut his heart in two any second.  

Jooheon’s face came closer, way too close. A feeling of nausea overtook Minhyuk and he didn’t know how long he could take this anymore, this life of him. Minhyuk’s legs felt weak and he had to use all of his energy that was left to keep himself standing. He knew he was not strong enough to beat the other, he already tried a few times but it ended with countless bite marks and hickeys. His mind was cursing him for being such a fool by kissing Jooheon and Minhyuk regretted it.

Jooheon pushed his body hard against Minhyuk’s and even though it made Minhyuk anxious, he also enjoyed the warmth the other’s body gave him. Minhyuk had been so cold the past days and he felt so isolated from everything that somehow a body close to his made him feel a little less alone.

Minhyuk’s mind was crumbling again, being screwed over by his longingness for warmth and affection. It made him feel more tense and he was glad he wasn’t able to move much otherwise he would be pulling his own hair out. Tears started to fall and a few soft shaky sobs left his mouth.

He felt so weak and he craved for someone making him feel better.

The man in front of him sighed. “I had such a long and tired day,” Jooheon’s smirk became bigger while speaking, “so can your husband have a little kissy to make him feel better.”

Minhyuk heartbeat stopped for a moment and something snapped in his head… like it did last time.

_Just do it Minhyuk, this is your life now. Suck it up._

Jooheon challenged him by coming closer with his face, their noses touching each other and lips a few inches apart.

Is it some sort of gravity? Minhyuk doesn’t have the answer, but it almost happened automatic when his lips crashed on Jooheon’s.

But compared to the last time it wasn’t just a soft, short peck on the lips.

 

It was so much more.

 

It didn’t take long before Jooheon opened his lips and Minhyuk followed, letting his tongue slip into the other’s mouth feeling the warmth and softness. The kiss became deeper and Minhyuk put his arms around Jooheon’s neck, trying to pull him closer but that was impossible considering they were already glued to each other. Jooheon puts his arms around Minhyuk’s waist, grinding his grown against the other. Both let little moans escape and the heat became unbearable for Minhyuk,

but there was not even one brain cell that wanted him to stop.

 

Eventually Jooheon broke the kiss, both panting heavily and looking flushed.

“I-uhm… I am g-going to shower.” Jooheon said and without waiting for an answer or looking at Minhyuk he disappeared into the other room.

Minhyuk’s breathing was still irregular and he closed his eyes, still feeling all the movements his tongue made and the way Jooheon’s body touched his own body. He licked his lips and already felt how swollen they were. When his breathing became a bit more regular Minhyuk walked to the bedroom and laid in bed.

Kissing Jooheon made him feel dazed, but Minhyuk didn’t know what to do so he turned around, facing his back to the bathroom door and pretended to fall asleep.

After little while the door opened and Minhyuk felt the bed sagging. Minhyuk’s heartbeat started rising again and his body slightly trembled because Minhyuk expected Jooheon to spoon him, just like he did every night.

But a few minutes passed and he started to hear the regular breathing of a sleeping Jooheon.

Minhyuk nervousness made room for another feeling Minhyuk was surprised to feel;

_disappointment._

 

Eventually Minhyuk fell asleep, dreaming about sparkling eyes and firm hands.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jooheon shivered, the cold water from the shower splashing hard against his face.

“Idiot.” He muttered.

But it didn’t matter how cold Jooheon showered, the warmth kept lingering on his lips and body.

After an half hour Jooheon gave up, knowing there was nothing he could do to make the feeling disappear. However, he did feel more sober and that made him angry at himself for cornering Minhyuk like that and challenging him for a kiss.

_Can you do something right for once Jooheon?! Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

When he opened the bedroom door he noticed Minhyuk sleeping in bed. Or well, it was obvious again he was not really sleeping but Jooheon didn’t know what to say. He didn’t feel like teasing Minhyuk because his whole body was still on fire.

Jooheon also didn’t make a movement towards Minhyuk’s body, even though he longed to do that. But he knew he shouldn’t.

Jooheon was damn sure he would devour Minhyuk

 

and that there would be no turning back from this new addiction.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey everyone! ♥**
> 
> **I'm glad I'm able to upload this week because I wasn't sure if I would make it considering I got quite some work with school now.... *cries in a dark corner*  
>  Well, I actually also wanted to write a part of Changkyun/Wonho but that will be for next week I guess. **
> 
> **As always; please let me know what ya think! The feedback just means a lot to me, seriously, and it keeps me positive and motivated to write this story!**
> 
> **SO DON'T BE SHY ♥**
> 
> **Anyhow, have a lovely day and ommggg the sun is shining so much lately and I didn't get sunburned (yet) #whiteflourproblems**
> 
> **♥ ♥ ♥**
> 
> ****


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Firsly; thanks for everyone leaving kudos!!! I got +100 now which made me very happy!!! Also everyone who reads this and enjoys it, leaving comments and subscribing! ♥**

“ANOTHER ONE!” A drunk voice said while wobbling unsteadily on his feet. The bartender laughed. “Are you sure about that?”

“No, like his brain can process anything right now.” A very drunken Hyungwon looked next to him, and slapped his hand rather hard on Wonho’s arm.

“JUST LOOK AT YOU DAMMNNNN.” Hyungwon tried to do the sexy whistle but failed miserable and ended up throwing out little drops of spit.

Wonho sighed while Hyungwon kept on trying to whistle and eventually gave up, going for a wink.

“Let’s go, I think you outdid yourself tonight. Big time.” Wonho wrapped his arm around Hyungwon’s shoulders and pulled him towards the exit of the Monsta Club.

“But I don’t want to go go Wonho.” Hyungwon said sadly while pouting and shaking his head.

Wonho laughed hard. “Sorry Hyungwon, but acting cute is not your style and sure as hell won’t let me keep you here in this club.”

“I’ll drink water. Pinky promise?” Hyungwon stuck out his pink but Wonho slapped it lightly off.

“No one wastes money on water in a club, you’re offending me. It’s late already Hyungwon, let’s go home.”

They already were outside the club when suddenly Hyungwon started to panic.

“Wonho! I can’t go home! My mom will get super pissed, I disappointed her so much already. I really can’t.”

“But not going home will make her at ease?” Wonho said sarcastically while rolling his eyes at the younger one, clearly irritated by Hyungwon’s immatureness. Yes, Wonho also had times he drank too much and couldn’t walk straight, but Hyungwon outnumbered him in the short time he tagged along partying with them. There was nothing wrong with it, but if he knew his mother gets pissed about it then he shouldn’t always drink that much.

“Well, I told her that maybe I would sleep over by Changkyun’s.” 

That name. It was enough to trigger something deep down in Wonho. He felt a tingling sensation in his lips and thought back about how they kissed after school when Changkyun was pissed at him. But that kiss didn’t change anything because Changkyun still didn’t talk to him.

It frustrated Wonho so, so much. They already kissed multiple times, yet there was no progress.

He promised Changkyun to protect him, take care of him and Changkyun seemed so happy about it. But now, he just ignored Wonho and acted like his words meant nothing. Wonho didn’t even get a chance to prove it, while he really wanted to.

“NO WAYY, YOU REALLY DO LOVE MY BEST FRIEND WTF. THAT’S RIDICU-CU- wait REDICILIOUSILY.” Inside the club the music canceled out a big deal of Hyungwon’s drunken yelling but in the outside it sounded like a loud alarm going off on a silent morning. Wonho slammed his hand on Hyungwon’s mouth, trying to shut him up but it couldn’t cancel out the laughter coming from a drunk Hyungwon. Wonho cursed in himself, he may look like a tough man, but he had always been an open book to others. He has difficulty keeping his facial expression neutral when he feels emotional and he cries easily, luckily not many people knew about that.

A few people who were smoking outside or were catching a breath were now focused in the duo and some laughed with how hilarious the long Hyungwon acted. Wonho felt his cheeks started to burn and he was glad it was late at night, so no one noticed.

“Walk yourself.” Wonho said while he turned around and started walking towards his home, but he quickly noticed he was being followed.

Wonho turned abruptly. “Hyungwon, I cannot take you to my home. My parents will kill me, they don’t like strangers in their apartment.”

“That’s okay, because I’m going to Changkyun’s.” Wonho just nodded. Hyungwon followed Wonho and even though it irritated him, Wonho just assumed Changkyun lived also in this direction. But just before Wonho got to his home Hyungwon popped a question that made him feel a little taken back.

“Want to tag along?”

“To Changkyun’s? Idiot. He is probably sleeping and I assume as a best friend you know damn well what happened.”

“Well, it’s quite far from here and I feel so tired and I just want to lay down but maybe you want to see him and bring me there with your car. Pleaseee.”

Wonho clicked his tongue. “What did he tell you?” He tried to ask casually, as if he was not dying to know what was going on inside Changkyun’s mind.

Hyungwon giggled. “Dudeeeeeeee,” he playfully slapped Wonho’s shoulder and started to do a drunken victory dance, “You are totally whipped.”

Wonho let out a frustrated groan and turned away from Hyungwon, now being 100% done with the drunk boy.

“He doesn’t believe the things you said but it’s mainly because he doesn’t let people come close to him.” Wonho turned around, surprised about the serious tone in which Hyungwon spoke. “But you knew that right? I mean I’m his only friend. And weren’t you there when he panicked at that company party?”

Wonho nodded, he could still imagine vividly how Changkyun was sobbing loudly in the toilets, looking all panicked and troubled.

“Did you know that happened before? Lots of times.” Hyungwon looked worried, he was worried about his friend. After the company party it seemed like Changkyun became more aware of the people around him, like at lunch he couldn’t seem to relax in the full cafeteria and during class he seemed more stressed out when teachers asked him to answer a question. Hyungwon was happy it was not that worse as previous times his best friend became anxious but Hyungwon was worried that it could become like that again.

He also realized Wonho didn’t know anything about it. And when Hyungwon saw the other’s questionable look he shook his head.

“I’m sorry, it’s not up to me to tell you this Wonho. I’m too drunk for much drama anyway.”

…

Wonho sighed when he turned off the car. Hyungwon’s  “funny” drunken state overtook his seriousness and he cracked lame jokes the entire ride. At one point Wonho just wanted to throw him out without stopping.

Hyungwon almost rang the bell when Wonho stopped him.

“What? Do you still need some mentally prepare time?” Hyungwon teasingly said.

Wonho rolled his eyes. “No, idiot. I just assume you don’t want to piss off his dad and big brother right?”

Hyungwon mouthed an ‘o’ shape and nodded, taking out his phone and trying to call Changkyun. Wonho sniggered, seeing Hyungwon struggle with his phone way too drunk to even call someone so Wonho snatched it out of the other’s hands and called him himself.

“Hyungwon?” A sleepy voice said on the other side of the line, and Wonho got knocked out by how cute Changkyun’s voice sounded.

“Is something wrong?” The voice sounded more awake.

“Hyungwon was too drunk so he asked me to bring him here.” There falls a silent and Wonho looked at the screen to check if Changkyun was still on the phone; he was. Wonho felt how his heart started beating harder and began to slightly panic because he didn’t know what to say.

It was typical for him, at the moments he had to speak he always chickened out.

When Wonho looked up at Hyungwon, wondering why the drunkard isn’t saying anything, he meets him making heart gestures while grinning widely. And when Wonho was at a point of wiping that grin away the door suddenly opened.

Hyungwon lets out a little screech.

“OH MY G-” Changkyun’s eyes become wide and he looked slightly panicked. But Wonho quickly covered Hyungwon’s mouth, making him shut up and is relieved when he sees Changkyun relaxes.

“Can you keep it down Hyungwon!” Changkyun hissed. He waves his hands, making Hyungwon and Wonho follow him inside the apartment.

When they enter the apartment they directly come out at a big living room.

“You sit down there. Don’t make a sound.” Changkyun coldly said as he walked away with Hyungwon to another door.

Twenty minutes pass before Changkyun came back. Wonho got startled when the younger came to him and grabbed his hand, pulling Wonho along with him to another room.

Which turned out to be Changkyun’s bedroom.

Wonho doesn’t know why but he feels his cheeks heating and when he heard the closing of the bedroom door his heart started to beat even more.

“You got to be kidding me! Really?” Changkyun looked at Wonho with his face full of disgust.

“I-I didn’t mean to.”

Changkyun scoffed. “What? Your body and mind are not one? Damn, always knew something was wrong with you.”

Wonho got surprised by the harshness of Changkyun’s words, although Wonho knew he deserved it. It made his heart clench and a feeling of hopelessness overtook him. The boy in his pajama’s, standing in front of him; a head smaller than Wonho and a body much more vulnerable than that of his. There were multiple times they were close, both exploding with warmth, but Changkyun seemed to be as far away as possible from Wonho. Were they ever that close? Or did Wonho just imagine it, not thinking about what Changkyun really experienced.

Wonho got saddened when the thought came to mind that maybe the boy in pajama’s never will be close to him.

_He never was to begin with._

But then why was Wonho here?

Why did he feel so fucked up lately? Wonho acted like before, Kihyun even scolded him about how easily he got over his “heartbreak”. But the truth was that Wonho had felt like a robot in the past weeks, he did the things he always did because the habits were all programmed in his brain, all ready to be executed automatically.

“How come you’re not drunk?” The voice made Wonho snap his head up.

Wonho’s throat felt dry and he wringed his hands. “I-I have a breakfast with my grandparents tomorrow morning.”

Changkyun lightly nodded and Wonho could hear him mutter something about “acting like the perfect grandson you are.”

A short silence fell before Changkyun started to speak again, slightly less annoyed and Wonho’s heart jumped at the sound of the other’s calm and soft voice.

“Then why did you let him drink that much?”

“Like I said before, Hyungwon is old enough to make decisions,” Wonho sighed, “But I admit he is terribly bad at it.”

Changkyun sighed too. “Then why do you even think you can protect people?”

“It’s not the same!” Wonho directly snapped, but he soon realized he may have said that a little too hard. “Shit! I’m sorry Changkyun.” He ran his hand frustratedly through his hair.

“Hyungwon is a friend but I don’t like him. Not in a way that I want to protect him.” Wonho looked up at Changkyun, looking deeply in the other’s deep brown eyes. “With you it’s different.”

It seemed that his sincere words did have an effect on Changkyun, because the latter was at a loss for words. His cheeks became painted with a light red color and he broke his gaze with Wonho by looking down at the floor. There was silence between them, yet again, and Wonho got more and more nervous with every second that passed.

In the past weeks he did realize he never had wanted someone in the way he wanted Changkyun. And he wanted Changkyun so, so badly.

It made Wonho feel miserable, because he sucked at this; giving love.

He never really felt like he had a purpose in life. Eventually he settled for material and money, just like his parents had. According to them, life was complete when you had lots of money. With money you could buy everything. Having lots of money reflected that you work hard; and being a successful and hard worker meant you made it in life. It didn’t matter that hard work made little Wonho stuck at home with nannies who scolded him every second, and later when he was old enough he was just alone. He was happy when his parents moved closer to his cousin Kihyun, who has always been his best friend, and later he met Jooheon. It was the first time in life he really felt like he belonged somewhere, with people who did care for him. Later, when Wonho got old enough to party he met one of the hottest chicks in town: Jennie. And even though both of them just wanted a one-night stand, by the time they got to a hotel room they were already meant to be friends… and wing-woman/man. He did love them, but as family.

But love, like the real deal love, was scary to Wonho.

He never truly experienced it, the only craving he had known was physical. But with Changkyun it was so unusual. Wonho didn’t just want to have him physically for a few nights, no, he wanted Changkyun in every way possible. He did not just want to fuck him senseless, Wonho wanted to hold him, kiss him softly, tease him, make him smile because Changkyun’s smile was the most healing thing Wonho had ever experienced and most of all, Wonho wanted Changkyun to love him.

Why was it so hard?

Was he really that incapable of loving?

The silence killed Wonho, because if Changkyun didn’t believe him now, than would he ever? Wonho walked towards Changkyun, he didn’t know what exactly he wanted to do himself, but what he did know was that he wanted to be close to Changkyun. Even if the latter would just push him away.

When he was standing in front of Changkyun, their eyes met and nobody stopped Wonho from moving his face closer to Changkyun’s. But before he could taste the younger’s lips a finger was laid on his mouth.

“You’re a bad friend, just like your best friend is a bad husband to my brother. You all facking suck.” Changkyun whispered calmly, and it made Wonho feel insecure.

“No, I’m not. Really Changkyun, I’m not. Let me prove it to you. You want me to take care of Hyungwon, good, I will. But will you please then give me a chance? Please.”

Wonho knew he sounded desperate as fuck, but he really wanted this.

“Date me, please Changkyun?”

 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

_Date him? Date Wonho?_

It somehow felt weird to hear those words, and Changkyun could only look surprised at Wonho.

His heart was beating loudly in his chest and he looked in the desperate eyes of the muscular man who just asked him, in such a vulnerable way, if Changkyun wanted to date him.

And it was at that moment that Changkyun became conscious of how much he felt lost in this world. In this world where he belonged to nothing, and he always convinced himself that he needed nothing much. He didn’t like lots of people around him and never had the longingness to have a lot of friends.

Somehow being a loner had made his life easy and bearable. He never was in competition with other people, never compared himself to other except for his brothers. Changkyun’s dad didn’t put much pressure on him like he did to Hyunwoo and Minhyuk, so Changkyun did live his life but never really had the feeling he wanted to fight for something.

 

He never had the feeling something was worth fighting for.

 

But the past weeks he did wanted to fight for someone, but the problem was that that someone was very unpredictable.

That someone was, regarding to relationships, never taken seriously.

So why would Wonho be serious with someone like Changkyun. Wonho could get almost everyone, like the almost perfect Jennie. So why would he even waste energy to Changkyun. It made him go crazy because Changkyun thought Wonho would give up getting in his pants when he realized Changkyun wasn’t easy.

But that didn’t happen.

Instead Wonho kept looking at him during lunch and a lot of times he tried to meet Changkyun in the hallways of school, but Changkyun always escaped from the situation. And now he was here, desperate as fuck. It made Changkyun’s heart itch.

Was he worth fighting for?

Would someone as outgoing as Wonho tolerate such a nun as Changkyun?

Changkyun didn’t know if it was Wonho’s voice or just the fact that it was late at night, but he felt weak. He did want to be protected by the older man, he did want to feel the other’s lips with his own, he did want to be hold by those strong and muscular arms, he did want to feel protected.

He did want Wonho.

“Fine.” Was all he managed to answer, because Changkyun felt vulnerable and he knew if he would speak more that he would break down right in front of Wonho. His head felt heavy and he could feel the burning sensation in his cheeks, it wasn’t that warm a few minutes ago.

He still felt super insecure but somehow his mood lit up when he saw the excited twinkle in Wonho’s eyes. A smile appeared on his face as a result of contagion, reflecting the smile of the other. They smiled like idiots at each other for a little while until Wonho noticed how tired the younger one looked.

“Thank you, Changkyun. I’ll let you sleep now.” His voice sounded so soft it made Changkyun’s knees weak.

They walked to the outside of the apartment until they stood in the hallway.

“Thank you for taking Hyungwon here, I mean his mother would’ve killed him, no joke.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome.”

They stood there, shifting from one foot to another and looking awkward as hell. Changkyun really had to restrain himself to not throw himself in Wonho’s arms and kiss him silly. Even though he was more convinced now that Wonho was being serious about a relationship, Changkyun still wanted to take his time.

So he did walk closer to Wonho, but when the bigger guy leaned in for a kiss, or whatever he was planning, Changkyun gave him a soft peck on the other’s cheek.

Wonho sniggered. “Good night Changkyun.”

“Goodnight Wonho.”  Changkyun waved one last time before he got back into his apartment and closed the door.

 

When he laid in bed his heart kept beating and he didn’t feel that tired anymore. Moreover, he was wide awake because of the tickling sensation in his stomach. A smile on his big face, even when the door from Minhyuk’s bedroom opened (where Hyungwon was sleeping) and his drunk friend ran to the bathroom to puke his stomach out. Changkyun got up to sooth his friend and even the disgusting puke smell did not fade on inch off of Changkyun’s smile.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

The phone display lit up again, for the third time that night.

Minhyuk sighed. “Sorry Yeri, let me get this quickly.”

Yeri smacked her lips and made and ‘oeeh’ sound, which resulted in Minhyuk giving her a light slap on the top of her head which made her die (obviously faked).

He walked outside of the crowded bar and picked up his phone.

“Minhyuk.” The sound of Jooheon’s voice sounded cold and slightly irritated.

“Jooheon.”

“Where is the food? Where are you?” A grin appeared on Minhyuk’s face while he rolled his eyes.

“I’m out, you can make your own food for tonight.”

“Why didn’t you inform me about this?”

“Well, weren’t you the one not coming home directly after school. I just assumed you would probably eat with God knows who.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever, I’ll get some take-out shit.”

The line was silent for a few seconds and Minhyuk assumed Jooheon was already gone but then he started talking again.

“With who?”

“Yeri.” The sound of someone clicking his tongue on the other side of the line was quite hard.

“You hang out a lot with her lately, no?”

“She’s fun.”

“Good. Have fun.” And then Minhyuk heard the peeping sound indicating that the phone call ended.

“Idiot.”

Minhyuk sighed deeply and took some deep breaths of air before walking back into the bar, to Yeri who was patiently waiting for him.

“Husband stuff again?” Yeri asked with a teasing grin.

Minhyuk rolled his eyes and drank his shot of soju in one go.

“I think we talked enough about that for tonight.” He smiled at Yeri.

“You’re right! Let have fun Minmin!” She got up and took Minhyuk’s hand, guiding him to the dancefloor where they partied until early morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So I planned on uploading by the weekend but whooops, I guess it's Monday *shame shame one me*   SORRY I SUCK :(((**
> 
>  
> 
> **Anyway, reason is that my thesis is killing me and I had a deadline -again-, and then I wanted to finish this chapter in the weekend but I suddenly got family visiting with my cute nephew who loves to be tickled by my hair and gives drooling kissies which is disgusting yet so precious. And I also got to see one of my friends who is living in france for almost a year so I had dinner with her and it was fun.**
> 
>  
> 
> **But no worries, I'm still planning on uploading again this week before I go on a little vacation -Friday to Sunday-, so let's just hope I'm not lying right now lol.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **This chapter was more Wonho and Changkyun based, I really wanted to write about them before I got back to the Joohyuk part. I'm planning on making my chapters back to switching more between characters because I prefer it that way.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS UPDATE BIG KISS SORRY AGAIN TAKE CARE BE GOOD AND DON'T DO DRUGS BYE ♥  ♥  ♥**   


	24. Chapter 24

“Should I kill him in his sleep?”

Minhyuk laughed at the cute bunny in front of him planning a murder. She tried to look furious through showing her teeth and making aggressive hand signs, but nothing could cancel out the cuteness that was Yeri.

“I’m serious Minmin! We can be each other’s alibi, and considering he is such a dickhead no one will actually miss him!”

Minhyuk laughed even harder, finding it such a comedy to watch Yeri all red faced and angry. She looked cute, way too cute for a person who is that furious.

“We are not going to kill Jooheon, Yeri. It will be alright.” Minhyuk gave the younger one an assuring smile.

Yeri sighed, “I don’t know how you managed everything he put you through. I mean, yes it could have been worse, but still he’s such a egoistic jerk.”

Minhyuk filled Yeri’s shot glass with some soju, followed by his own.

“It’s okay Yeri, even though I feel fucked up myself I believe it will eventually get better.”

“I don’t know you for that long Minhyuk, but you’re always so strong and positive. I admire that about you.”

Minhyuk grinned and put his glass up. “I think we can both find us in that.” Yeri chuckled, nodded enthusiastically, and put her glass up to cling it with Minhyuk’s and drink it down in one go.

“You know what! Let’s go crazy tonight! We have enough time to sober up before work tomorrow!”

Minhyuk laughed, and Yeri did not need much to persuade Minhyuk. He didn’t know if it was the alcohol or just the fact that he felt really stressed out lately, but he really wanted to go wild tonight.

But at that moment his phone rang, again, for the third time that night.

Minhyuk sighed. “Sorry Yeri, let me get this quickly.”

Yeri smacked her lips and made and ‘oeeh’ sound, which resulted in Minhyuk giving her a light slap on the top of her head which made her die of choking sounds (obviously faked).

He walked outside of the crowded bar and picked up his phone.

“Minhyuk.” The sound of Jooheon’s voice sounded cold and slightly irritated.

“Jooheon.”

“Where is the food? Where are you?” A grin appeared on Minhyuk’s face while he rolled his eyes.

“I’m out, you can make your own food for tonight.”

“Why didn’t you inform me about this?”

“Well, weren’t you the one not coming home directly after school. I just assumed you would probably eat with God knows who.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever, I’ll get some take-out shit.”

The line was silent for a few seconds and Minhyuk assumed Jooheon was already gone but then he started talking again.

 

“With who?”

 

“Yeri.” The sound of someone clicking his tongue on the other side of the line was quite hard, it made the grin on Minhyuk’s face bigger.

“You hang out a lot with her lately, no?”

“She’s fun.”

“Good. Have fun.” And then Minhyuk heard the peeping sound indicating that the phone call ended.

“Idiot.”

Minhyuk sighed and took some deep breaths of air before walking back into the bar; to Yeri who was patiently waiting for him.

“Husband stuff again?” Yeri asked with a teasing grin.

Minhyuk rolled his eyes and drank his shot of soju in one go.

“I think we talked enough about that for tonight.” He smiled at Yeri.

“You’re right! Let’s have fun Minmin!” She got up and took Minhyuk’s hand, guiding him to the small dancefloor.

 

The night was fun. It was a long time ago since Minhyuk had danced like that, Yeri made it even a thousand times better because Minhyuk knew she cared about him. She was truly a friend and Minhyuk was happy she listened to everything that happened to him.

Yeri was a lot more objective than Minhyuk thought she would be, besides for the fact that she would start cursing every time she heard Jooheon’s name. They had spent a lot of time together the past days and it was really something Minhyuk needed;

He needed to be gone from his home, which was strangely peaceful;

And from Jooheon who was not ignoring him, but also not terrorizing him;

He needed to avoid those soft lips from that hideous man.

Those lips.

Minhyuk almost gave himself a brain injury when he woke up past Thursday morning, almost a week ago, knowing that he kissed Jooheon so passionately, he just wanted to smash his head against the wall.

Did he truly felt bad about it?

 

Not really.

 

But that didn’t matter, because Minhyuk knew nothing changed. Talking to Yeri made him realize that the physical tension had been there for a long time. So that’s nothing new, only an expansion of it.

Nothing changed for how they communicate, or about how they felt.

Or at least Minhyuk was sure nothing changed for Jooheon, who literally told Minhyuk to forget about becoming lovers that morning.

“Don’t even think about it Minhyuk, like that would ever happen.”

At the moment itself Minhyuk just took it as obvious; it was obvious nothing changed for the better. But later, when he met up with Yeri and talked to her about it, he cried so much. Minhyuk had just hoped Jooheon would care a little more about him, and even though the other did behave differently, he wasn’t more affectionate with Minhyuk.

He spent lots of time with Yeri because it helped. It prevented Minhyuk from yelling at Jooheon about how much of a dickhead he is, or from trying not to cry in front of him.

“I can even hear your thinking over the music.” Yeri said with a fake scolding look, pointing her index finger at Minhyuk as if he is a five year old who did something bad.

“I’m sorry.” Minhyuk said sincere. He wish he could stop thinking about Jooheon, but after that passionate kiss it wasn’t easy.

“I will get us some drinks!” Minhyuk quickly suggested. Yeri’s concerning face triggered Minhyuk to start whining and complaining about Jooheon again, but not tonight. He was a 100% done with Jooheon for tonight.

So Minhyuk really did need those drinks, because being drunk with a super bubbly and entertaining Yeri would definitely distract Minhyuk’s mind from his pathetic life at the moment.

…

“Wow, take it easy son.” Minhyuk looked up at the bartender, who smiled at him. “Believe me when I say you cannot drown your demons in alcohol.”

Minhyuk smirked. “But I will forget about them for a little while.” The bartender laughed, and Minhyuk felt how is tongue was thick and how his words came out so blurry and weird.

“I’ll give you something special.” The bartender snapped his fingers before putting a big glass in front of Minhyuk.

“What is it? Vodka?” Minhyuk asked suspiciously.

“Oh believe me, it’s the best of the best.” The bartender put his thumbs up and pushed the glass a little more towards Minhyuk, encouraging him to drink from it.

Minhyuk took a big gulp, knowing nothing will burn his throat anymore after all the alcohol he already consumed.

“It’s water.” Minhyuk said confused.

“And it’s exactly what you need!” The bartender sniggered. “I’m sorry, but you look way too drunk.”

Minhyuk tsked playfully. “Don’t worry. I’m a man who can handle many things.”

“And who is this man who can handle anything?” The bartender asked with a soft smile.

“Minhyuk.” And it was at that moment Minhyuk made decent eye contact with the bartender. His eyes were deep brown, he looked around the same age as him and just by making eye contact Minhyuk felt comfortable… And well, the bartender did look quite good.

“Hyungsoo.” The bartender gave him a warm smile and Minhyuk felt a little hypnotized by him. “Listen Minhyuk, my shift will be over in fifteen minutes. Should I meet you at the dancefloor?”

Minhyuk nodded, gulping all of the water down in one go. “I’ll be waiting Hyungsoo.” He said while giving the other a big wink before getting up and making his way to Yeri on the dancefloor.

 

Yeri started to clap like a seal when Minhyuk told her a guy wanted to dance with him.

“Go get him tiger!” Yeri squeaked while slapping Minhyuk’s arm.

A little later he felt a finger ticking on his shoulder, and seeing Yeri’s face Minhyuk knew not only he thought the bartender was handsome.

“You found me.”

Hyungsoo smiled. “Of course I would! Let’s dance Minhyuk.”

And so they did. Minhyuk had no idea how long he had been dancing with Hyungsoo before they were really close to each other, Minhyuk’s hands around his neck and Hyungsoo’s around Minhyuk’s waist.

Minhyuk started to wonder how long the other had already been staring into his eyes, every now and then breaking the stare to quickly peek at Minhyuk’s lips.

When Minhyuk became aware of all these things, he also started to notice the tension between them. A half smile appeared on Hyungsoo’s face.

“You look so hot, yet I want to protect you so badly. Is that wrong?”

The words overwhelmed him, he just learned to know Hyungsoo a little while ago so he was practically a stranger to Minhyuk. But he could only shake his head at those sweet sounding words.

It felt so natural, this strange guy, with his body against Minhyuk’s. Dancing for such a long time. Hyungsoo worried about a drunk stranger by only giving him water, and then said he wanted to protect Minhyuk.

It made Minhyuk feel soft, but he also felt a sting in his heart.

Isn’t there someone else who should be worried about him, who should protect him?

Didn’t that somebody just call because he wanted dinner, not to check how Minhyuk was doing. And even after all those hours of being away from home, Jooheon didn’t even send a text.

 

It made Minhyuk wonder.

 

Wonder about what would happen if Jooheon and him would never be closer, if they would never fall in love with each other.

Would it be like this, Minhyuk being in a bar, dancing with a stranger that makes him feel warm? Would Jooheon also be having fun with someone else, someone who will be able to make him want to protect someone?   
Would they just smile and hold hands in front of their family, the press and act like a happy family? Living together; but actually being worlds apart from each other.

Minhyuk felt how Hyungsoo’s hands went up, until one hand was on Minhyuk’s lower back and the other one behind his neck. “I will protect you.”

Hyungsoo came closer and Minhyuk’s heartbeat raised like crazy.

 

It hurt. So much.

 

Minhyuk didn’t feel comfortable, or attracted to suddenly kiss this man before him. His heartbeat reflected pure panic. So Minhyuk’s reflex got the upper hand and he pushed Hyungsoo away. The latter looked a little overwhelmed, clearly not expecting this.

“Minhyuk, I’m sor- I didn’t mean to make you… I mean I’m not that type of guy but I just thought we…” Hyungsoo sighed deeply and looked regrettable at Minhyuk. “I’m sorry, I really am.”

In a bar like this it was always warm, especially after many drinks and lots of dancing, but right now Minhyuk felt like he was burning from the inside out.

“No, you’re fine Hyungsoo. It’s my fault, I already belong to someone else.”

And that’s all Minhyuk could say before he turned around and ran outside the bar, hearing a worried female voice calling out his name.

But that didn’t stop him, he needed to get outside in the dark as soon as possible. Making sure no one would notice the tears starting to fill his eyes.

 

“Minhyuk!” Yeri laid one hand on Minhyuk’s arm. “I got worried! Are you okay? Should I kill that cocktail shaker too?!”

Not much more was needed to make Minhyuk laugh a little. An angry Yeri was already adorable, but a drunk and angry Yeri topped it all.

“It’s okay, he was… just too sweet for a stranger.”

Minhyuk sighed and Yeri nodded, knowing exactly how Minhyuk felt tortured because he craved that Jooheon cared about him.

“You know what? Crash at my place. We can do some drunk talking and pass out, and later grab breakfast but it’s also lunch.”

Minhyuk nodded, feeling happy this little ball of bubbliness came into his life.

______________________________________________________________

 

“Hanging out with Yeri. Tss!” Jooheon threw his phone on the kitchen table, feeling annoyed as hell.

Minhyuk had been hanging out with that Yeri a lot of times lately. It was not like Jooheon saw her a lot, but he knew they met a couple of times a week when Jooheon was at school and before those two had to work.

A few times they had been watching movies at Jooheon’s place. He hated it.

That Yeri girl all smiling and acting bubbly, teasing Minhyuk and completely ignoring Jooheon. It was not like Minhyuk was acknowledging his presence, but a guest should at least have some manners.

But that girl didn’t have any of that. Jooheon still remembers how she laid her head on Minhyuk’s lap and when she made eye contact with Jooheon she just winked. Like she was challenging him. Later when Jooheon talked about it with Minhyuk, Minhyuk just snapped and yelled at him. Saying that Jooheon just took everything away from him, and after that fallout Minhyuk ended up yelling multiple times at Jooheon.

It made Jooheon feel helpless, it seemed like there was nothing he could do to prevent Minhyuk from being mad at him; from hating him.

Jooheon, you are not going to dwell upon these depressed thoughts tonight!

 

So he took out his phone and dialed a number.

“You’re most favorite person in the world, oh, and worldwide handsome.”

“Wonho, suck my dick. Do you wa-”

“I don’t suck dicks smaller than 2 inches but thanks for the offer oppa.”

Jooheon rolled his eyes, ignoring his urge to just hang up. But before he could say a word buffed bunny spoke up.

“And yes I want to hang out.”

“Pizza place around the corner? After that drinking?”

“Copy that! Give me an half hour.”

 

______________________________________________________________

 

 **[From Cute Snack]:** Wednesday is fine. See you then! x

A wide smile appeared on Wonho’s face, feeling warmth spread all over his body.

 

His first official date.

 

He kept grinning at the phone screen, almost forgetting he agreed to meet Jooheon in ten minutes. Wonho got up from his chair and walked outside the apartment, but the smile on his face didn’t disappear for the remaining night.

It was also something Jooheon noticed as soon as he saw the other.

“I’m really praying this isn’t about Changkyun. I have never seen you like this, it’s scary as fuck. Stop it.” Wonho laughed when he saw Jooheon’s face, looking all confused and not knowing how to deal with this new mood of Wonho.

Wonho himself had no clue how to deal with it, but he knew everything would be fine as long as Changkyun would be his.

They shared three pizza’s and drank some beer before going to a bar a street further.

The bar was still smaller than the club they went to every Friday, but it still had a very different vibe compared to those boring cafes who closed at 23:00, it also had a little dancefloor. As soon as they went in they took a seat at the long bar and ordered some shots.

Wonho talked a little about Changkyun, and even thought Jooheon made puking faces and looked slightly uncomfortable at the beginning, after a few minutes he was really listening to Wonho; sharing his thoughts and teasing him.

And then Wonho saw it, a little further at the bar.

 

Minhyuk.

 

The boy seemed to be in a not-so-sober mood, talking to the handsome bartender. He quickly pulled his gaze away from the two men and shifted it back to Jooheon who was talking, hoping the latter didn’t notice anything.

Wonho wasn’t sure how Jooheon would respond if he saw Minhyuk talking to someone so hot. But he wasn’t sure, Wonho wasn’t sure about anything regarding his best friend anymore.

From the moment Jooheon knew he would get married to Minhyuk he made nasty plans to get rid of him, cursed the boy every ten seconds, and complained the whole time. But something changed, and Wonho was sure Jooheon hadn’t noticed it. Like, yes, he did notice it, Jooheon said it himself, but not in the way Wonho noticed. Jooheon didn’t notice how his complaints and nasty remarks faded away, or how Jooheon didn’t talk about Minhyuk anymore and how every time someone asked him about Minhyuk he really needed time before he could answer, and most of his answers were just short and blurry. No strong negative feelings involved like it used to be.

Even more, Jooheon didn’t notice his jealousy when he talked about Yeri. He didn’t notice how he blushed a little when he told Wonho about how he and Minhyuk kissed, and how afraid he was that Kihyun would find out and kill him.

But Minhyuk was just talking with that guy right?  Like, aren’t drunk people in general more sociable?

It was what Wonho told himself to feel more relaxed, and it helped because after a while he almost forgot about Minhyuk being there too. Or maybe it was just the alcohol doing its thing?

It worked for a while, but then Wonho’s mouth dropped wide open when he noticed two figures dancing closely to each other and his brain was too slow, thanks to the alcohol, to recover from his shock and make sure Jooheon didn’t notice.

But he did notice, and Wonho didn’t  know what to do when he noticed Jooheon was dead silent for a while, just staring at the two men on the dancefloor.

It didn’t take long before Minhyuk pushed the guy and walked out of the bar, followed by a small female figure which probably would be Yeri.

 

______________________________________________________________

 

Time was not ticking, right?

But it must have been ticking, because the figures in front of him kept dancing. Jooheon could even feel the heat from far away.

 

It didn’t do anything to him.

 

Or that’s what he wanted to believe.

But there was this feeling in his chest, it itched and felt heavy.

 

Who is he?

Did they danced like this before?

 

The bar was noisy as hell when he came here, but Jooheon could not explain how it now felt like there was nothing.

Then a little shock of electricity went through his body when he noticed how Minhyuk pushed the other man away and ran out of the bar.

Good.

Jooheon realized he must have been staring at the dancefloor for a long time, so he turned around in his seat to grab his drink and finish it in one go. Wonho was staring at him, but Jooheon didn’t want to talk about it. Why would he be bothered by Minhyuk dancing with someone else? He quickly tried to distract his thoughts by talking to Wonho.

“Did you see the last episode of-?”

“You’re such a fool Jooheon.” Jooheon’s mouth slapped closed, hearing Wonho being serious was not something what happened frequently. The buffed friend had a really pissed face on, and shook his head disapprovingly.

Jooheon deeply sighed, “I know.”

With that he got up and walked quickly outside, trying to find a clue about where his fiancé would be.

But there was nothing.

Yet again, nothing.

…

The night had been tiring for Jooheon; when he got home he fell asleep within one minute, but he frequently woke up during the night and even though he didn’t feel awake, his mind was.

He replayed Minhyuk dancing with that guy for over fifty times in his mind, and like that wasn’t a torture enough, his mind even played possible ‘imagine if this happened’ scenarios which drove Jooheon nuts.

It was already 14:00 but Minhyuk still didn’t come home. He probably slept with Yeri and was going to work with her. But just at that moment Jooheon heard the noise of keys opening a door.

“Minhyuk.”

Jooheon cursed himself for sounding so desperate, Minhyuk didn’t even step one foot in the apartment and he couldn’t contain himself from saying his name.

“Jooheon.” Minhyuk showed a half smile, but his eyes were just blank. Jooheon noticed he probably didn’t sleep much, just like him, and the other’s eyes were slightly puffy and red.

He got up and before his brain could process what he was up to, he already pushed Minhyuk lightly against the door, their lips crashing against each other.

Jooheon felt like he was being struck by thunder. Every cell in his body was tingling, making electricity travel throughout every inch of his body.

When Minhyuk broke of their kiss Jooheon just laid his head against the other’s shoulder.

“Can we watch Goblin together when I get home from work? I love that show.”

A smile appeared on Jooheon’s face and he looked up at Minhyuk, eyes twinkling with happiness.

“Of course we can.”

 

Later when Minhyuk got back he cooked some pasta and both ate it in front of the TV while watching Goblin. When they were halfway through the second episode Jooheon asked a question.

“Was the pasta on the menu at work? It tasted good.” 

A big smile appeared on Minhyuk’s face, as he answered that: no, it wasn’t on the menu right now, but yes, it was on the menu a few months ago.

But as simple as the question may have sounded, it was the start of long conversations between the two. Minhyuk talked about his ideas for the menu of next month and what flavors would match together or not, and Jooheon talked about school, at which both would gossip about their favorite and most hated teachers. There were no heavy topics, just some everyday experiences, and lots of stories which made both of them laugh.

Eventually it got late and both went to bed after brushing their teeth. When they laid in bed Jooheon pulled a little on Minhyuk’s shirt, making his move closer to him. Minhyuk turned so that he faced Jooheon.

“Good night Jooheon.” Warmth spread through Jooheon’s chest, making him smile at Minhyuk.

 

“Sleep well, Minhyuk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **First of all, I am really really really really sorry for not uploading for about a month. And to be honest, I was even shocked when I saw it was already that long. It's just that weeks have been pretty bussy, stressfull and tiring for me. Also, last time when I posted I had trouble in writing because I didn't really know what I wanted to happen next in the story. Mainly it's because I already know how I will end it, and I did write some things/events that need to happen in this story but I had some trouble knowing when to write about which one. So the past weeks I also ordered my timeline, which took much more time then I thought it would take....**
> 
> **Also, I probably already mentioned I'm writing my master thesis right now? I did like a research and the past two weeks I was doing statistics (#killme), and it was just messy and difficult so it took some time and I was just at the university from morning till evening and I even worked inbetween.**
> 
> **So I'm sorry for making you all wait :(   I hope everyone is still excited to read this story ♥**
> 
> **And again sorry (lol), because I will leave for vacation tomorrow until Friday. I don't know if I will already upload again next weekend, but otherwise it would be in the beginning of the week after.**
> 
> **THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE ♥ take good care ♥**


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yes, the Changkyun-Wonho storyline is still a thing (and I'm hella soft for it).  
>  \+ I also tried to make the time-window more clear in the story (as in which month it is etc), because I think it was a bit messy at this point hehe. **
> 
> **Anyways, enjoy! ♥**

“I never saw someone cry that hard while watching a movie.” Changkyun chuckled.

“It was Dumbledore! I’m really doubting if you’re a psychopath right now. Like who wouldn’t cry? This will give me nightmares Changkyun!” Wonho said while dramatically opening his eyes wide and looking straight at Changkyun with open mouth.

Changkyun laughs again, followed by a cooing sound and grabbing Wonho around his waist.

“Ice cream or alcohol?”

“For this traumatic event? Ice cream of course.” Wonho fakingly sobs.

“Everything to make you feel better.” Changkyun playfully winked at Wonho, who smiled back and put his arms around the other’s shoulders.

The streets were peaceful, not in a way that it was abandoned. But there were only a few groups of people who came out of the cinema and some people were smoking their cigarette outside of different bars, but nothing loud or disturbing.

The weather was not really warm, but most of winter had passed. The wind was not strong on this late night during February, but it didn’t matter how cold it was because Changkyun could swear his body was burning from Wonho’s touch on his shoulders.

Changkyun had been super stressed for today; his date with Wonho. He felt more and more nervous as every hour passed. He cursed himself multiple times because why would he be nervous around a man he already kissed multiple times?

By the time he was about to meet Wonho, Changkyun’s stress level went through the roof.

However, everything went smooth. They were far too early for the movie so they grabbed a drink first and talked about lots of stuff so naturally. Wonho rested his hand on Changkyun’s when he noticed the younger one was getting nervous, and it made Changkyun feel so at ease - even though he felt like his heart was going to explode.

But there was a spark when Wonho touched him, just like the previous times, only this time it was much more innocent.

And Changkyun was 110% sure at that moment, that he was whipped as hell for Wonho.

So they ended up at a small ice cream place, and decided to go for a big sharing ice coupe. Which turned out to be a mistake considering both were talking so much instead of eating ice cream that at one point they had to hurry with eating ice cream because everything started to melt into one big cold soup. They almost died of laughter when both of them got a brain freeze at the exact same moment and the waiter’s worried look, because he probably thought that Changkyun and Wonho’s last brain cells died with it.

Eventually they had to leave the ice salon because it was closing time; according to the waiter because both Changkyun and Wonho were convinced that the place’s closing hour was much later. But it didn’t ruin their mood, almost nothing could.

But that was before Changkyun was standing before a bar that looked all too familiar, even though he only came here one time before. Wonho just walked in very relaxed, because Changkyun already figured out he came here more often.

He sighed one time and followed the big guy inside.

“Wonho!” Changkyun internally rolled his eyes when he saw Jennie throwing herself at Wonho. Even though Wonho already told him a thousand times she was just a good friend, Changkyun couldn’t let it go.

Like, who could?

Jennie looked like a goddess, and Changkyun couldn’t deny the fact that she would look perfect together with Wonho. Both had great physical proportions, faces that looked flawless but still had something special, and they both probably had the same lifestyle.

“Oh hey Changkyun, nice to see you again.” She smiled at Changkyun. “You both get a seat and I’ll come to take your orders in a few minutes.” With that, Jennie walked back to the bar and started bringing drinks to the other costumers.

They decided to take the same table as previous time, Jennie came to take their drinks but didn’t seem to have much time chatting because it was quite busy in the bar.

It made Changkyun feel relieved, because he would feel slightly uncomfortable with Jennie third wheeling during their date (which was going super smooth). But there was no discomfort, rather there were lots of laughs and teasing and Changkyun wondered how red his face was when Wonho made him blush for the nth time that night.

Would that ever stop? The feeling that Wonho’s words are knocking all the air out of Changkyun’s body, only leaving it with a tingling sensation which makes him dizzy, yet warm on the inside.

It seemed so weird to Changkyun, to finally fall in love with somebody. And he knew that a lot of people would say Wonho is the trashy one compared to him, but somehow Changkyun felt like he didn’t deserve someone like Wonho in his life.

 

It all seemed so bright.

 

Not only Wonho’s smile and the way his eyes lit up when he looked at Changkyun, but also Changkyun’s future.

Changkyun almost snorted out loud. Was he really becoming that sentimental romanticist? 

But he wouldn’t mind living a life led by his emotion, rather than his mind that has always made life grey and boring.

Wouldn’t it be great to see many colors for once? To feel like, whatever mistake you make, there will always be someone to catch you.

It felt like that was exactly going to happen, and didn’t Wonho promise? Didn’t he promise to protect Changkyun? Didn’t he say he liked Changkyun?

Well, after this night Changkyun also knew he liked the big muscular guy (that cried over a fictional wizard’s death) a lot.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Wonho grinned, taking another sip from his beer.

Changkyun squinted his eyes playfully and pointed his index finger towards Wonho.

“Yeah, that you actually drink a lot for someone who’ll be driving.”

Wonho sniggered. “Well, I never saw someone looking so warmly while thinking about someone drunk driving. You must like though guys.”

“Guess I’m stuck with you then.” Changkyun almost slapped a hand on his mouth, not meaning to say something so obvious. But he long forgot his little panic when he saw something he thought would take a while to see.

A slight blush on Wonho’s face, who couldn’t even manage to look into Changkyun’s eyes and stared at his beer.

After a little while Wonho said something so soft, and Changkyun almost didn’t hear it.

“I’ll drink something different after this one, don’t worry.”

It made Changkyun smile, because even though he was teasing Wonho when he made the drunk-driving remark, there was some truth in it. Wonho didn’t ignore that, he didn’t argue over it and he even decided to switch to something non-alcoholic.

When Wonho’s blush disappeared and he finally looked back to Changkyun, they just started talking like before. Giggling and teasing, time didn’t seem to pass because both were surprised when it was already 1:30, but that didn’t made them end their date.

 

At one point something Changkyun started to notice something a little out of place, Wonho was facing with his back towards the bar and the other tables so he couldn’t see it. And Changkyun knew he would be too obvious if he told Wonho.

But there was this guy, that kept staring at him, not even looking away when Changkyun made eye contact with him.

The other guy looked at Changkyun with a very serious and dark expression, it made Changkyun feel uncomfortable because after a while he wasn’t able to ignore it anymore. And it was like the unknown guy knew, because suddenly a mocking smirk appeared on his face and he stared even more intensely into Changkyun’s eyes.

At the moment Changkyun wanted to ask Wonho if he knew the guy Wonho excused himself because he needed to go to the toilet upstairs.

Changkyun could have guessed what would happen once Wonho was gone, because the guy didn’t even wait until Wonho was out of full sight when he sat down in front of Changkyun.

The smirk turned into a big wolf grin. “Wonho’s Jun.”

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, feeling very uncomfortable and overtaken by the unexpected cockiness of the stranger.

“Changkyun.” It didn’t really felt like they were introducing each other, and Changkyun started hoping Wonho would return quickly when a nasty laugh escaped Jun’s mouth.

“Exactly. You’re just Changkyun, you’re no one. But I am Wonho’s Jun.” The last words he said very slowly, making sure to emphasize every word and the meaning behind it very clearly.

An annoyed and loud sigh made both Jun and Changkyun look to their side.

“No you’re not Jun. I’m even pretty sure you were never his to begin with. Get over yourself and leave Changkyun alone.”

Jun mouth was half open, squinting his eyes furiously at Jennie, pushing his tongue against his inner cheek.

He snorted. “Whatever Jennie.” He threw her a fake smile and focused his attention back on Changkyun. “Like you will be able to handle something big like that.” The mocking smile reappeared on Jun’s face and he winked at Changkyun before standing up and walking out of the bar.

A little awkward silence fell while Jennie was still standing besides Changkyun.

“Just… don’t mind him Changkyun, he’s really lost his mind.”

Changkyun just nodded and gave Jennie a little smile. He was stunned by the sudden encounter of “Wonho’s” Jun. Honestly, the guy scared the life out of Changkyun with the way he looked at him.

“He would kill me if he heard me, but Wonho really likes you Changkyun. Don’t let people who can’t get over their ex kill that vibe between you two.”

Changkyun grinned a little.

_That vibe._

Changkyun didn’t even had a clue which vibe Wonho and him had, but somehow Jennie’s words made him feel better because after all, wasn’t she one of Wonho’s best friends?

“My ears are itching. Jennie, are you gossiping about me again?”

Jennie laughed loudly, “I would watch out Wonho, I almost convinced Changkyun to date with me.”

Wonho fakingly scoffed. “Right, that poor boy wouldn’t even last with you for five minutes.” Then he looked teasingly at Jennie. “No one would.”

And that was the beginning of a five minute bickering between Wonho, who apparently hit a sensitive nerve, and Jennie. Once every ten seconds a curse word was used, followed by some pulling and pushing, serious faces switched by laughing ones and vice versa. Changkyun would’ve been worried about Jennie pulling out Wonho’s hair if he didn’t know the two were playing. 

After that Jennie was out of breath and started working again, scolding Wonho for distracting her from her work (of course, also in a teasing way).

It made Changkyun trust Jennie a little bit more, because the way they were fighting was like he always fought with Minhyuk. You could tell in the way how Jennie treated Wonho that she was fond of him, but in a sibling kind of way.

They didn’t stay that much longer after that, considering it got pretty late and both still had school tomorrow. Wonho drove Changkyun home, and a silly smile appeared on Changkyun’s face when he remembered Wonho indeed kept his word of not drinking any alcohol anymore that night.

Even though everything was peaceful, Changkyun still had one name taunting his mind.

He sighed. “Wonho?”

Wonho quickly snatched his head to the side, slight panic on his face. “What’s wrong?”

Changkyun giggled, feeling attacked by the uwu Wonho sometimes could be. “No need to panic though. It’s just a question, but I’m not sure if you’re going to like it.”

“I won’t get mad, you can ask me anything, pinky promise.” Wonho said while stretching out his hand towards Changkyun, presenting him his pink. Changkyun smiled, feeling bubbly by doing this silly act 8-year old girls normally do.    

“Who’s Jun?”

A silence fell, and Changkyun already started to curse himself, seeing the question really caught Wonho off guard.

“Oh, you know Jun?” Wonho asked, clearly confused.

“Not really, he just approached me at the bar when you were gone.”

Wonho sighed, followed by clenching his teeth, and to Changkyun it looked like Wonho was doing that so hard he could possibly break his jaw.

“Changkyun?”

“Y-yes?” Wonho’s aura turned into something very serious, but also dark and intimidating,  and Changkyun kept cursing himself for (probably) ruining such a fantastic date night.

“Don’t ever listen to that piece of shit. He’s out of his facking mind.”

“I didn’t believe him in the first place, trust me.”

A little smile appeared back on Wonho’s face, replacing a part of that darkness.

“And besides, Jennie got rid of him very easily.”

Wonho tsked playfully. “Of course Kim fucking Jennie could do that.”

And that was that, as easily as it was starting to talk about Jun, the topic also easily went forgotten. Wonho didn’t ask exactly what Jun said to Changkyun, but there was no point in continuing to talk about Jun because it obviously made Wonho feel mad.

Changkyun was still curious about that guy, but he decided to let it rest and maybe one day Wonho would talk about it.

But now, the night was still perfect and Changkyun didn’t want to go home. He wanted to stay,

stay close to Wonho.

“That’s quite a big smile, pretty boy.” Said Wonho who reflected the same facial expression.

It was blinding, Wonho’s smile, and his twinkling eyes, and just everything. Changkyun knew Wonho was not perfect, but to him he was.

“You’re pretty.” It was dark so Changkyun was doubting if he really saw a little bit of blush appear on the other’s face, he let himself allow to think it was true because it made the moment feel that much better.

“And you’re home.”

Changkyun looked out of the front window of the car. Yep, that was his apartment.

That stupid apartment where he was most of the time lonely because his father and oldest brother decided to be workaholics for life. The apartment that was big and luxurious, but didn’t really had any warm, household feeling. It was too big, too silent, there were no pictures beside one of the last pictures together with their mom, but even that one was standing in the corner of the room on a little table with flowers, barely noticeable.

Maybe it would feel warmer if Wonho came in, Changkyun would give him everything as long as he stayed. He would even destroy his own peace of mind if it meant for Wonho to stay.

But Changkyun knew now was not the right time for luring Wonho in, they were just starting to learn to know each other, they just started dating. But the tension in the car raised that much when Wonho said he’ll see Changkyun again and that he enjoyed every minute of their date.

Changkyun was way too slow to read his own mind, to know what it was planning because before he realized his lips were crashing against Wonho’s.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Minhyuk felt weird lately, in a pleasant way, but still weird as fuck.

He couldn’t get a hold on it, on what Jooheon and him were doing lately. Everything seemed so out of place, it was way better than how they were before, but is still didn’t feel 100% right.

“Well, he must be a good kisser if you keep on giving in after all the shit he has done to you.” Yeri sneered. Minhyuk knew she didn’t mean no harm, at times he even knew she was right, but he couldn’t deny it made him feel even worse.

“It all feels so… ambiguous.”

Yeri gasped. “Well, that’s the least you can call it. Minhyuk, are you really out of your mind? This dude treated you like shit for so long, and now when he discovered he as a little thing for you, you are just going to give in that easily?”

Minhyuk clacked his tongue. “Yeri, I don’t know if you realize but I have to marry him. Is it worth fighting like this when I know I’ll be stuck with him for a long, long time?”

“I get your point, but at least you could have given him a little bit of a hard time. It’s not like he tried to win you over.”

Minhyuk shrugged and sighed. He knew Jooheon didn’t put that much effort into things, but it was not like Minhyuk did either. He was just hoping things would become more bearable and warm at home.

Only lately it seemed like their mind and body were not in sync. Their minds were just starting to feel peaceful when being together, while their bodies were already full of heat; lips continuing to tease each other and hands walking over soft skin.

His cellphone vibrated and when he read the message he got his heart stopped a beat.

“What’s wrong?” Yeri asked, immediately aware of the sudden shift in Minhyuk’s state.

“I need to go, apparently I have an appointment to be at.”

Yeri frowned. “What about work?”

“Apparently someone already took care of that.” Minhyuk answered, being as confused as Yeri was.

He quickly gave her a little peck on her cheek. “I’ll update you as soon as I know what this it. See you.”

Yeri nodded, a little bit overtaken by the sudden rush of Minhyuk. But she noticed how tense the other got, so she tried all she could do in this little time to make him feel a little more confident.

“Minhyuk, it will be all right!”

…

“Did you also got that text message?”

 

Minhyuk sighed. “Yes.”

“Well, I guess we should get ready then. They expect us in one hour.”

Minhyuk nodded, and all the rest happened in pure silence; they washed up and both put on fancy clothing.

Both boys had a bad gut feeling from the moment they received a text message from their dad, demanding them to come to dinner tonight. Jooheon already asked Minhyuk if he knew what it was about but the latter was as clueless as him. 

He felt stressed and annoyed about it. Stressed because their dads were always putting way too much pressure on them and didn’t let them live. Annoyed because Jooheon was waiting for Minhyuk to come home from work later tonight so that he could crash his lips against the others, something he craved for a lot lately.

Jooheon didn’t know what to feel, but he just enjoyed kissing Minhyuk silly. It always made it feel like time stopped and gave Jooheon so many electric shocks that his mind was just blocked from all activity.

He decided to drive, so that he could just leave whenever he wanted to.

When they arrived at the restaurant, their fathers were already waiting in a private dining room. They all greeted each other with forced business smiles, a gene both inherited from their fathers, and sat down at the round table.

It didn’t take five minutes before the food was served and Jooheon felt relieved because that meant it would be over soon. He just took a bit of food on his fork and started eating, just like the others did, but he didn’t really felt hungry.

And he started to lose his patience, because their dads just kept on talking about all kinds of bullshit and once in a while they started laughing awkwardly with some lame joke and Jooheon even noticed how tense Minhyuk became and it made himself boil in anger.

An annoyed sigh escaped Jooheon’s lips while he laid down his fork and knife.

“Why are we here?”

“Let’s first enjoy our food, Jooheon.” His father said stern.

“I’m done eating,” Jooheon looked next to him at Minhyuk who also had laid down his fork, “and Minhyuk too.”

Mr. Lee’s face became dark and Jooheon was happy for Mr. Im to start talking, and being here, otherwise he would’ve already been slapped against his cheek for sure.

“I assume you both are very curious why we so suddenly asked you both to be here.”

Both nodded, waiting tensely for an answer.

Mr. Lee clacked his tongue. “You both are not even wearing the engagement rings. Such a shame.”

Mr. Im agreed. “We already knew both of you don’t take this very seriously.”

“And I think you both know we are not pleased by that.” Mr. Lee finished the sentence.

An uncomfortable silence fell, and Jooheon knew it wouldn’t take long before the bomb would drop.

“You both better start wearing those rings all the time. Make sure everyone in your surroundings will know you’ll get married because it will come sooner than expected.”

Jooheon’s eyes became wide and he heard a painful gasp coming from Minhyuk.

“Pardon?” Jooheon said annoyed, “What does this mean?”

His father glared at him. “It means you two will get married at the end of next month instead of when you graduate in June, Lee Jooheon.”  

He wanted to fight his father, so badly, it had been something he wanted to do a lot in the past years. Would this really be worth it? That stupid company of his father in exchange for his freedom. Jooheon felt trapped, like a weak bird in a cage, his father had always been good in manipulating him to get what he wanted.

And Jooheon never got a chance to take him back. There were so many times Jooheon tried to find their mom, because maybe he hated his dad more than his mother, and leave. Wouldn’t it be great? His father, who thought he could decide Jooheon’s future, abandoned for the woman that decided to leave him ages ago. It would break him, Jooheon was sure of that, but he never got the opportunity to find his mother and he already let that hope die a long time ago.

“Let us explain the situation, children.” Mr. Im said calmly, at the moment he was the only one who gave off a relaxed mood.

“The situation got a little bit more tricky for us. Meaning that investors do not really believe our companies will co-operate for a long time, mainly because they do not believe the marriage to be real. The reason is logical because both of you are almost nowhere to be seen together, as both of you are almost never present at company meetings and parties. Besides that, we have been friends for a while but some people doubt it because we did never speak of working together before, so people are slightly suspicious about it. I hope you both understand this is some serious business.”

Jooheon just automatically nodded, knowing both their fathers wanted to see a reaction from them. Honestly, he just wanted this to be over so he could get home and pretend his pathetic life didn’t exist.

“Minhyuk?” Jooheon looked next to him, he noticed how Minhyuk became more pale and how his eyes became glassy. Jooheon grabbed his hand under the table and lightly squeezed it, knowing their fathers won’t even notice it since they sat very close to each other.

“Y-yeah.” Minhyuk said so soft, no one would have heard it if the room wasn’t dead silent.

“Good. Right now the negotiations are almost done for both parties.” Mr. Lee said, looking at Mr. Im who gave a satisfying nod. “We assume everything will be signed by this weekend. After that we will release a statement about how we got our companies together because of our lifetime friendship; but that your love for each other made it even a much more strong connection between two companies. Further, the article will also reveal officially that you two will get married and the date, which will be Sunday the 28th of March.”

“The paper that will first reveal this news is a high quality company that has worked with us before in the past, so no worries about senseless gossip or conspiracy theories.” Mr. Im continued. “We will meet Miss Bae Joohyun this Sunday, both of you do not need to be there. We will discuss what she expects of the article. She already let us know she may see the benefits of having a short interview with the both of you or at least some pictures of us all. Miss Bae knows very well how to play the media and convince people thought it, but nothing is set at this moment, so expect a call after Sunday.”

It was a lot to take in. Now not only Jooheon had to marry someone he just met 4 months ago; but they also needed to act like a happy couple for some shitty magazine. He looked to his left and became more worried about Minhyuk, who now really looked like he could faint every minute.

Just get out of here Jooheon.

“Guess there is nothing left to say then. Right?” Jooheon calmly asked. He was anything but calm, but even he didn’t had any energy left to rebel against his father.

“Indeed son, the conversation is over. Thank you both for coming. You can leave now if you want, me and Minhyuk’s dad still have some business to discuss.”

Jooheon stood up, and when he noticed Minhyuk didn’t move an inch, he took the others arm and pulled him up.

“No reason to stay, it’s not like this was a cozy family gathering.” Jooheon mocked, looking straight in his dad’s eyes.

When he and Minhyuk were almost out of the private room, his dad said one last thing because, of course, his dad always had to have the last word.

“You both better wear those rings from no one. Every day, wherever you go. Understood?” Mr. Lee sounded calm, but Jooheon recognized the threat underneath all of it.

…

Jooheon looked at the clock, 2:00. His shirt was drenched with Minhyuk’s tears, who was still sobbing against his chest. From the moment they came home, Minhyuk started crying and didn’t stop ever since.

Jooheon didn’t mind Minhyuk was crying, because he knew exactly how he felt. They were forced to live together and Jooheon was very conscious about how hard he made Minhyuk’s life the past months, but now when their relationship started to shift into something more peaceful another storm hit them. Yes, they knew already that they were going to marry, however, both assumed they still had time. Time for improvement, time to really learn to know each other, time to tell other people.

But here they were, laying so close together yet both of them didn’t know if there was something real between them. It made Jooheon wonder again if there will ever be something real and pure between them.

Because for now, it was forced, all of it.

Right?

The fact that they kept on kissing each other the past days was because they became so stressed out and tensed that they both needed a way to get rid of it.

Plus, Jooheon knew he was mainly to blame for that because he decided to play some mind games that turned out to fuck both of them up.

He felt like shit, just like Minhyuk did. Jooheon hated feeling like this.

“Minhyuk?”

Minhyuk lets out another soft sob before looking up at Jooheon, eyes red and swollen, his face was still pale. Jooheon let his hands wipe away the tears that run over that almost perfect face. Jooheon felt how weak he became again, weak for the person in front of him that kept doing these things to him without knowing it.

“Don’t I deserve a little bit of affection for soothing you?”

If he didn’t felt so weak and miserable, Jooheon would’ve cursed himself for sounding so desperate. But it didn’t matter now, he just wanted to feel something that made him feel good. Something to take all the pain and emptiness away.

And so electricity and sparks made a way through his body again, knocking out his filthy brain.

 

Making Jooheon feel a thousand things at once.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This story got 140 kudos (and 38 subscribers) ♥ On aff I also got +70 subscribers this week!! I'm very very happy ♥.**
> 
> **I just want to thank all of you so much for liking my story and reading it! I know Monsta X is not very popular regarding fanfics, but I'm happy that people take their time reading this story (also people who actually don't know Monsta X very well). I also know not many people comment on this story, but I want you all to know I'm very thankful for all of you ♥**
> 
> **Also; MY THESIS IS ALMOST DONE - I'M SERIOUSLY GOING TO BURN ALL MY BOOKS I SWEAR lol**
> 
> **Much love ♥**


	26. Chapter 26

He touched his lips, they felt so soft and smooth, yet the tingling sensation wouldn’t leave his lips alone. The streets were dead silent right now, even the lights from the bars didn’t light up anymore. A giggle escaped Wonho’s lips and he almost wanted to hit himself with his own car.

How ridiculous.

How ridiculous how one person could change so much in his life.

Jooyoung’s Fountain album was softly playing through the car radio, bringing even more peace to this moment.

The moment Wonho was 100% sure he liked Changkyun, a lot. 

Wonho still thought something was odd, that something was out of place, because isn’t love supposed to make you feel no pain? But somehow it wasn’t like that for Wonho, it didn’t matter how peaceful this moment was, and how warm and soft he felt while thinking about Changkyun and their date night. Because, honestly, Wonho was afraid. He never really learnt how to love, or how to care for other people.

It made him feel small. The boy he loves, the boy who was a few heads shorter than him, made him feel small and vulnerable.

Could Changkyun learn Wonho how to take care of someone? Wonho thought so, because there were so many times Changkyun complained about Hyungwon’s partying and lower test scores, or how Changkyun complained to Wonho about driving and drinking. Changkyun cared, and it was so pure it made Wonho’s heart almost explode in his chest.

But something did crawl on Wonho’s mind tonight, a certain name he didn’t hear for a while. A certain someone he wished would stay away.

At that moment Wonho’s phone rang, and he didn’t need to look at his screen to know who it was when he answered the call.

“Jennie-”

“Listen, I didn’t know that lunatic would go to Changkyun like that. He’s such a little bitch, I should’ve smashed hi-”

“What did he say?” Wonho’s voice was stern and serious.

“Nothing much, just that he was yours, but I told him to get his head out of his a-”

“Thanks Jennie for backing Changkyun up. See ya.”

“Uhm, yeah, call me tomorrow or so. Goodnight Wonho.”

Wonho put his phone away, a single drop falling from his cheek. He gripped his hands tightly around the steering wheel, clenching his jaw so hard it gave him a headache, his right feet pushing harder on the gas pedal.

Facking Jun gave him a headache. Like usual.

Wonho braked hard and halted his car next to the highway, he looked around and got confused for a little while not knowing how he even ended up here.

He took his phone again, dialing a number that, sadly, was still memorized in his head.

“Hey st-”

“Miserandus bridge, in twenty minutes.”

Wonho threw his phone harshly on the ground and took a few breaths before starting his car again.

He couldn’t believe he was being played this easily.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Can’t believe he is coming here! They said they would give us a stupid call.” Minhyuk said annoyed.

Jooheon sighed. “I know, but be happy it’s not my dad, he always makes so much more drama than yours.”

Minhyuk didn’t really agree with that, he remembered Mr. Lee to be a quite decent man. But Jooheon and him had already talked multiple times about their fathers since their dinner a few days ago. Both seemed to have trouble with their own dad, feeling like they are forced to fulfill so many requests but never gotten much love.

It was another twist in their relationship, if that was how you could call it, but it was all still very weird to Minhyuk.

But did it get better?

Maybe? Minhyuk wasn’t sure about it. Because yes, they would talk about their dad and brothers, and about a lot of other stuff like school, work and things they liked. And yes, they did feel more comfortable around each other and laughed much more. And again, yes, they did kiss a lot lately, and after that tense dinner, it only happened more because both were stressed out.

But it somehow didn’t feel right because they were forced into this. They never really dated before becoming engaged and they never said anything about liking each other. Minhyuk wasn’t even sure if he really liked Jooheon.

At moments it felt like Minhyuk was just stuck with him, so he had to deal with him.

The only difference was that being stuck with Jooheon used to be suffocating, and that maybe someday, it would feel like real love.

Minhyuk shook his head, he didn’t want to ponder on these thoughts. He didn’t want to think about what Jooheon will mean for him in the future. It was all so unsure and, in certain amount, too painful for Minhyuk.

Someone knocked on the door and Minhyuk wondered how his dad got in without them unlocking the apartment’s main door, but it was his dad after all. The man always found a way in easily.

“Dad.”

“Minhyuk, Jooheon.” Mr. Im said warmly while walking inside the apartment. Minhyuk scoffed on the inside, knowing his father would shift into his business talk very soon and that nothing of the “warmth” will remain.

“So, Mr. Lee and I have met with Miss Bae this afternoon. It was a long time ago I saw her, and I was still amazed at how professional she is.”

Minhyuk almost couldn’t restrain himself from rolling his eyes, it was so typical for his dad to emphasize on professionalism of people. Like he had to impress Minhyuk or Jooheon.

“Good to hear.” Minhyuk looked at his side and wanted to slap the shit out of Jooheon, who suddenly also sounded pure business. But that urge quickly faded away when Minhyuk focused on the other’s lips and he realized he there was something else he craved for much more.

Minhyuk quickly snapped out of it and focused his attention back to his father, hoping the visit won’t take too long.

“What did she suggest?” Minhyuk asked, sounding more bored than he meant to.

His father squeezed his eyes, staring daggers at Minhyuk; warning him.

“Miss Bae said it would be great to do a photoshoot with the two of you. No need for Mr. Lee and me to join, because there are enough pictures of us together at business occasions.”

Minhyuk sighed, a little too loud, and a little too late to make himself stop.

His father clicked his tongue and focused his look on Jooheon.

“Isn’t he quite annoying, Jooheon?”

Jooheon stiffened in his seat, eyes a little bit more wide and not knowing what to say or do. His mouth opened a little, but no sound came out.

“Remarkable, both of you don’t wear your rings, yet it seems you don’t find each other that annoying anymore.” A small smirk appeared on Mr. Im’s face, as if he won a game and tried to be humble but failed. Minhyuk wanted to spit so badly on his father’s face, but he knew he would experience hell if he did.

“Wear those rings from now on. Seriously. Even in this household, you’ll be wearing them. Jooheon, can you get them now?” Jooheon didn’t even answer, even he knew not to play around with men who could speak that demanding and dominant. He quickly got up and walked towards the bedroom, cursing himself for not even remembering where he dropped those rings.

“I got a gut feeling he is becoming quite fond of you, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk clenched his jaw, blinking his eyes to hold back the tears that were so close to falling. He couldn’t believe his dad was still such a jerk after all this time, sounding so mockingly while he is the one who put Minhyuk in here, knowing exactly how much he is hurting his own son. It was his father’s fault that Minhyuk suffered so much in the past months. It didn’t matter he and Jooheon kissed so much lately, at the moment it felt more like they were fuckbuddies (who didn’t have sex) than lovers. It was his father’s fault that Minhyuk’s mind was all messy and chaos, that is was confused about what to do with all the changes happening.

Jooheon came back a few minutes after that, noticing the heavy atmosphere hanging in the air. He just sat back down again and gave Minhyuk his ring, already wearing his.

“Lovely. The photoshoot will be Thursday at 13:00, I know you have school to be at Jooheon but your father already arranged it with the principal. A taxi will pick you both up, there are stylists at the shoot so just take a shower before going there.”

His dad stood up, and Minhyuk already felt how his heart was feeling slightly lighter knowing his dad will be gone soon.

 

But a war never ends right?

 

Because before his dad got out, he turned to Jooheon with what should’ve reflected a warm smile, but Minhyuk knew better.

“Jooheon, we also expect you to be with us next Sunday. Minhyuk would appreciate your support, it will show how much your relationship has grown.”

Minhyuk felt his heart beating in his ears not long after that, staring at his father with wide eyes and this time he did no effort to blink the tears away. But it was not like his father cared how Minhyuk felt, he just gave his son one quick look before turning around and leaving the apartment.

At the moment Jooheon turned to Minhyuk and opened his mouth, Minhyuk couldn’t handle it anymore. He just walked to the bedroom and smashed the door close.

Leaving a very confused, and worried, Jooheon behind.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jooheon was watching TV, or more accurate, he was staring at the screen. There was so many movement on the screen, yet Jooheon had no idea what was going on.

He literally had no idea what just happened.

He literally had no facking clue about what was going on.

And it had nothing to do with what was going on during the TV show, Jooheon couldn’t care less about some drama on TV, it was about what triggered Minhyuk that much that he just slammed the bedroom door and didn’t come out ever since.

It had been two goddamn hours ago since Minhyuk’s father left.

Jooheon googled what could’ve possibly happened next Sunday, but even google had no idea. And he really wanted to go to the bedroom and ask Minhyuk himself, but he just couldn’t.

Minhyuk was sobbing, very clearly. At one point it was even hearable over the noise coming from the TV. It drove Jooheon insane because he seriously, literally, had no fucking clue what to do.

He sighed loudly while he laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

The realization came down on him once again.

 

Jooheon didn’t know anything about Minhyuk.

He didn’t know what happened Sunday that made the other so broken.

He didn’t know how to make Minhyuk stop with sobbing.

 

Another deep sigh escaped Jooheon’s mouth, he didn’t know how to fix this but he got up and automatically walked towards the kitchen. His eyes landed on the wooden box Minhyuk stocked his teabags in. He put some water in the hot water cooker and chose a random teabag from the box.

When the tea was done he put it in Minhyuk’s mug and walked towards the bedroom door, knocking softly on the door.

“Minhyuk?” Jooheon said softly and hesitant, “uhh, I made you some tea.”

It was silent for a while and Jooheon almost gave up when the door opened a little bit, just enough to see one of Minhyuk’s red and puffy eye.

“Which flavor?” Minhyuk asked softly.

Jooheon widened his eyes, a little stunned by the unexpected question, but he was already satisfied that the other was talking to him.

“Uh… it’s a surprise?” 

A little smile appeared on Minhyuk’s face while he opened the door and took the mug Jooheon gave him.

“Let’s watch a funny movie!” Jooheon said while lightly grabbing Minhyuk’s upper-arm, leading him to the couch.

Jooheon thought Blended would be a nice movie to watch, considering it was a classic comedy movie that never got boring after watching thousands of times.

But he noticed Minhyuk tearing up at certain parts of the movie, while there was not much emotional stuff in it. Jooheon noticed how Minhyuk’s mood was changing to something darker and sad again, so he knew he had to stop that from happening.

Jooheon paused the movie, drawing Minhyuk’s attention to him.

“Want to get some ice cream?”

Minhyuk kept on staring for a little bit before answering; “I look like shit, Jooheon.”

Touché, Jooheon thought. But even with red eyes and a pale face, Minhyuk still had something aesthetic about him. Jooheon really thought it would be a good idea to get him out of the apartment; to get some fresh air and lighten up the mood, considering the atmosphere inside was dead.

“Let’s dress up then! We will wear sunglasses and act like we are some popular stars.”

Minhyuk chuckled while playfully rolling his eyes, not believing the type of nonsense that came out of Jooheon’s mouth.

“You really lost your mind this time.”

“And you really need some ice cream! Let’s go!”

Jooheon grabbed Minhyuk’s hand, forcing him of the couch and into the bedroom. He quickly took two suits from their closet and forced Minhyuk to wear it. When they were both finished, Jooheon took two pair of sunglasses.

“I want the Gucci.”  Minhyuk said determined.

Jooheon looked at him in fake shock. “No way! Those are my favorites. You can take the Armani.”

Minhyuk crossed his arms and pouted at Jooheon.

“Rock paper scissors? One game. Winner gets the Gucci.”

“Fine Mr. Im, but you will regret it, I am pro at this.”

Jooheon laughed mockingly while shaking his head.

But it turned out Minhyuk got some skills, or luck as Jooheon would describe it. So he ended up giving his favorite sunglasses to Minhyuk, which he eventually did not regret because it finished Minhyuk’s look perfectly. 

They walked to an American restaurant, earning a lot of confused looks when they walked in. It made them giggle and screech because even some girls started to (not so) sneakingly take pictures of them.

Jooheon ordered a vanilla milkshake, while Minhyuk chose the Dame Blanche coupe.  

They enjoyed their food silently while Jooheon kept on staring at Minhyuk through his sunglasses.

It had been quite for most of the night; but Jooheon noticed how it was a peaceful vibe, not the dark vibe Minhyuk was giving off earlier. The night were still cold, even though winter was almost over.

“Thank you.” Minhyuk said sincerely.

Jooheon smiled warmly and laid his hand on top of Minhyuk’s, causing some electric shocks to go through his body.

“It’s okay. You looked quite hurt when your father left.”

“I actually really don’t want to talk about it Jooheon, but what can I do? My father forced you to go along, so I guess you also need to know why, right?”

Jooheon shrugged, not really knowing what to answer on it. He never liked it when people were forced to talk about something they didn’t want to talk about, especially if it hurt them badly.

And Jooheon knew, that whatever it is, it hurt Minhyuk.

“I can just say I’m sick, so I won’t bother you next Sunday.”

Minhyuk laughed. “Oh Jooheon, believe me, you may not think my dad is scary but wait till he drags you out of the apartment.”

“I really need a life insurance.” Jooheon said, trying to lift up the mood. Which did work considering Minhyuk teasingly pushed him and sniggered.

…

They both were lying in bed, Jooheon still didn’t know what would happen next Sunday, but he was fine with it. He knew Minhyuk wanted to tell him, but he also felt like the other needed some time.

Jooheon was deep in thoughts when he got startled by Minhyuk coming closer to him, so that he laid against Jooheon.

“I-I’m sorry.” Minhyuk said panicked, trying to move back to his spot, but Jooheon grabbed him and pushed him closer.

“It’s okay, Minyuk.” He noticed how a soft blush and little smile appeared on Minhyuk’s face, Jooheon couldn’t believe this made his heart pound faster and he really hoped Minhyuk wouldn’t notice.

A silence fell and Jooheon decided to put out the light, knowing it was already quite late and both were tired. Even though Minhyuk was free tomorrow, Jooheon still needed to go to school.

“Jooheon?” A soft whisper asked, at first Jooheon thought he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep, and that the voice was just a dream. But then someone slightly poked him on his cheek and he did realize Minhyuk was still awake.

“Yes?”

“About next Sunday…” Minhyuk started, the nervousness in his voice clearly detectable.

Jooheon held his breath, feeling the stress Minhyuk was experiencing.

“My mom died that day.”

 

Mothers.

Even though they were seen as one of the most caring being,

didn’t they sometimes make life messed up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm actually not satisfied with this chap, but I still wanted to post it because uuhh reasons lol, and I someday need to finish this story tho + I don't think this is an important chap, more like a filler for the drama to come**
> 
> **Also, I recommend watching Blended, it's a funny movie. If you haven't seen it, the clue in this chapter is that in the movie there is a father with 3 daughters but their mom died a while ago. (But it's still a really fun movie!)**
> 
> **Anyway, university is going to start the 24th, and I still haven't handed in my thesis (other university) because one of my supervisors is very slow and I really want to slap him because why do we always need to stick to deadlines but our stupid teachers/professors don't? Urghhh, can't wait to be a grown up so I can make up rules that only apply to people younger than me lol**
> 
> **♥ For everyone who already started with school, I hope you have lots of fun with your friends and I hope you will not suffer too much this year! You can do it ♥**
> 
> **And otherwise we'll just suffer together lol**


End file.
